Ember can start a fire
by Milady29
Summary: Matt and Gabby have been married for the past 2 years. They have wishes, dreams and hope for a family but will those wishes come true? A call changes everything but they are still struggling with the past too. How will their lives change over the years ? Same format as Pink and blue makes purple!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be the story that I was going to update when Pink and Blue makes Purple was officially over, but I have written this first chapter a while ago now and I just wanted to update this first chapter, so you know what you are going to get into after Pink and Blue makes Purple is over. I hope you like this first chapter, it is going to have the same format as PABMP, also following them over many years and many chapters. **

**Just to get the chronology right: The season 3 finale is 3 years ago, Matt and Gabby have gotten married. Gabby is working as an EMT again (you will find out why later) and Matt is still lieutenant of truck 81.**

''Hey Baby.'' Matt said as he rolled over as their alarm had gone off and he smiled at her.

''I have been awake for most of the night because you were snoring….you were snoring like a bear was dying right beside me.'' She said, rubbing over her face with her hands and looking at him.

''It was a midnight serenade.'' He said with an innocent face and she smirked then.

''Congratulations on our two year wedding anniversary.'' He said then, kissing her and she laid her hand on the side of his face.

''I am still in love with you, just as much as before.'' She smiled then and looked at the golden ring around his finger.

''Jee, you are already stuck with me for 2 years now. You should get an award.'' He smiled then and kissed her again. Suddenly he sat up, clibed out of the bed and pulled her in his arms then, carrying her to the bathroom, kissing her on her cheek as he carried her to the shower.

''Come on, we can still just take a shower together.'' He said, smiling and they stood together in the shower and he laid his arms around her.

''I can't believe it is already two years ago we are married.'' He said then and Gabby smiled, nodded. It seemed so short ago when they had gotten married. They gotten married on a big pretty boat on the river. Everybody of 51 had been there and they were so surprised when they had suddenly seen the trucks of 51 standing on the bridge as a surprise, the lights and sirens on as the other shift was on and had saluted the newlywed couple. Back when Gabby had just finished her candidacy.

He kissed her in her neck again and they both smiled, kissing again. Then she jumped up, against him, wrapping her legs around him, holding on to him as he pushed her against the wall and they made out, heavily. She held him in his neck, kissing him and he put his hands on her but, lifting her up a little more, kissing her breasts they were ready to move on to real business when Matt's second alarm went off in the bedroom, which meant they had to leave in ten minutes and they got out of the shower, quick.

Matt walked into the living room, looked on the wedding picture on the big dresser on the wall of the living room and smiled. They are standing, kissing, on the boat. She was in her nice white dress, he was in his uniform and the bridge was behind them, the trucks on it. Severide had made it, not even the professional photographer but it was so perfect. Right beside it was another picture and he looked at it. He took the small grame in his hands and looked at the small picture.

''I don't blame you.'' She said then, looking as he was looking at the little picture. He turned around, frowned at her as she stood behind him and looked at the picture as well.

''I don't think that was my fault.'' Matt said then as they looked at the picture.

''The doctor sa-''

''The doctor said this was not to blame on me.'' He said then, looking at her, almost hurt by what she just said.

''Do you think it is my fault then?'' She asked, looking at him and he shook her head.

''No…no…it is not the fault of both of us. It was nothing we could do anything about.'' He said then, looking at the picture as he laid his arm around her, kissed her on her temple and walked to the kitchen then. Every time he looked at the picture he had thought about this that had mad ea big rift between them. He did blame her….but most of all, he blamed himself from not stopping her.

They packed their bags and headed to the station then.

''Congratulations on your anniversary.'' Boden said as they walked into the firehouse.

''Thank you.'' Gabby smiled then and Matt kissed her fast before walking to his office. She sat down on in the common room, reading the news paper as she thought about their wedding.

She knew that their life could be so different now. They were till a happy married couple, but it could have been so different. Maybe she did blame him a little bit, but she wasn't even sure why.

Suddenly there was a call and she ran to the ambulance. Matt ran to the truck and they drove after squad, to the harbor where there was a container on fire. They arrived the there. The doors of the container were still closed Matt looked around as he heard a baby crying, not sure where it came from.

''We should put out the fire.''

''Let it burn out controlled, there is nothing to save.'' Boden said then. ''What is in there?'' Boden yelled then at the man that was standing, arrested by the CPD. Matt frowned because it meant that something illegal had happened, that he got arrested.

''The container is full of illegal immigrants. I think they are all dead.'' The man said then, held by the CPD. Matt looked shocked, realized the baby crying he had heard was real and the baby could still be in there.

''Chief there could be somebody alive in there, we have to do something! I heard a baby crying!'' Matt said then to Boden.

Matt pushed the doors open then, the chief yelling him to pull back one more time then. He tried not to look at all the dead bodies in the container, gagging because the smell of death was on his mind and he could imagine what the container smelled like.

The radio was making sounds again but Matt looked. He had heard a baby crying.

He kept looking when he suddenly saw a little baby on the floor, swaddled in a dirty blanket and he lifted the baby up in his arms as the flames were getting worse. The baby didn't seem to be breathing but was not cold…Matt knew this was the baby that had been crying just a bit again.

''I got you…I got you.'' Matt said then and he held the baby. Smoke was getting worse and he got out, the chief looking at him, angry as Matt ran to the ambulance. Gabby took the baby from him and he pulled of the mask.

''Please…breathe…please…'' Matt said then, looking as Gabby and Mills were looking over the baby.

''Please breathe…'' Matt said, standing by the stretcher, hoping this little baby would pull through.

NOTE: Gabby and Matt are a happy couple….are they? Something with a picture is in their way and it bothers the both of them. What do you think that the problem is that is between them now? Will the baby be okay?

I really do hope you like this first chapter. It is kind of a preview to the story that is going to come and I hope you want to see more of it. You will have to wait a little bit because it will be updated after Pink and Blue makes purple has ended, but I really hope that you are interested in this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first chapter and I am so glad you like the idea of this story. I know I was only going to post the first chapter until Pink and Blue makes purple was over but I just really wanted to write and update the second chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well…and will see if the next chapter comes before the end of Pink and Blue makes purple. Please do leave a review with what you think.**

Matt and Gabby walked into the hospital after shift. He held her hand and thought about the time they had been in here so many times the past few months.

''Hey, let's buy something.'' Gabby said then, pointing at the gift shop and they walked in. Matt was looking at some plushies while Gabby came walking back with a little pink blanket.

''How do you know it is a girl?'' Matt asked then. After the little girl had been brought to the hospital by the ambulance, he had not seen the baby anymore and now they were here to see how the baby was doing. Something they didn't usually do but there was something about this baby…the baby was so alone in this world and he needed to make sure she was okay.

''I took care of her. It's a girl.'' Gabby smirked then, patting him on his head. ''You are getting more stupid with the day.'' She smirked then and kissed him on his cheek.

''That is because your prettiness is killing my brain cells.'' He said then and kneeled down and picked up the Mickey Mouse plushy.

''I thought a bear might be nice.'' Gabby said then, pointing at the bear and he looked at the other plushy in his hand.

''That looks like the one we bought for –''

''You are right, Mickey is fine.'' She said, laid her hand on his back as they walked to the counter. They paid for the gifts and were brought to the pediatric floor then and to the room the baby was in Matt had saved on the call.

She laid in the crib, looking at them with her big brown eyes. Matt and Gabby stood by the crib and Gabby laid the blanket over the edge of the crib, looking at the little girl and she glad that the girl was okay.

The little girl stretched her arms out as Matt handed the plushy to her and she took it in her arms. He was so happy he was able to save her.

''Gabby, this could be our chance to be parents.'' He said then, looking at the little baby. They had wanted a baby so bad and after trying for half a year, they still were not pregnant. As they went to the doctor, it turned out that Matt wasn't fertile enough. His sperm wasn't strong enough, it was slow and he hated it, because he really wanted a baby with her. They had kept on trying and trying though. Then, finally -

''I want a baby of our own.'' She said then, looking at him, disrupting his thoughts. It was not this baby's fault and this baby deserved a good home. Matt took the tiny hand of the girl in his hand.

''You are the first ones to visit her.'' The nurse said as she smiled at Matt and Gabby.

''She is doing pretty well. She will be able to go with child support really soon.'' The nurse said, looking at the little girl in the trip, that was holding on to Matt's finger and he hoped this little girl would be okay.

''How old is she?'' Matt asked then, looking at the nurse.

''We think she is about 8 months. But we are not sure, it is hard to tell.'' She said. The little baby kept looking at Matt and Gabby, holding the little plushy and the nurse looked at them.

''Maybe you want to hold her?''

''She is not our baby.''

''She is nobody's, but she still wants to be hugged and loved.'' The nurse said and she lifted the girl out of the bed. Matt took her in his arms and held her. Gabby caressed the little girl through her hair as Matt held her.

''You are the firefighter and the EMT that saved her, right?'' The nurse asked then.

''Yes.'' Gabby said, nodding.

''She really seems to love you.'' The woman said then as the little girl was grabbing Gabby's hair.

''She still needs a name. Since she has no papers…and her parents are gone…all we can do now is give her a name and I think the firefighter and EMT that saved her should think of one.''

Gabby looked at the ground. Thinking about a name.

''Ember.'' Matt said then.

''Amber?'' The nurse asked.''

''No, Ember. With an E.'' Matt said then and Gabby shook her head.

''That is not a good name, Matt. Just call her Amber then.''

''No, Ember. Ember because she was found in a fire, because she seems like a powerful girl that can start a fire.'' He said then and Gabby nodded then.

''I think Ember is a nice name.'' The nurse said and as visiting hour was over, they had to leave the girl behind again and headed home.

''I finally felt like a parent, holding Ember.'' Matt said then, walking into their home and they sat down in the living room, sitting on the couch together, looking at the row of pictures on the dresses. The little picture that showed a picture of an ultrasound.

''We could have had a kid by now…but…'' Gabby said then.

''You say this is my fault?''

''The doctor said you are the infertile-''

''I am not infertile.'' Matt said then, looking down at the ground, knew she was sort of right. It was his fault it was harder for them to get pregnant.

''You know Elli's death had nothing to do with my condition.'' He said then, angry.

''Don't you think I blame myself every day! You don't have to rub it in.'' She said then, looking at the small picture on the dresser.

''I am sorry babe.'' He said then, looking at the ground and looked up at her again.

''You shouldn't blame yourself, none of us is to blame for what happened.'' He said then, kissing her on her cheek and she looked at him.

''Maybe we should think about this one more time. I want to start a family with you and if we can't start one because of me, I think that we should adopt this girl.'' Matt said then and she nodded, slowly.

''I want to think about it first.'' She said.

''It is not just something you can decide within a few days. I know. Think about it.'' Matt said then.

''You seem so sure.'' She asked, laying her head against his chest.

''I think we would be great parents. That this an opportunity to have a baby…even if not our own. The little girl deserves a nice home…loving parents.'' He said, holding her and she nodded.

''We can both think about it.'' She said then, holding him, hoping they would have their own little family one day.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt visited the little baby he saved in the hospital and she is doing fine. They bought gifts for the little girl and even were allowed to pick a name for the girl and they called her Ember. We also got a little insight on their problem, that Matt has problems with his fertility and….who is Elli?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline with Matt and Gabby's problem is good enough or not? Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first chapter and I am so glad you like the idea of this story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready yet but I hope that you like this story already being up as well. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

Matt shifted in bed, sweating and trying to wake up, but the nightmare would not let him go.

**_Gabby was getting changed before shift in their bedroom and he looked, sliding out of bed. He stood behind her and laid his hands on the small baby bump. _**

**_''_****_You have to stop being a candidate, for our baby, baby.'' He said, kissing her in her neck and she looked up at him. _**

**_''_****_I only have three more weeks of candidacy to go.''_**

**_''_****_But you are already 16 weeks…your bump is starting to show…and I can't keep lying to the chief. I want to world to know we are going to have a little baby. You can still become a candidate later again.'' He said. _**

**_''_****_Then I would have to start the whole year over! It is only 3 more weeks.''_**

**_''_****_Gabby we have been trying for so long to get a baby and finally you are pregnant…do you want to risk it all again? I thought you wanted a family.'' He said concerned. _**

**_''_****_I also want to be a firefighter.''_**

**_''_****_Both is not an option, we can't both work 24 hour shifts.'' He shrugged then, He thought that they had figured this out that she would stop being a firefighter to stay with the kids. _**

**_''_****_You are unbelievable.'' She said as she pushed him away. _**

Matt woke up, Gabby asleep beside him and he climbed out of bed, walked to bathroom and splashed some water in his face. Looking up in the mirror he saw Gabby was still asleep in the bed beside him and he looked down again.

She wasn't struggling as bad with the death of Elli as he was and he didn't even know if he should blame her. He wanted to blame her but he couldn't. He loved her too much to blame her but he still thought that it was her fault, somewhere.

Just like it was his fault Elli had seemed like their one in a million chance, because of his condition. They had almost given up because the doctor had told them his sperm was probably not good enough for reproducing but there she was. Then they had lost her and they had been trying to get pregnant again for a month now, but knew that the chance was close to nothing because of him.

He laid in bed again, waiting for the morning and got out of bed then, walking to a cabinet in the hallway, opened it and took out some of the baby toys. Maybe child support would like to take these when they took Ember. Then she had a few toys.

''What are you doing?'' Gabby asked, walking up behind him and kissed him.

''I wanted to see Ember before child support take her.'' He said and she nodded.

''I am sure she is going to love these.'' She said, kissing him again and he left for the hospital after getting dressed real quickly.

''Are you coming with me?''

''No. There are some things I need to do.'' She said and they shared another hug before he walked out and she walked to the living room, looking at the picture of Elli, feeling bad. If they would adopt Ember, it would feel like they were replacing Elli.

**_''_****_Matt….Matt..something is wrong.'' She said then, walking into his office. He looked up at her, concerned. After she had pushed hima way this morning and left for shift, they hadn't talked any more. _**

**_''_****_What is wrong?'' He asked concerned._**

**_''_****_I…I think something is wrong with the baby….I am bleeding not bad, but I am bleeding.'' She said then, shocked and he got up. _**

**_''_****_We need to go to the ER!'' He said and looked at her. _**

**_''_****_We have to tell the chief now.''_**

**_''_****_No…No…what if we lose the baby? At least nobody here knows yet.'' She cried and hugged him. _**

**_''_****_Please take me to the hospital, but don't tell anybody.'' She said and Matt nodded. They told the chief that they had to go there for a victim of a recent fire. _**

**_Matt felt so bad for lying to the chief but he got where Gabby was coming from and they got to the hospital then and Gabby got prepped for an ultrasound. _**

**_Gabby laid there, nervous and Matt held her hand as the nurse put the ultrasound device on her baby bump and they looked at the screen. _**

**_''_****_She is all right.'' The nurse said then after a few minutes. ''Don't scare your mommy and daddy like that again.'' _**

**_Matt sighed relieved, their baby was okay. _**

**_''_****_She?'' Gabby asked then. _**

**_''_****_Oh…I am sorry…I thought you knew the gender.''_**

**_''_****_It is okay.'' Matt smiled. They were going to have a little daughter. _**

**_''_****_She is moving again….I think you are under too much stress or doing too much straining work…'' The nurse said then and Matt looked at Gabby. _**

**_''_****_I told you.''_**

**_''_****_Shut up.'' She said back, a little angry. But she was just glad their little baby was all right. They walked out of the hospital a little later and in the car she smiled, rubbing over the baby bump. _**

**_''_****_Elli….I think we should name her Elli….'' She said and he looked at her. _**

**_''_****_How come Elli?'' He asked then, he liked the name but wondered how she had thought of the name._**

**_''_****_From Elisabeth…from Elisabeth Shay.''_**

**_''_****_I love it.'' He smiled. _**

**_''_****_Little Elli it is.'' She smiled again, rubbing over the baby bump. _**

Gabby walked to small room beside their bedroom and opened the door. Slowly she walked to the crib, lifting the little bear out. Looking up the wall she saw the stickers that spelled out 'Elli' and sad she smiled, looking around.

Although they had lost her five months ago, they never had cleaned out the room again.

She sat down in the rocking chair Matt still owned from his grandmother and held the bear still in her hands and slowly started to sob.

**_''_****_Christie, we are having a little girl!'' She heard Matt yell on the phone and she smiled, walking into the bedroom that would be for a precious little girl in six months. She couldn't wait to start here. _**

**_But the only thing that bothered her was that she might still lose her career now. _**

**_Slowly she took out her phone. _**

**_''_****_Chief…I just have a favor to ask you.'' She said then. _**

Staring through the then empty room, she regretted that phone, that phone call had messed it all up. If she hadn't made that phone call, she would have a giant baby bump now, waiting on going into labor for a healthy, pink baby.

She heard footsteps in the hallway and Matt walked in, sat down on the carpet by the rocking chair and took her hand, caressing it.

''Maybe we should clean out this room, it has too many memories.'' He said and she shook her head, looking at him then as she held his hand.

''Matt…I think we should adopt Ember.'' She said then. ''I think this should be her room.''

''Are you sure?'' He asked concerned.

''Yes, yes. I think we would be great parents and if this is the chance we get offered, we have to take it.'' She said, getting up and he got up as well, holding her in a tight hug and he kissed her.

''We are going to be great parents.'' She said then.

''We will and we will give this girl a loving home.'' He said and they walked to the phone, ready to call child support. Ready to start the future instead of keep dwelling in the past.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had a really bad dream, which was more a flashback and we learned a little more about their past and some of Gabby's flashbacks as well. Matt went to see Ember in the hospital to see her before child support would take her and Gabby had some time to think. Then, when Matt came home she told him that she wants to start a family with him and adopt Ember. We learned a lot more about the past and the last pieces of the past are coming up in the upcoming chapters!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is too sad or not? Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first chapter and I am so glad you like the idea of this story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready yet but I hope that you like this story already being up as well. I am scared that people might not like the topic. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**The next day**

Matt and Gabby sat in an office in the hospital with a woman from child support. As Ember was still here after all, they had gotten the meeting here/.

After checking all of their papers the woman looked up at them.

''I read in your files that you have been in the hospital for infertility issues and…a miscarriage. I am so sorry to read that.'' Child support said and Gabby nodded.

''The baby was born too early. At 18 weeks.'' She said then.

Matt closed his eyes, worried that they were going to ask why Gabby had still worked a shift on the day they had lost their baby.

**_''_****_What are you doing here?'' Matt asked upset as he suddenly saw her, ready for shift. Two weeks after the scare and she hadn't been working shifts anymore, but now she was here again. _**

**_''_****_This is my last shift, Matt. I made a deal with Boden that this would be my last shift so I can finish my candidacy.''_**

**_''_****_What!?'' He yelled angry and he shook his head._**

**_''_****_Boden lets you work, pregnant!?''_**

**_''_****_He doesn't know.'' She said, making sure the wider jacket wasn't showing her bump. _**

**_''_****_I am going to tell him, you are not going to risk our baby for this job!'' He said angry and he turned around, wanted to walk away, Gabby grabbing his sleeve. _**

**_''_****_Matt, please. It is just one more shift. Elli will be fine. I need to finish this.''_**

**_''_****_no!'' He said angry but before he could walk to Boden and tell him about the pregnancy the alarm went off and he ran to the truck. _**

**_They arrived at the scene, at a big apartment fire and he stood by the chief to make plans how they were going to do it when he turned at Gabby. His men ran in and he stood there with his radio, Gabby running past him. _**

**_''_****_Gabby, you are staying right here.'' Casey said, soft so Boden couldn't hear him. _**

**_''_****_Casey, get in there!'' Boden said then as Herrmann requested for back up on the radio and Matt ran in, not knowing Gabby was running behind him. _**

**_Matt looked through the smoke, found Herrmann then. _**

**_''_****_Too many victims. You have to help.'' Herrmann said and Matt nodded, put one of the women on his shoulder and started to carry her outside, to one of the ambo's when Gabby appeared behind him. He looked at her, angry, so angry when she carried the man out, to the paramedics that had all arrived her now with multiple ambo's. _**

**_He looked as she walked back, wanted to scold at her when she fell down. _**

**_''_****_Oh…oh it hurts so bad.'' She said as she slumped down, pressing her hand against the baby bump. _**

**_''_****_What is wrong?'' He asked concerned when he suddenly saw the blood on the ground where she was sitting. _**

**_''_****_Get her in the ambulance!'' He yelled and the others looked panicked, but they responded quick and helped her in the ambulance. _**

**_''_****_Chief…I have to go…our baby.'' Matt said then, scared and worried and Boden frowned first but nodded then and the ambulance drove away. _**

**_''_****_Please don't let me lose her.'' Gabby cried, laying in the ambo, her lower tummy hurting. _**

**_''_****_We won't lose her,'' Matt said then, as he wasn't so sure, waiting for them to arrive at the hospital. _**

**_They put her on a bed as they arrived there and Matt kept holding her hand, waiting for the medical team, whom was there in less than 2 minutes. _**

**_Gabby was grasping Matt's hand as she was waiting for a doctor and nurse there, whom immediately attended her. _**

**_''_****_You are going into delivery.'' The nurse said and Gabby looked up, scared. _**

**_''_****_Will the baby make it?'' Matt asked. He couldn't imagine the baby would be able to make it at 18 weeks, but he wanted to believe. _**

**_''_****_No…'' The nurse said then, looking at the couple, remorseful. _**

''We held her for two minutes…she was alive for two minutes.'' Gabby said then. Matt held her hand, looking down on the ground, remembering those two precious minutes they had spend with their daughter. Two minutes was very short…but it had seemed like a long time, precious time because they had really spend every second, hoping for one more second.

''I am very sorry to hear that. You brought some pictures of the room you prepped for Ember?''

''Yes.'' Gabby said, taking them from her bag and showing him the pictures of the house.

''Of course I will still need to visit your house, but this is looking really good.''

''I am a contractor, I can still change anything.'' Matt said then, nervous he had forgotten about something.

''Don't worry, it looks great.'' The woman said. ''it is a really pretty bedroom.'' The woman of child support said then.

''I will plan in a home visit as soon as possible with you, because I think this girl should get a home soon…are you still thinking about having children of your own.''

''I am not sure if we can.'' Gabby said then. Matt nodded, as they really didn't know…she had been pregnant, but they didn't know if it was going to happen again.

''I am going to take all of this to child support and I will get back at you as soon as possible.'' The man said then and they got up, walked out of the office. Matt sighed relived as there were no questions asked about her last shift. Things were looking up. It was not that he wanted to cover it up or hide it. He just hoped that it wouldn't ruin their chance of giving Ember a good home, because they were carrying enough burden of it around already.

''I think we should tell Elli.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded.

They bought a rose at the gift shop and walked out of the hospital, to the graveyard close by, to the memorial grave where Elli's ashes were scattered as well, as with many other little babies that were angels now.

''Hey Elli. We are here, just wanting to tell you something.'' Gabby whispered as she kneeled down by the memorial and Matt looked as she kneeled down with the rose. She had been coming here more often, talking to Elli. He hoped it helped her.

''You might have a little sister….or actually older sister….we hope you are good up there, playing with all the other little babies'' Gabby said and Matt laid his arm around her after she put the rose down there. Gabby buried her face in his neck.

''I just wonder what she would have looked like when I am here. If she would have your eyes or mine…dimples…her hair…if she would grow up be as tall as you.'' She sobbed.

''I am sure she would have been gorgeous….even though she wasn't ready to be born yet…she was already beautiful.'' Matt said then.

''It is all my fault.''

''No, stop it. Stop saying it. You are going to dry your tears now and we are going home, finish our home for Ember, get ready for the future….we won't forget about Elli but we need to move on.'' He said and she dried her tears with a nod. He wanted to blame her, but knew it wouldn't help either of them, so it was time to let go of the accusing and look up to the future.

''Right, but never forget about Elli.''

''We never will.'' He said then, hugging her one more time, looking at the rose by the memorial and hoped that they would finally have a good future.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby had a first meeting with child support as they are trying to adopt Ember. The woman from child support told them that things were looking good for them. Through Matt's eyes we finally learned a little more about the past again and we really know most of what happened now. After they also went to the memorial where Elli's ashes were and Gabby told her the news and they promised that they would live for the future now.

Please do tell me if you want to see more reviews of the past or not? About how they got back on track and such?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is too sad or not? I am scared that the ending might push people away. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first four chapters and I am so glad you like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review!**

**Four days later**

''I am so excited to see her.'' Matt said as they walked towards the playroom where Ember was playing, at the facility of child security and Gabby nodded. They got to spend a day with her, before they would go through the last part of the process and they got to take her home. They were supposed to have shift today but as they told everybody about that they wanted to adopt the little girl, Boden had been okay with them both moving their shift. Today was to see how they were doing with Ember and how Ember was doing with them.

''She is playing, in here.'' The woman said and she opened the door, Ember sitting on the carpet on the floor, playing with the Mickey mouse plushie they had bought for her before.

''Hey Ember.'' Gabby said, walking in slowly and she sat down on the floor, Matt following her and Ember looked at them, smiled then when she saw them and hugged her plushie, looking at them. Child security had been looking if they could trace her, back to her family in Mexico, but they couldn't find anything.

Ember crawled Matt's way and held out the plushie to him. He took it with a smile.

''Thank you.'' He said but then he gave it back to her and she hugged it again.

''So, we might be your mommy and daddy.'' Gabby said then and Ember looked at them.

''Mamí?'' Ember said then looking up and Gabby bit her lip, closed her eyes for a second. It had been her first word…to her mommy. Ember would never get to see her real mommy again.

''Mamí?'' Ember asked again, looking around and Gabby took her on her lap as the girl looked around with a pout, looking for her mommy. Ember looked at Matt and stretched out her arms and he took her in his arms, sitting on the floor and she looked at the two people that were with her. Ember was looking at Gabby now, with a pout and they were worried that the girl was going to cry.

''Sorry to bump in, do you want to take her for a stroll?''

''Yes…can we walk to firehouse 51 with her?''

''Oh yes…I bet she wants to see all the men and women that saved her.'' The woman said and Matt held Ember as they walked to the stroller and put Ember in, Ember smiling at him and he felt like everything would be all right.

Ember was making little babbling sounds as they walked down the street with the stroller, some of the people smiling when they saw Ember as she was so adorable with the plushie she was still holding and they walked towards the fire station, happy to see that the trucks were in so the men were not on call. The first one to greet them was actually Pouch and she walked to the to stroller, greeting Ember with a big fat lick and looked at Matt and Gabby then, happy to see them.

''Wow, look at that, daddy and Mommy Casey.'' Severide smiled as he saw them walking inside and Ember looked around, surprised as so many people were looking at her.

In the common room, everybody wanted to see and hold Ember, all so happy that the little girl was okay and she sat on Cruz' lap when Severide wanted to take her and she started to cry.

''I think she wants to stay with Cruz.'' Otis smirked and when Ember looked at Otis, she only started to cry a lot harder and Matt took her again, letting the little girl cry in his neck, trying to comfort her. She seemed to grow a little more attached to him as she stopped crying now and smiled at him.

''She actually does look a lot like you, Gabby.'' Cruz said and Ember was playing with Mickey as she sat on Matt's lap. Matt bit his lip for a second. Sure, Ember had the same brown eyes as Gabby had and the same dark hair, but she didn't have their genes. It didn't matter at all for him, but it just made him wonder if Elli would have looked like him. Ember did look a lot like Gabby.

After drinking a cup of coffee, Ember was playing around on the blanket they had put on the floor so she could play, as she was seemingly done with all the lap sitting and she chased Pouch, on her knees.

Suddenly the alarm went off and Ember started to cry really loud, shocked by the loud sound and Matt held her as they walked home, the little girl not being able to stop crying.

''I think she is tired.''

''Today was probably a little overwhelming. If I would get handed over to sit on everybody's lap, I would be upset too.'' He said then and she nodded.

''She didn't want the guys holding her, we should tell her that when she is 16.'' Gabby smirked.

''No guy will be touching her while I am her daddy.'' He said, holding the precious girl that stopped crying now and was looking at him and inside, they waited for child service to take her again, as it was time for them to head home, although they wished they could spend more time with her. Ember was still pouting a little bit and Matt took Mickey from Gabby's bag.

''Don't cry…happy!'' He said with a silly voice, shaking the plushie and Ember looked at it, laughed out loud then and her pout was all gone now. Gabby stretched out her hand as her dress was a little sideways when Ember grabbed it.

''Mami.'' Ember said then, holding her arms tight around Gabby's hand. She looked at Matt, her lip shaking because it made her feel strange, that the girl called her mommy. Not because she didn't want to be her mommy, but it was new, strange.

''I think you might look like her mom.'' Matt said.

Gabby gave the girl a hug and smiled. Hopefully they would be able to provide the girl a loving home soon. Matt hugged her then and held her and Gabby smirked.

''She is asleep.''

Looking down, Matt saw the little girl was asleep against his shoulder and still holding Mickey and he smiled.

''Must be exhausted from the fire house visit.''

They walked onto the hallway, Matt holding Ember as she was so fast asleep.

''Can…we put her to bed?'' He asked then carefully, almost scared to let the little girl go again.

''Sure.'' The woman said and she lead them to a room with a crib, where Ember was sleeping until she would be able to go to the family that would take care of her.

They walked to the crib and Matt laid her in the crib, Gabby laying the blanket over her and sang a soft lullaby in Spanish, Ember fast asleep and Matt looked at Gabby.

There was no doubt about it, they were ready to be parents of this lovely little girl.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby had a day with Ember at Child Service to see if they bonded a little while they are finishing up the last things till they are able to take her home with them and although they don't know the girl so well yet, they are growing really attached to her and she is growing attached to them as well. Are they going to be able to take care of the girl and will they be good parents? We will hopefully find out soon…or are they not able to adopt her after all?

Please do tell me if I am rushing too much and if there are any things you would like to see?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is too sad or not? I am scared that the ending might push people away. This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first four chapters and I am so glad you like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review!**

**Four days later**

''Hey Ember, we are home, we are home little girl.'' Matt said as he pushed the stroller towards their apartment and the girl was jabbering to Mickey. Gabby was smiling nervous. It was so amazing they go to take her home but it also frightened her a little bit. She was really excited to be a mother after all but it made her very nervous as well, scared she would mess It up again.

Surprised they looked at all the people standing in the living room, with balloons and a big sheet that said ''Welcome Ember.''

Antonio and Laura were there with their kids and Christie and Violet. Cindy Herrmann was there as well with a big bag full of wrapped presents. As they missed their shift again, she was here to deliver everything from the firehouse.

''Hey, Laura invited us to surprise you.'' Christie said as she hugged Matt and Violet stood by the stroller.

''Hey, I am your cousin, Violet.'' Violet said, looking at the little girl and she got pushed aside.

''I am Diego, I am your cousin!'' He yelled as he pushed Violet aside, looking at the little girl in the stroller and Ember looked at him, a little scared because of the sudden yelling and she dropped Mickey from her hand.

''Diego, don't scare her like that!'' Antonio said and Gabby took Ember from the stroller, the little girl hiding her face in Gabby's dress.

Matt looked surprised as his mom came walking from the kitchen, surprised she was here while Christie was here too but he was glad she was here too so the family was complete.

''hey, I brought this for you. It are some gifts from the firehouse and some stuff that we still had at home from Sophia.''

''That is so nice, thank you.'' Gabby smiled and they all sat down with the cake Laura had brought them and Ember was sitting on Eva's lap.

In the bag from the firehouse was a toy truck, a plushie truck and a firehouse shirt and there were a lot of dressed in the bag from Herrmann's daughter. It was so thoughtful of them.

''Thank you so much.'' Gabby and Matt said to Cindy and Cindy left soon after, leaving the family alone.

Ember was laughing loud as Diego was making fire truck sounds as he drove it towards Ember over the carpet and she laughed again and crawled to Antonio then, smiling at him and he took her on his lap. Matt was happy she seemed so happy because social services had told them that she also seemed really scared at times and sad and she had a lot of nightmares at night.

''Me es Antonio…Yo soy tu tío. Esa mujer es Laura , su tía y su mamá es Gabby y su papá es Matt.'' Antonio said then, pointing at all the people and she smiled. ''Mamí.'' She said then, looking around as if she was looking for her mommy and it broke Gabby's heart when Antonio pointed his finger at Gabby. ''Elle es mamí.'' Then Ember smiled again and waved at Gabby. Gabby waved back and Ember laughed and Gabby felt so endeared. Antonio was right, she was her mommy now. Shortly after the family left to give Matt and Gabby some time with Ember as well, for her to get used at home as well. Gabby was cooking dinner as Matt was watching the news, Ember playing on the play carpet they had bought for her right in front of the couch. He listened as she was jabbering while playing with the dolls she had gotten and didn't even mind the news anymore, the little girl was taking all her attention.

They had dinner, feeding Ember as well and she was jabbering as well. She was so happy again and it made them happy too, that she was no longer frightened and scared now.

They put her to bed and Gabby sang the lullaby again and she was asleep, Matt laying down in bed to read a book and Gabby joined after showering.

''Did you see how she reacted when Antonio spoke to Spanish in her? When I sung the Spanish lullaby?'' Gabby said and Matt looked over his book at her.

''Yes, but that is not so strange considering that everybody probably talked Spanish to her since she was born. I think her parents both spoke Spanish.''

''I want to raise her bilingual…if that is okay. Spanish and English.'' Gabby said then.

''I don't know…I don't speak spa-''

Suddenly they heard Ember crying and they got up, both walking to the baby room and Gabby took her out of the crib, holding the girl as she was sobbing and she walked back to their own room, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Ember, holding the girl close to her and Matt walked in after her.

''They warned us that she would have nightmares, like the last few days while she was still there.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded, softly singing the lullaby again and he looked concerned as she softly started sobbing.

''What is wrong?'' He whispered as Ember was quiet again now.

''Nothing…I just….'' She said but the she got up and brought Ember back to the crib, worried and laid her in the crib, Matt walking after her and looked as Ember was asleep in the crib again and he walked back with Gabby to the bedroom, pulled her in his arms now.

''You are crying about Elli, right?'' He whispered then.

''Yes, I am just so worried that I am going to be a bad mother for Ember…after what happened with Elli.'' She cried and Matt caressed her over her back, sniffed, as he was emotional because Ember was in their home now and he was a daddy but it also made him think about Elli as well.

''it's okay to cry.'' He said then as she was whispering sorry very softly.

''You cont have to apologize. It is all okay, we are parents now…and we will do great, I am sure.'' He said then, kissing her on her forehead and they shared another kiss.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby got to take Ember home and the family welcomed the new little girl in the family and although Ember is still struggling with a lot of fears after what she had been through she was very happy this afternoon and playing and even waving at Gabby. At night she had a nightmare though and cried. Matt and Gabby comforted her and then Gabby broke down, scared she was going to mess it up.

I am glad you don't think I am rushing it too much and I hope I am not rushing now either I just thought it might be nice to have her home instead of waiting longer.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is too sad or not? I am scared that the ending might push people away. This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first four chapters and I am so glad you like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review!**

**Four days later**

''Shh…shh little girl…I got you.'' Matt whispered as he held Ember, Gabby half asleep beside him, but not really able to sleep because the girl had awoken them again because of her crying. It wasn't that she minded waking up, but she felt bad for the girl and hoped that her tears would be gone soon.''

'' Twinkle, twinkle, little star….How I wonder what you are!...Up above the world so high…'' Matt sang softly when she was quiet and looked at him, almost surprised and shocked and started to cry then again.

''Maybe…you shouldn't sing.'' Gabby smirked as Matt wasn't the best singer. Ember slowly became quiet now and hugged her plushy again, looking at her mommy and daddy.

''See, better…hmm?'' Matt said then, caressing through her brown curls and getting up then to put her back to bed. She fell asleep against his shoulder and Matt laid her in the crib then, careful.

''She is back asleep.'' Matt said as he closed the bedroom door as Gabby was waiting in the hallway and they walked back to bed together. He laid his arm around her.

''it is so strange to be a parent now…I mean…we lived up to the moment Elli was born...but Ember, she is just here now. It is like we got no time to prepare, while we are.'' He said and Gabby nodded. They laid down again and Matt held her in his arms and she listened to his soft snoring as they fell asleep, not being able to sleep. He was such a great father and she had lost their baby.

Softly she started to sob, crying herself to sleep, as many nights after they had lost Elli.

Matt was fast asleep, dreaming about the days after they had lost Elli.

**_Matt walked onto the hallway in the hospital, not even sure where he was heading, but he just needed to get out of the room for a second. Yesterday Elli had been born and had passed and Gabby wasn't ready to go home, but he didn't want to stay in the room any longer. He walked to the coffee machine and wanted to grab a cup of coffee when two arms were put on his shoulder and he turned around, saw Severide standing there._**

**_''_****_I am so sorry man.'' Severide said then and Matt nodded; ''Thanks for coming.''_**

**_''_****_Sure, the others didn't want to bother you and Gabby now but we are all here for you.'' Severide said and he hugged Matt, feeling really bad for his friend. _**

**_''_****_You didn't even told us that you were expecting a baby.''_**

**_''_****_Gabby didn't want us to tell you yet…we wanted to tell you all…but we wanted to wait until her candidacy was officially over, even though she wasn't allowed from me to do shifts…but she still went on that last shift…I tried to stop her but now we lost our daughter.'' Matt said, spilling his feelings. _**

**_''_****_Why didn't you tell Boden?'' Kelly asked, although he didn't want his friend to feel even worse. _**

**_''_****_I tried to but then the call came and then she already ran inside…I mean I did try to stop her but….'' Matt's voice broke and Kelly pulled his friend to the bench against the wall and they sat down. _**

**_''_****_You aren't blaming Gabby, right?'' He asked worried because he knew that might be the end of the marriage if he did so._**

**_''_****_I am blaming myself, only so I don't blame her.'' Matt mumbled, stirring his coffee, numb. He tried not to blame her, but somewhere he still did._**

The next morning, Matt walked in with the groceries as Gabby was sitting on the couch with Ember on her lap.

''Los pollitos dicen. Pio pio pio, Cuando tienen hambre…cuando tienen frio.'' Gabby sang as she sang as she clapped Ember's hands and the little girl was laughing.

Matt smiled for a second as it was so cute, when something bothered him.

''What is wrong with singing songs we can both sing to her?'' He asked then.

''Matt, I think we should learn her Spanish too.'' She said.

''You mean you, because you know I don't speak Spanish and that is why I don't like that idea, because I want to be able to talk with our daughter.'' He said angry.

''Why are you so angry only because I want to learn her Spanish?''

''Because we agreed we wouldn't do that with Elli, then why do you want to learn Ember Spanish?'' He asked.

''because…she is from Mexico…and I feel like it would be disrespectful to her parents if we wouldn't teach her Spanish.''

Matt bow his head.

''I would just feel excluded if you would speak Spanish with her and I couldn't understand it.'' He said then. She nodded, slowly and walked to the dresser than, looking at the picture they still had there of the ultrasound where she was still alive.

''Maybe it is time to put it away…I mean…we have Ember now. ''

''I don't think we should put it away.'' Matt said.

''I thought you were happy again, with Ember.'' She said, still holding the frame.

''Doesn't matter we should put Elli's picture away.

''I lost her Matt…I carried her…it is just a picture.''

''She was not just a baby girl you lost, you didn't just lose your daughter…I may not have carried that baby for more than four months, but she was my daughter as well.'' Matt said hurt. ''I loved that girl too, I loved the short time we got to hold and love her until she died. Don't say that I wasn't that close to her.''

''Oh, look at you, the baby whisperer. You were closer to Elli than I was and now it is the same with Ember, she already likes you more than me and that one thing I want to share with her, a second language, you won't allow.'' She said angry.

''You know what, maybe we shouldn't have adopted her, maybe we are not ready to be parents. Maybe it is good you went on that last shift! Because maybe we wouldn't even have been good parents if Elli was still alive. '' He said angry.

''Are you blaming her death on me?'' Gabby asked, angry.

''Yes, actually, yes.'' He said, angry and she shook her head.

''Fine, maybe I should move out? I am sure you can take care of Ember all of your own.'' She said and she walked away, she wanted to go upstairs to pack her bags as she was so angry at him when suddenly she felt two small arms around her leg as she passed Ember.

''Mamí.'' Ember said and Gabby looked at Matt.

''I think we have to figure it out…for Ember.'' She said then, tears in her eyes and he nodded, slowly and they hugged each other.

''I am sorry for wanting to remove that picture.'' She said.

''I am sorry for blaming you.'' He said and hugging each other, they hoped they could figure it all out.

* * *

NOTE: Ember had a nightmare again and Matt was comforting her, so she felt better and put her back to bed and after that he had a nightmare which gave some insight again about what happened after Elli died. The next morning she was singing to Ember in Spanish and Matt told her that he doesn't want her to learn Ember Spanish and she and Matt got into a fight and although some painful words were thrown around, they promised to reconcile for Ember and trying to get through this.

I hope that the emotions in this chapter was realistic and that you didn't think the fight was too over de top.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? I am scared that the ending might push people away. This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first four chapters and I am so glad you like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review!**

Matt sat by the table, his shift still lasted another 2 hours and he wished he could go home. Before, he loved being at work and on shift but now, now Ember was at home he wished he could go home as well, see how the little girl was. Gabby was no longer shift as she was looking after Ember and he was even more mad now. She had easily said yes now to stop working with Ember, while she actually had gone on that last shift with Elli.

''What is wrong?'' Herrmann asked, looking as Casey was staring into the distance, like something was wrong.

''Oh nothing, just missing Ember. Did you have that too with your kids?''

''You bet, I cried the first time I got home after my first shift after Lee Henry was born.'' Herrmann said and Matt smiled. Luckily there were no more calls and he drove home, really quick, so glad to be home now. He kissed Gabby, whom was still in bed and walked to the nursery then, Ember asleep in her crib and he heard Gabby walking in behind him.

''She had a lot of nightmares…she is finally asleep.''

Matt nodded and they shared a kiss again as they walked out again, not wanting to wake up the little girl because she was finally asleep then. They moved to the kitchen then, both a little hungry and had some food. He was still in his shift clothes but Gabby already making breakfast for him, so they had the breakfast and he told her about the shift.

''Sounds like an exciting shift,''

''Yes, I mean, I am just happy that we saved that family, that was most important.''

''I am happy to hear that to.'' She smiled as she got another egg for Matt and even more toast but he was so hungry after the shift. Before, they had gone to a restaurant very often because they were both hungry after a long shift.

''I was just thinking…doesn't it matter to you that you don't have a career now anymore?'' Matt asked then.

''I thought you were happy that I am staying home to look after Ember.'' Gabby said then and he nodded.

''I am, she needs a parent at home…but I just wished that you hadn't pushed your career back then. You didn't have to go to that last shift.''

''I thought we weren't going to fight anymore.'' She said angry and got up, shook her head. He nodded, grabbed the newspaper.

''Matt, don't ignore me.'' She said then, taking Ember on her lap and eating some fruit.

''You don't want me to say what is on my mind anyway.'' He said, as he kept reading the paper.

''I thought we were going to stick together, for Ember.'' She said.

''I think we should talk if we stick together.'' He said then and

''I think we should go see a psychologist…together…not because I think that our relationship is broken because I don't want it to be broken. I want to heal it before the cracks can get worse.'' She said then, tears filling her eyes and her lip shaking.

''I am sorry, I am sorry for being such a dork the last few days…it is all just new to me…and I…I think we might need some help to talk.'' He said then, walking around the table, laid his arms around her and she sobbed.

''I am sorry, too. I mean, if you don't want Ember to learn Spanish…I should respect that too. Maybe I can learn a little as well…but maybe I need some time too… sorry.'' He said then, with a small smile.

''I think we have been taking out our nerves on each other.'' He said and she nodded. They shared a hug and a kiss.

''Maybe we can take a walk through the park, with Ember. Maybe we can have a good time there with her and we will both feel better. ''

''Sounds like a great plan.'' Matt said then and he got up, getting changed as well as he was still wearing his clothes from shift.

''You look so pretty in your little dressy.'' He said then, walking into the room as Gabby was dressing Ember and he tickled Ember on her belly, the little girl laughing loud and Matt kissed Gabby in her neck.

They walked outside then, walking through the park close by together and Matt was pushing the stroller. She moved closer to him, laid her arm around him and kissed him in his neck.

They were stupid for fighting all the time, because they loved each other so much. They should be so happy that they had a little family now and they had to enjoy this, because Ember would grow up so quick. After walking around they got some ice cream and sat down on a bench, looking at Ember.

''Here, try a little.'' Gabby smiled then, holding the ice cream out to Ember and the little girl carefully licked a little of it, reaching out her arm then, trying to take the ice cream and Gabby laughed.

''Oh no, don't take my ice cream.'' She smiled then and Ember pouted. Matt held out his then and she took a little lick again, smiling and kicking with her legs, reaching out her arms again.

''Hold my ice cream.'' Matt said and Gabby looked surprised as he got up and he came walking back with a tiny cone with ice cream for Ember.

''This one is for you, little one.'' Matt said then, holding it out to her and she licked it, laughing loud then.

Ember took another lick of the ice cream, putting her hands in the ice cream then and smearing it all over her mouth and on Matt's arm then.

''You little mess.'' Matt laughed then but they let her enjoy her ice cream, although there was more on her face, on Matt an don her dress than in her mouth.

Hand in hand, pushing the stroller each with one hand and they looked at each other. They had a long way to go and still had to talk with each other a lot to get better, but they would get through this, for sure.

NOTE: Ember had a night of nightmares again and Matt came home from shift, but happily she was asleep then. He was very anxious to get home after shift and to see her again. Matt and Gabby fought again but promised that they would finally get some help maybe too they can talk to each other, even if that means help and after that they went to the park. They had some ice cream and so had little Ember and after that they looked at each other, hoping that everything would be okay.

I hope that the ending of this chapter cheered you up with little ember devouring her ice cream and smearing it all over Matt.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? I am scared that the ending might push people away. This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first four chapters and I am so glad you like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review!**

''So, when did your relationship started to get strained? Is there any exact moment.''

''I think when we lost our daughter.'' Matt said.

''I don't think so. I think that it started when we found out that Matt's sperm wasn't fertile enough to have a baby.''

''But we didn't fight then.'' Matt said, although he also knew that was right.

''True, but our relationship got more strained, we had to live with the thought that we would probably never have kids.'' Gabby said and he nodded.

They talked about the straining of the relationship and he looked at her. It was raining outside and the office was grey, gloomy. It was exactly like he had thought and he hoped that he would feel better…although talking about it did make her feel better. Hopefully this would make them overcome everything that was still on their path, hopefully with less fights.

''But then you did get pregnant? You found out that you were having a baby?'' The psychologist asked and Matt smiled, tears in his eyes as well because it made him sad to think about how happy it had seemed then and how wrong it had gone after, but

''It was probably one of the best days of my life.'' Gabby smiled.

**Gabby looked at the test, Matt would be home from his contracting job any minute and she could tell him. Her period had been very late but she had thought that it was nothing, because it had happened some times before. But this time it was true. Matt came walking in, kicking the snow from his shoes and getting his big jacket off when she hugged him, almost jumping him. **

**''****Matt, we are pregnant.'' Gabby said then. **

**''****no, you can't be pregnant. At least not from me…you know what the doctor said…''**

**''****The doctor said that your sperm probably wouldn't be fertile enough, but you never know. Maybe we are lucky.'' She smiled then and kissed him and he slowly smiled. **

**''****I just have to ask…you didn't on cheat on me…right?'' Matt asked. He knew Gabby wouldn't just cheat on him but it still worried because he wasn't really fertile and he was happy that they were expecting a baby if it was true but it was just surprised him so much. **

**''****how can you say that? Of course I didn't cheat on you.''**

**''****I am sorry! I am just a little overwhelmed. That is all.'' He said then and they hugged. **

**''****You are not lying?''**

**''****No, I did three tests and they are all positive and I even took a clear blue test…which said we are four weeks pregnant.'' She smiled with tears in her eyes and they shared a kiss. **

**''****We are having a baby.'' Matt said, gobschmacked and they held each other and he laid his hand on her tummy. **

**They turned to each other again and kissed each other again, both so happy about this news. **

''I was so happy…I didn't think our love would ever break then…because things were looking so good for us.'' Matt said, his lip shaking and Gabby nodded.

''We were both so happy…it is sad that we have to blame each other.'' Gabby said then.

''I think we should stop blaming each other.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''it is good to hear you both say that.

They walked out, both happy that the session was over for now, because they both were emotional now and outside, they shared a hug.

''This really helped. '' Gabby said.

''Yes. It was a good idea.'' Matt said and they drove home, picking Ember up at Christie's place.

''Violet braided her hair.'' Christie said as she handed Ember to them, her hair in a few little braids, all on different spots on her head and uneven and Ember was pouting, like even she knew she looked ridiculous. Violet was smiling proud at them from the hallway.

''it uhm…looks wonderful Violet.'' Gabby managed to say and as she walked to the car, she got the little braids out of the hair.

''I am pretty sure your niece is not going to be a hairdresser.'' She said then.

''She could still learn it.'' Matt smirked. They drove home but gabby told him to stop then at the shopping Centre.

''She still needs some things.'' Gabby said.

''Sounds good, we can go shopping now.'' He said and they got out of the car, Ember in the stroller and made their way through the shopping mall. They bought some more dresses for her and a small pajama as she only had one and some other small things.

They walked past a jeweler and Gabby pointed at the little necklace. It was for little children and it was a silver necklace with a little heart.

''This is beautiful.'' Gabby said then, looking at the necklace.

''I think we should get it for her.''

''Matt it is expensive.''

''But we can afford it and it will look wonderful on her, we can get her name engraved in it.'' Matt said and they walked inside, Ember looking around from the stroller, pushing her hand on the glass showcases, the retail man looking at her, almost angry because he had to clean the glass again later.

''We want to get this engraved for her.''

''Okay, what should be on it?''

''Ember, it is a her name.''

''You have a very pretty daughter.'' He said to Gabby. ''Looks exactly like her mommy…and'' He frowned at Matt.

''She is your daughter too?'' The man asked and Matt looked at him, not sure why he wasn't minding his own business.

''Yes, actually she is. Or did you want to hear that she was adopted? Because she is that too, doesn't mean she is not my daughter.'' Matt said and he looked at the man, a little angry.

''Your daughter is very cute.'' The man said then, giving them a receipt that they could pick the necklace up in an hour. They had lunch in the mall, Gabby had some for Ember with her in her bag and the little girl was playing with the Mickey in the stroller, jabbering to him and some people smiled at them and her, as it was so cute.

Then they picked up the necklace and carefully Gabby put it around her neck, making sure it was not to tight.

''It looks good on your daughter.'' The retail man said then.

''Our daughter…yeah.'' Matt smiled proud.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt had their first session of therapy and it made them feel a lot better and we got more view I the past and found out how Gabby and Matt found out that she was pregnant and they were so happy. Then they got Ember back, whom got a makeover from Violet! After that they bought a necklace for Ember and were so proud of their little daughter.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby are still trying to get through everything and Kelly, Matt and Ember go on an adventure!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for all your response on the first four chapters and I am so glad you like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! This is more lighthearted chapter after all the heavy chapters. **

**Two weeks later**

''Gabby I really can't cancel this.'' Matt said, almost desperate. ''You would watch Ember, can't you take Ember with you while you go shopping?''

''Matt I promised my mom I would come with her I just forgot about it. The stroller is really not easy to take in the shops.'' She said, feeling really bad.

''I think I could take her with my to Molly's, then.'' He said but as they were having a guy's afternoon there and they were going to have a darts tournament and have a few beers.''

''You could walk there by stroller and not drink too much so you can walk back with her.''

''Can't we ask Eva to babysit her?'' Matt asked then as it was not that he didn't want to take Ember, it just seemed easier to to go alone, also because of the other men.

Gabby nodded and took her phone and called her niece.

''hey Eva, do you think you can maybe babsit Ember for us?''

''I am sorry aunt Gabby. I have to meet a friend for a school project today.''

''don't worry sweetie, school is more important.'' Gabby said understanding.

''Does Ember like the ragdoll I bought for her?''

''Oh, she loves it.'' Gabby said, happy to tell her this and Eva laughed.

''I am really glad to hear that.'' Eva said and he hung up.

''Sorry Matt, she can't babysit either…but I can cancel my mom.'' Gabby said a little sad. They loved spending time with Ember but they were both doing that now most of the time and it would be nice to have some time to spend with his friends and for Gabby with her mom.

''You know what, I will take her with me.'' Matt said then. ''I will be responsible and go home early without drinking too many beers.''

''I am home earlier, I can pick her up then, then you can drink in the evening.''

''Sounds perfect.'' Matt said and he got Ember and himself ready to leave.

''Love you, have fun shopping with your mom.'' Matt said as he kissed her and put Ember in the stroller and walked to Molly's. Which was not that far away and by the door, he stopped because he could not get the stroller up the steps on his own and he took Ember out, figured Severide could help him when he was inside and walked inside, carrying Ember in his arms.

''Looks like somebody is on babysit duty.''

''Way to go, Adam Garner.'' Severide smirked as he was holding Ember against his chest.

''Gabby couldn't take her shopping so I figured I would take her….would you mind not smoking?'' he asked, feeling a little bad because he felt like he ruining guys day now. ''She will be picked up around eight by Gabby…then we can smoke cigars.''

''Not a problem.'' Severide said and Herrmann nodded.

''Guess she wants to hang out with the guys.'' He laughed and Mills pointed to the floor then.

''pouch is here to she is not the only girl.''

Pouch was half asleep on a blanket on the ground and Matt nodded. Luckily Pouch and Ember had seen good with each other before but he took the blanket from his bag and put it farther away from Pouch, to play on. Just to be sure. It was not that he didn't trust the dog, he was just very careful with his precious daughter.

Severide helped him get the big stroller inside then and Herrmann held up a bottle then.

''Íf she needs a refill of her little sippy cup, I have some apple juice here.'' Herrmann said then.

''Are we also getting some beer? I mean I know Ember is the guest of honor now but we still need some beverages as well.'' Cruz smirked then.

Matt kneeled down by Ember and took some of the toys from his bag. Her Mickey mouse plushy, the rag doll she had gotten from Eva, which she had bought with her own babysitting money for the little girl and her favorite plastic fire truck.

They started the dart tournament, Ember jabbering by the blanket as she was playing with Mickey and her rag doll and Mills turned around.

''How am I supposed to throw darts when this cuteness is happening behind me?''

''Ember really wants me to win the cup.'' Matt smirked. The cup that they could win was just a simply gold painted mug with chocolates in it, something they had made since the first guy afternoon.

Pouch moved closer to the girl now and he looked very nervous first but instead the dog just laid down close to her and Ember. The dog gently licked her face and laid back down. Ember fell asleep against the dog and Matt looked endeared.

''Time to get food.'' Herrmann said after the first rounds of the tournament, only Mills and Matt still in for a final after dinner.

''I didn't drink anything yet, I could drive to the restaurant.'' Matt offered then and they walked to Severide's car.

''Take Ember with you. I got a child seat especially for her.''

''Really? Why?'' Matt asked surprised.

''Because I figured if you can't find a babysitter, I am still here.'' Kelly said.

''hat is amazing, thanks. Do you hear that, Ember? Uncle Kelly will be your next babysitter.'' He smirked and put Ember in the seat.

They went to the take out restaurant and Kelly was dancing around with Ember on his arm and the little girl was laughing so loud and Matt picked up Mickey as she dropped the plushy and laid it on the counter as they paid and walked to the car then with the food, Ember crying loud and Matt comforted her and the girl was silent. Matt drove back to Molly's.

Suddenly Ember started to cry and Matt looked surprise. Then he looked in the rearview mirror and saw something was missing.

''Kelly, her Mickey plushy is gone.''

Kelly turned to see if she dropped it and it was on the floor in the car but it was not there either.

''Oh dear.'' Kelly said then and they turned out the restaurant, hoping it would still be there. He parked the car and ran inside.

''Was a Mickey Mouse plushy left here?'' He asked worried. Kelly entered the restaurant with a sniffing and crying Ember.

''Haven't seen it.'' The man behind the counter said then.

NOTE: Gabby and Matt had plans and were discussing who had to take little Ember because Eva couldn't babysit and Matt took her with him to the guys afternoon where she fitted in with the dog and later also went with Kelly and Matt to the restaurant but now they lost her precious Mickey! Can they find it back?

Upcoming: Can Kelly and Matt save Mickey and make Ember smile again and who will win the dart contest?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! The search for little Mickey continues ;) **

''No, it has to be here. We left it here by accident so it has to be here.'' Matt said.

''Bud, I don't see it, it is not here.'' The man behind the counter said and Matt looked around the restaurant, saw a family sitting by a table then, the boy holding a Mickey plushy as well…it seemed different but he had to ask.

''No, it is his!'' The woman said angry and Matt nodded.

''I am sorry.''

The family kept looking at him, very angry so Matt moved away from the table as quick as he could and walked back to Severide.

''Did you see it anywhere?''

''It is gone Matt.'' Severide said, a little sad that they had lost the plushy Ember loved so much.

''Nooo…how can it just be gone?'' Matt said, lost as he was still looking around.

''You know what, where did you buy it?'' Severide asked.

''In the hospital.'' Matt said and Kelly was still trying to comfort the girl a little buy she kept sobbing. They walked back to the car then, Matt sighed.

''I am scared that we won't ever comfort her if we don't find that plushy that she well never get happy again.'' He said and Severide put Ember back in the child seat.

''Why don't we drive to the hospital then? We can buy the same one…maybe it will make her happy, maybe she won't notice it is not the same one.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded as it sounded like a good idea.

They drove to the hospital and Kelly stayed with Ember in the car and Matt looked around in the shop. He sighed deep as the Mickey plushies were gone.

''don't you have the Mickey plushy anymore?'' Matt asked worried and the woman shrugged.

''I don't think so, I think they are all sold out.''

''Can you check somewhere in the back? Maybe there is one left…I really need one.''

''Sir, they are sold out.''

''Can you check?'' Matt asked and the woman sighed deep.

''Sir, I told you they are sold out. I just don't want to go back there and check while I know that they are all sold out. Now please step aside, there is a queue behind you.'' She said and Matt stepped aside, looking a little upset. How could they have lost her plushy. He had had it in his hand and put it on the counter and not it was gone. They really needed it back. He just stood there for a bit, not sure what to do now he could not even buy a new plushy for her.

''Can you please please check?'' Matt asked again because he was so desperate, he didn't want his daughter to keep crying. The woman wanted to get mad but then she saw another man walking in with a crying infant on his arm.

''See, that is my daughter and she lost the Mickey Mouse plushy. I bought it here so I wanted to buy the same one.'' He explained and the woman finally nodded now and walked to the back of the shop as there were no more costumers.

Matt took Ember in his arms again and kissed the little girl on her forehead.

''don't cry baby, it is all going to be okay. We are going to find it. I promise.''

Ember kept on crying and Matt felt so bad and he kept holding the girl.

''It will be okay…I promise we will find your plushy, sweetie.'' He said then and Ember kept sobbing.

Kelly looked as the saleswoman came back.

''Sorry, but there isn't any. I am really sorry.''

The men nodded, thanked her for looking but walked outside to the car then.

Kelly tucked his hands in his pockets as it was cold outside and they walked back to the car.

''Look what I found.'' Kelly said then, holding up Mickey.

''Where did you find that?'' Matt asked surprised.

''in the pocket of my jacket.'' Kelly said. He probably picked it up as they walked out and Matt looked at him.

''Really….you had it with you all this time. Really?''

Severide shrugged and Matt let go of a small laugh then. They got back in the car and Kelly handed the Mickey to Ember and the little girl smiled happy. He hugged it again and Matt was sighing as they drove away.

''How did you not figure out that it was in your pocket. I mean, you put it in there yourself.'' Matt said and Kelly shrugged.

''Think I was a little absent in my mind when I put it in there.''

''You got that more often.'' Matt smiled and Kelly shook his head.

''Oh shut up you.''

They were back at Molly's now and Ember was asleep in the stroller as the men were getting ready for the last darting match.

''Come on Mills.'' Severide said to tease his friend and Ember suddenly let go of a loud giggle while playing.

''Well, I have support as well.'' Matt said then and he threw again and scored a lot of points, Mills sighed and Matt won after a while.

''Congrats, hereby you are the new champion of Molly's on the guy's night.'' Otis said, handing him the mug and they laughed.

Ember threw her sippy cup aside, screaming loud and smiling and Kelly picked her up.

''You are proud of your daddy too, hmm.'' Kelly smirked and Matt walked to the bar, filling her sippy cup again and took her from Kelly then, to give her a clean diaper.

''Maybe I should wait with it, maybe mommy will do it then.''

The little girl stretched out her arms to him as he was changing her diaper and he looked at her, sticking his tongue out then and she laughed loud.

''You are daddy's little girl.''

She laughed again and they walked back, when Gabby was waiting for them there.

''Looks like it is my lucky day without a dirty diaper.'' She smiled.

''Look Gabby, we won the cup!'' Matt said, holding it up and Ember was sitting on his other arm, waving at her mommy and Gabby smiled, kissed her daughter on the cheek and took the girl in her arms. Matt kissed Gabby, happy to see her.

''How was shopping with your mom.''

''Yes, it was great. I bought a same kind of Mickey mouse plushy as she has now, so if we ever lose one we still have the same for her.''

Kelly started laughing so hard by the bar Matt had a hard time not reacting to it.

''Time to go little one.'' She smiled but Ember kept pointing at Pouch.

''Bye bye Pouch.'' Gabby said and Ember waved at the dog then and at the other men and Matt kissed Ember on his cheek as well and Gabby left with Ember and Matt got a beer from Herrmann.

''Time to drink, darts champion.'' Herrmann smirked and they sat by the bar.

Severide smirked then.

''Busy day.'' He said.

''because you hid the Mickey.''

'''The big adventure of the missing Mickey.'' Severide smirked and they drank a beer together, glad that Ember had the plushy again after all.

NOTE: Matt and Severide looked everywhere for Mickey and even went to the hospital to find a new one but then Severide found it in his jacket and luckily Ember got is back and Matt became darts champion with Ember as his biggest fan and Gabby bought another Mickey so they have a back up plan.

Upcoming: A family member of Ember comes in contact with Matt and Gabby and wants to take the girl back to Mexico.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! The search for little Mickey continues ;) **

Matt was laying on the couch, tired from the shift he had just come back from and he was trying to watch the morning news but he was too tired. Ember was playing on the play blanket in front of him, dressed in her pink dress and smiling happy. He smiled back at her and looked at the TV now. Gabby was at the grocery store and was getting lunch for all of them at Laura's bakery.

''Papi!'' Ember said then, climbing up against the couch so she was upright and she smiled at him as she held the fire truck out for him and he sat down on the ground beside her, made little siren sounds as he rolled it over the floor and the girl was laughing really loud as her daddy was doing so. He sat down on the ground beside her and they played together. She kept handing stuff to him, jabbering as if she was telling him very serious stories and he smiled as it was so cute. Then his phone suddenly started to ring and he sat on the edge of the couch so he could take off the phone and talk when Ember gave him a pout because he stopped playing with her.

''this is Matthew Casey.'' Matt said then, picking up as phone as it was usually something for his contracting side job and he wasn't sure if he was going to do it because now Ember was a part of their family he wanted to spend more time at home as well. But if it was a small job he would still take it.

''This is Ana Herrera….you adopted my niece.'' He suddenly heard a woman say with a heavy accent.

''We adopted a little girl a month ago yeah….but she had no family. They researched it.'' He said, wanting to hang up the phone because he thought it was some kind of stupid joke.

''She is my niece and I want to take her back to the country she is from. Her mom and dad are gone but I am still her family.''

Matt sat down, he looked at the little girl, wondering if he really was talking to her family.

''What is her name? I mean…what was the name her parents gave her?''

''Rosa Maria Ana Herrera.'' The woman said then and Matt was silent.

''I want my niece, Rosa Maria back.'' She said then and Matt looked a little lost.

''No, it can't be true because they researched it all before we could adopt her. She had no family.''

''She is my niece.'' The woman said and she started to sob on the phone and Matt bit his lip.

''What is her name now?'' The woman sobbed.

''Ember Casey.'' Matt said and the woman started to cry even louder.

''I want my niece back with my in Mexico. My sister was her mother and she died on the way to the USA.'' The woman sobbed. ''She just wanted a better life for her daughter.''

''We are providing Ember a good life.'' Matt said and he knew it was more selfish to say it but he didn't want to lose the girl, the girl that was finally his daughter.

''DO you have a niece?''

''Yes I do.''

''And you would do everything for her?''

''Yes.''

''Well, I want Rosa Maria back with me, she is my little niece and if you pay us….I could give her a good life here, with her remaining family.''

''I – I don't know.'' Matt said then and he looked at his phone, hung up then because he couldn't deal with his anymore. Ember was playing on the ground and he sat down beside her, so scared that he would never see her again if her aunt really wanted to take her. He really loved her and he didn't want her to leave. He and everybody else were growing so attached to her and she was growing attached to him and everybody around him.

But he did get where the woman was coming from, that she wanted to have her niece back because she was her family and he would have done the same for Violet, Eva and Diego but he would never let go of Ember again. Although she was only with them for a month now, he would never let go of her. She was his daughter, she was their daughter.

''Rosa Maria?'' Matt asked then and Ember looked up at him and smiled and he bit his lip, realized that that name really could be her real name. She got up against laid her hands on his knees and she leaned against him to stand upright and he took the girl on his lap when the front door opened.

''What is wrong?'' Gabby asked concerned. Matt bit his lip again and she saw tears in his eyes, something she did not see very often with him. She barely ever saw him cry. Even when Elli had died, he never showed her his tears although she was sure he had cried over it. But he had never shown it to her.

Now he was crying. Right here in the middle of the living room…on the couch.

''What is wrong?'' She asked again.

''An aunt of Ember called, she wants to take her niece in. She wants her niece to come back to Mexico.'' He told Gabby then and she shook her head.

''No, they checked for her family and they told us that she had to family. Matt it can't be true. You get that right?''

''Then how did she get my number?'' Matt asked and she sat down beside him and laid her arm around him, worried because he was actually crying.

''I am so scared to lose her Gabby. We can't lose Ember. We can't lose another baby.'' He cried and she pulled his head against her chest and kissed him on his head.

''We won't lose her. I promise we won't lose her. We can't lose her.'' Gabby said and she hugged Matt and Ember, hugged the little family and knew that they would never get torn apart.

''Mami…papi…'' Ember said as he held them both, as if she also knew what was going on and Matt kissed Gabby. Hoping their family would never separated. That was all they could hope for and although they didn't want to find Ember's real family, they also wanted to fight to keep her right with them.

The little girl was still holding them and Matt and Gabby looked at each other, knew they would never let go of the girl again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was alone with Ember for a while because he just came back from shift and Gabby was out to the shop for lunch. He was playing with Ember when he suddenly got a call from Mexico and a woman said to be Ember's aunt and she wants Ember back and to live with her again but Gabby and Matt don't want to let go of her.

Upcoming: Ember's aunt keeps insisting on taking Ember back to Mexico and Gabby and Matt are scared, but get some help from an unexpected person.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sadder one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! Reviews have really been declining lately and I am scared that you are losing interest in the story. **

They sat in front of Voight, Matt feeling a little bit awkward because of the history he had with the man. Matt felt a little tense but as Antonio had promised that he would get somebody to look into it and honestly, Voight was one of the best detectives so they were lucky he was looking at their case. He was probably the best and he would be able to help them, together with Antonio.

Antonio sat in the office, Ember sitting on his lap and she was slapping her tiny hands on the desk and jabbering to her uncle. Jay looked from his desk and made a silly face at her and the girl looked at him, frowning and with her mouth open.

''Oh yes he is ugly….'' Antonio smirked and Ember just looked at Jay. Erin came walking by and made a silly face and the girl laughed again and clapped her hands.

''Why don't you like me baby girl.'' Jay said with a pout and Ember just frowned at him again, shook her head and played with the fire truck at Antonio's desk.

Matt and Gabby stood behind Voight as he was tracing her phone number.

''Registered to Catalina Ana Herrera.''

''She said Ana Herrera on the phone yesterday so that is right.'' Matt said and Voight nodded. He kept on looking and looked up then.

''Do you mind coming back later, so I can do my work.'' Voight said then and they nodded.

''Sure, can we borrow Antonio for lunch?'' Gabby asked and Voight nodded.

''Oh yes, please take that guy away.'' He smirked and they walked out. Matt waited by the door for just a second.

''Thank you, I really appreciate it.'' Matt said and meant it because of their history so it felt really nice that he wanted to do this for them.

At the bakery they passed the buffet to see what they were going to have and Ember kept pointing at a strawberry cheesecake and Matt smirked.

''You want this?''

He took it, to eat and he could share a little of the soft strawberry with her and they walked to a table, Laura sitting down by them as well as it wasn't so busy. None of them brought up the aunt again as they all just wanted to enjoy the lunch and also just make Matt and Gabby feel better and distract them a bit because of what was going on now.

Matt put a little bit of the soft topping of the cake on in Ember's mouth and the little girl smiled and reached out for the cake, tried to get some on her fingers to eat and they laughed, the little girl laughing with them.

Laura felt really bad Antonio had told her about the phone call. She really hoped that they would not lose the little girl again because they all were getting so attached of the girl and none of them could imagine living without the little girl again.

Gabby felt so tense because she was so worried that they were going to lose Ember after all. They cared about the little girl so much and wanted to raise her until she was older and now she had to leave them, maybe. She couldn't lose another girl.

''Do you want another one?'' Laura smiled then and Ember pointed a the other pieces of cake that were still there and she got up and took one of the strawberry cheesecakes then and put it on the table in front of Ember, whom was on Gabby's lap and her hands dug into the cake and she was eating it, smudging it all over her face and all over Gabby. Laura was laughing.

''You did this on purpose, just to get me dirty.'' Gabby smirked.

''Oh no, I did this to spoil my little adorable niece.'' Laura said, smiling at the little girl that was giving her family so many sticky cake hands all over their clothes.

They went back to the police station and they walked with Ember into the office, the little girl almost seemed to be a little bit scared of the older man and the man smiled at her and finally she waved back, burying her face in her daddies coat again then.

''So, do you know anything?'' Matt said, hoping for good news and Gabby grabbed his hand, scared for what was going to come.

''I haven't found out exactly what is up with the aunt but I can tell you something is wrong. I am still looking and I will call you as soon as I found what it is.'' Voight explained then.

''Thank you so much.'' Matt said and he shook Voight's hand, really grateful this man was helping them and they walked out, said bye to Antonio.

''Oooh.'' Ember said as she hugged her uncle and Matt wanted to walk away with her when she pointed at Jay and Matt walked towards him with her and Jay looked surprised but then she gave him a hug as well and made a silly pout at him and he laughed.

''Bye baby girl.'' He smirked then as she waved at him as Matt carried her away.

''You made a new friend, I see.'' Antonio smirked.

''My new bestie.'' Jay smirked.

Antonio walked into the office and sat down on the edge of the desk.

''You have not told anything yet about it to Matt and Gabby so maybe you can tell it to me.''

''She is not Ember's aunt. She said that Ember's name would have been Rosa Maria Herrera. Her niece indeed had that name…but that niece passed away about three months ago. She can't be Ember's aunt. Ember is not Rosa Maria Herrera.'' Voight explained and Antonio nodded, laid his hand in front of his mouth then, wondering what Gabby and Matt had really gotten themselves into.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby saw Voight because Antonio asked his boss for help with finding out who the aunt is because nobody seems to trust her, because it is abrupt. Antonio and Jay had some fun with little Ember and they went out to the bakery to have lunch and to all get a little distraction because they were so scared to lose Ember and Ember had some with the strawberry cheesecake and back in the office, Voight told them that he was on to something. Antonio asked for more information and there are sure some things going on.

Upcoming: Voight tells Gabby and Matt about the aunt, Matt and Gabby take Ember to the memorial and spend a good night together.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! Reviews have really been declining lately and I am scared that you are losing interest in the story. **

Matt had Ember on his arm as they walked to the memorial where Elli's ashes were and she had a flower in her hand. It was a nice pink flower that Ember had chosen by pointing at it. Gabby pushed the stroller that empty as Ember preferred to be carried around by Matt like a little princes.

Gabby also had some flowers and as they were there, she put the flowers by the other flowers that were there. She whipped away one tear and Matt got down on his knees, Ember standing on her tiny legs and she dropped the flower on the ground, like her mommy had done.

''Hey Elli, we are here with your little sister…she brought you a flower as well.'' Gabby said softly. Ember looked at all the flowers there.

It was two months ago now that they had saved Ember and it was two months ago Elli should have been born actually. It felt a little sad that they were here now with Ember but they wanted to take the girl. She was too young to understand where she was but they would come here more often, so they felt like taking her.

''All these flowers are for little babies, like your little sister…she isn't with us not but I am sure she is looking at us.'' Gabby said and she kissed Ember on her cheek and pointed at the small stone heart that was for Elli.

''That is for your sister…so when we miss her we go here and put flowers by the heart…'' Gabby mumbled then, more to herself than the Ember and Ember touched the flower again she had put there.

''It is a really beautiful flower, right?'' Gabby smiled then and Ember caressed it again and she felt so grateful that she got to be here with their little daughter but it also made a little sad, but she knew they had to be grateful they had a little daughter now, although she would never replace Elli.

Matt's phone started to ring.

Matt felt bad because his phone went off at the memorial but as it was Voight he knew he had to take it and he walked away to take off the phone, looked for a second as he saw Gabby and Ember together at the memorial, Gabby pointing at all the little heart shaped stones that were there, with names engraved in them and Ember was caressing the one that said ''Elli Casey'' with her tiny hand.

''Matt are you there?'' He heard Voight ask.

''Oh yes, I am here, sorry.

''Can you come to office for a bit.''

''Oh, sure.'' Matt said and they drove to the police station. They went up to the office again and Ember pointed at Jay and made a silly pout again.

''Doooh!'' She yelled then, pointing at him and reaching his arms out to him and Jay took her from Gabby. She smiled a she was reunited with the silly man that she liked to tease as Matt and Gabby kept walking to the office, Antonio and Voight waiting for them there.

''Hey guys…sit down.'' Voight said and they did so, sat down by his desk and Antonio laid some papers on the desk.

''So, she is not Ember's aunt.'' Matt started.

''No, Ember's real name was Catalina Lopez. But she has no family left in Mexico. It was hard to trace, but she has no remaining family.''

Matt and Gabby nodded and it was somewhat special to hear her name.

''The woman that contacted you did have a niece called Rosa Maria Herrera. But that girl passed away three months ago.''

Gabby let go of a sad sigh because she got sad every time they heard a young baby had died.

''She contacted you because she saw the article that was on the Chicago new website and she traced you through your name. She found your contracting company and that is how they got your number. She is trying to get you to brign the girl back to Mexico and keep paying for her.'' Voight explained and Matt nodded.

''but she wasn't related to Ember at all?'' He asked then and Antonio nodded.

''not at all.'' Antonio said then.

''Have you found out what her parents names are?'' Gabby asked then and Matt looked a little surprised.

''Carmen and Michaelo Lopez.'' Antonio said and Gabby nodded.

''Thank you so much for looking at this for us.'' Matt said.

''Are you going to go after her and sue her?'' Voight asked then.

''No…no I mean…if she tries to get money from us. If she has to do that, I am sure that she doesn't have much money and I don't want to go after her. I just want to have time with the family and raise Ember.'' Matt said. ''We just cut all contact with her.'' Matt said then.

''Don't worry, I already made it clear that she never has to bother her again because then we are going after her. ''

''shouldn't you arrest her as a cop.''

''I wanted to let you decide.'' Voight said and Antonio nodded.

They both thanked the two policemen again and walked out of the office, Ember almost sad when she had to leave Jay's lap because Jay was sharing his fruit with her and with her mouth full of strawberry, she waved goodbye at him and they smiled, glad that Ember was so comfortable around other people, because she had been scared at first.

They got in the car and Matt drove off the parking spot.

''I think we should give her a middle name.'' Gabby said and Matt looked at her. They hadn't really thought about that because they were too focused on adopting her.

''What do you want to give her as a middle name?'' Matt asked as they were in the car.

''Catalina.'' Gabby smiled. ''Because that is the name her parents gave her, I think that would be respectful.''

''I like that.'' Matt nodded and he thought it was respectful as well.

''Ember Catalina Casey.'' Matt smiled.

They arrived home and Matt was in the kitchen, preparing dinner when Ember crawled into the kitchen. Gabby came walking into the kitchen as well and she stood there, Ember suddenly climbing up against her leg.

''Oh look at you, all standing up.'' Gabby smiled and Ember smiled at her and Matt dropped when he was doing and looked.

''I think she is almost ready to walk.'' Matt smiled and Gabby nodded and gave him a kiss. Their little family was not going to separated and they could give each other more and more love, so happy that they were still together.

NOTE: Matt and Gabby took Ember to the memorial where there is a little stone for Elli and Ember put a flower down there. Matt got a phone call and they had to go to the police station. Ember was happy to see her bestie Jay again while Voight and Antonio told Matt and Gabby that the fake aunt wanted to get money of them but they chose not to go after her. They went home after choosing to give Ember a middle name and their family is so happy together.

Upcoming: We jump ahead in time to Ember's first birthday and somebody has a very surprising offer for Matt and Gabby.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Two months later**

**Matt walked to the living room with the large pink cake they had gotten for Ember. As they knew who she was know they had finally gotten her birth date and today she would turn one. **

Matt put it on the table.

''Strawberry cheesecake from Laura, your favorite.'' Gabby smirked as she kissed her daughter on her cheek and Ember smiled excited and pointed at the little candle.

''Come on, let's blow it out together.'' Gabby smirked then and together with Ember she blew the candle out, Ember looking a little surprised as the tiny flame was gone but laughing then.

She got a piece of cake and everybody in the room took a piece and together they chatted. Ember walked around with the help of Antonio as he held her hand and walked to the push toy that Antonio and Laura had bought for her. It was a fire truck that she could push and practice walking with and she already loved it.

''Oh before I forget, this if from your bestie Jay.'' Antonio said then, taking a small gift from his backpack and Ember walked to Gabby with the gift in her hands and Gabby helped her unwrap it. It was a small box with two little bobby pins with Mickey Mouse's ears on the end of it and Ember smiled.

''It is from Erin and Jay together, they love her so much after they saw her in the office.''

''Aww, please give me their number so I can thank them.'' Gabby said, it was such a great gift and Ember pointed at the boy and then at her hair and Matt put them in her hair, a little awkward.

''Ooooh!'' Ember said as she walked around with the bobby pins in her hair, showing them to everybody to end up by Violet, holding herself up against the table so she stood and walked more stable.

''Ember, I can do your hair.'' Violet smiled as she touched the brown curls on her head and Ember laid her tiny hands on her head, slowly fell on her butt then as she let go of the table and looked at Violet, with a funny, surprised expression and with her hands still on her hair.

''No no no.'' She said then and Violet pouted.

''Maybe uncle Matt will let you do his hair.'' Nancy Casey said then and even Christie had laugh because of her mom for a second now and Matt shook his head.

''oh no.''

''Don't be childish.'' Gabby smirked and before Matt could say anything else, Violet was sitting behind him and pulling his hair every now and then.

''handsome.'' Gabby laughed as Matt looked at her, his short her in so many little ponytails on his head.

''I know right.'' Matt smiled.

Most of the family left soon and while Gabby's parents and Kelly were still there to clean, Matt quickly getting the ponytails out of his hair as Violet had left and Kelly laughed but returned to serious then.

''Hey I just wanted to talk to you about something, something more private. Can we talk in the kitchen?'' Kelly said then and Matt and Gabby nodded and followed him to the kitchen and sat down by the kitchen table as Kelly leaned against the counter.

''look, I know both of you dreamed of a big family….you have Ember now but if you ever want a baby again and if you need a sperm donor, I am here for you.'' Kelly said then and Gabby nodded a bit shocked while Matt looked down, embarrassed that his friend had to offer his sperm because his own wasn't strong enough.

''Thanks.'' Matt said then because he knew that Kelly had meant it as a nice offer. Kelly left soon, Ember hugging his leg as he walked away and waved and Matt and Gabby cleaned away the last things. Gabby's parents also left and Matt sighed.

''Come on, I will finish here, bring her to bed.'' Matt said then as only last glasses still had to be put in the dishwasher.

Ember was playing with the new Disney dolls she had gotten and Gabby lifted her up and before she had even reached the bedroom, Ember had already fallen asleep against her shoulder and she dressed the sleepy girl in her Disney pajamas and Matt took the pacifier and he kissed her goodnight he put it in her mouth and the girl dozed off after Gabby kissed her goodnight as well. Without the pacifier she refused to sleep and it was getting better now with the nightmares.

''Imagine if we could have another baby because of Kelly.'' Gabby said.

''no way.'' Matt said then.

''We should at least consider it.'' Gabby said and Matt shook his head.

''no way we are thinking about that tonight.'' He laughed then and he lifted her up in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his middle, kissing him as he walked to the bedroom with her in his arms. He dropped her on the bed and laid down on top of her.

''I don't want a kid with black-grey hair that will wear leather jackets and ask for a motorbike when he is 16.'' Matt whispered then and she laughed.

''I know, but it was a nice offer and we should keep it in mind because we know where it comes from…and Kelly…well he is healthy.'' Gabby smiled and Matt nodded, although he didn't feel the same.

''But first let's try ourselves again.'' He said then and she laughed as he started undressing her and they shared another passionate kiss, not able to believe that it was Ember's first birthday.

''I liked you more with the little ponytails.'' Gabby joked then and Matt just kissed her again.

''You were right, she is not going to be a hairdresser.'' He said then and they shared another laugh and kissed, hoping that one day Ember would do silly stuff like that…and that they would have a big family some day. That they would have more kids they could give a loving home and hopefully at least one of their own.

''I love you.'' Matt whispered again as they made out,.

''I love you too.'' Gabby whispered back, everything finally being okay between the two of them again.

* * *

NOTE: Ember festived her first birthday with a lot of cakes and her favorite cake and most of all, her family and Violet wanted to do her hair but Ember made it clear she was no longer going to be Violet's dummy and Matt was the willing victim ;) After the birthday Kelly pretty much threw a bombshell and Matt and Gabby really have to think about this offer and what they want, although Matt doesn't seem to like it that much. After putting Ember to bed they had some fun of their owns as well!

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby have to think about if they want any more kids and how they are going to do it, we get some insight on the past too!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Two months later**

Gabby was reading a magazine beside him as Matt was playing a game on his phone. It felt like everybody in the waiting room was looking at him. Like they knew that he was the reason they were sitting here.

They had decided to try to have a baby of their own first again, hoping that with insemination, they would have a baby of their own. They knew that Kelly would want to be their donor but neither of them really like the idea of having a donor instead of trying themselves now. Hopefully it would finally work out.

They had been here so many times before. They had been here so many times right before they had lost Elli, the many tests they had gone through to found out why they couldn't get pregnant and they had almost given up and chosen for a sperm donor, when Gabby's period had suddenly late and she had found out she was pregnant

Now, they were under doctors vision again for their child wish and as Gabby had been taking hormones and was on her most fertile moment of the month now it was time for the first insemination. A doctor came to get them and met them in his office and Matt got handed a little bottle jar and he knew what to do.

''Here we go.'' Matt sighed then and he took the bottle and walked to the room and closed the door, just winking at Gabby right before he closed the door and she smirked.

**''****We found the reason of your problems with conceiving a child.'' The doctor said and Matt held Gabby's hand. He looked at her and somehow he hoped that it were not her ovaries, because that would crush her, she wanted a baby so bad. **

**''****we took a look at your sperm, mr. Casey. At first we thought that there was nothing wrong with your sperm but now we found out that it is not moving fast enough.''**

**''…****.So…I am infertile?'' Matt asked, a little surprised and he felt his cheeks were getting red. It was his fault and although he was glad it was not Gabby, he also was ashamed that it was him. **

**''****No, you are not infertile. You are sub fertile, which means you are not infertile, but you are also not fertile. I thik you should have a baby, but the chance is a lot smaller as it is with other males.''**

**They nodded as they understood it now and they were sad. **

**''****So, what are we going to do now?'' They asked. **

**''****You can start with artificial insemination, or we could give you both hormones first and you can keep trying for somewhat longer.''**

Matt came walking back from the other room with the jar in his hands and tried to act casual, while he did feel a little embarrassed and handed it to the doctor.

''We will research it very shortly before getting you ready for the insemination… just to…''

''Just to make sure it isn't dead?'' Matt said before he was thinking and the doctor walked away without saying anything and Gabby looked at him.

''That was out of line.''

''Oh no…all I meant was that…Okay, this is hard for me. It bothers me that I am failure because we can't have a baby because of me. That is all.'' Matt admitted then and she hugged him.

''I know, but don't take it out on the poor doctor.'' She said then and he nodded.

''It is just not fair…look how many people get pregnant and don't want the baby and we can't. it is not fair.'' He said then as they sat down in the waiting room until they were coming to get Gabby for the insemination. He took her hand and looked at her.

She smiled and looked at him. ''how are you feeling.''

''nervous, we never got this far.'' He said then.

''It isn't going to hurt, they just do it because then your spe-'' She stopped as some people were looking at them and they shared a chick kiss as they were taken by a nurse then.

**''****I am not sure if we should start with insemination now or with the hormones first.'' She said as they were discussing it after talking after talking with the doctor. **

**''****Look Gabby, I just want to try to get pregnant the natural first, before we are going to be in and out of hospitals.''**

**She nodded, slowly. **

**''****I just really want to have a baby.''**

**''****Me too…and I feel ashamed…sort off.'' Matt said then, sat but Gabby wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. **

**''****We will have a baby…I am sure.'' She smiled at him. **

Matt And Gabby arrived home. Ember having the bag that she had had with her toys that she had taken a she was staying with Kelly while they were at the hospital and hold Gabby's hand with her other hand as they walked inside.

Ember ran to her room to play there and Matt and Gabby walked into the room beside her room that was still empty. Hopefully they could make this a baby room soon as well. It was what they really wanted and they hoped that this time, their hopes would not get shattered again.

Gabby laid her head against his shoulder and he caressed her over her head.

''What colors should we make the wall.''

''Blue…I don't know…I just have a feeling we will have a son one day.'' She said then and he nodded.

''That would be funny, I can see Ember dealing with that little boy…not liking him.'' Matt smirked.

Ember came walking in behind them with the push toy fire truck and smiled at them both and they smiled back, hoping that she would be a big sister soon.

About two hours later, they left the hospital again and got to the car.

''Tow hellish weeks.'' She said then. ''Two hellish weeks and we will either be pregnant…or I will have my period.'' She said and he nodded.

''I have a good feeling about it. I am sure you will be pregnant in two weeks…and that we will have another little baby and Ember is going to be a big sister.'' Matt said then but he felt so bad about it. It was his fault that they had to go through this all again.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby were in the hospital to have a check up again with the fertility doctor because they want to try to get pregnant with a baby of their own before moving over to a donor. We saw some flashbacks of when they were there before but they are really hopeful that it will help this time and that they have another baby and hope that the room besides Ember is filled soon but will they succeed? How will Ember react to her parents being so stressed right now?

Upcoming: Did the insemination work? Are they going to have a second baby? Ember visits the firehouse, too.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Three weeks later**

''Dada!'' Ember cheered as she ran to the truck, where Matt was standing as they just came back from a call and he lifted up the little girl and swayed her around in his arms and she smiled happy at him.

''Do you want to drive daddy's truck?'' Matt asked then and Ember was on his lap as she saw cheering loud and took his helmet that was on the dashboard. It was so big that it slid down and covered her eyes and Matt laughed and lifted it up a tiny bit so she could look around again.

''Hey, don't you say hi to your other girl?'' Gabby smirked as she stood by the window and Matt kissed her through the open window.

''Hi…we are just going to gas up the truck, so I am taking Ember with me.'' He smiled and Ember was cheering on his lap and they drove the truck to the gas station. Proud she was sitting on her daddy's lap as they drove to the gas station and as Matt got out to put the gas in the truck he put her on Cruz's lap and Cruz looked a little uncomfortable but the girl smiled at him and he smiled back and she put her hand on the wheel, honking and laughing she honked again.

After gassing up the truck he helped her out and put her on the ground, the little girl dancing around a little unstable with the big helmet on her head.

''No!'' She screamed as he wanted to put his helmet back but she kept holding it.

''No!'' She screamed again and put it back on her head as Gabby lifted her out of the truck and ran around with the helmet on her head. Matt smiled and Gabby looked at him then, very serious. Ember was enjoying herself in the common room and Gabby nodded again that they needed to talk.

They walked to his office and she sat down on the bed as he sat down on the chair and closed the blinds so they could talk privately.

''Matt…my period started this morning…it was four days late and I know that we thought we finally were lucky but I was still hopeful and I tried a test but no….we are not pregnant.'' She said sad.

''What now?'' He asked sad it had just felt like this was their lucky time but they were out of luck again.

''We can try again… I want to try again.'' She said then and she almost started to cry and he pulled her against his shoulder.

''I wanted to wait until after shift but….I just had to tell you.'' She sobbed.

''It is okay, it is okay.'' Matt said.

Kelly walked past the office and heard Gabby's voice in the office were the blinds were closed and he could just see the silhouette of the couple sitting on the bed and with a smile he opened the door.

''Hey, no dirty things in the office.'' Kelly smirked and then he looked at the couple, Gabby crying against Matt's shoulder and he knew his joke was totally out of line.

''I am sorry…'' He just said but Matt kicked his foot against the door, the door slamming closed and they were both sobbing now.

Shortly after, Gabby and Matt walked out again and saw Ember playing with her dolls together with Otis in the living room and Matt lifted her up as it was time for her and Gabby to go.

They walked to the trucks and there it was time to say goodbye. Ember was still wearing his helmet and Matt tried to take it back but she kept holding it.

''Sweety you have to give daddy his helmet back.'' Gabby said and Matt got on his knees and wanted to take the helmet but Ember just looked at him with a pout and turned away.

''no!'' She screamed then and kept holding it.

''Ember little baby doll, give that helmet back to your daddy, he needs it to protect that ugly head of his.'' Kelly said then, lifting Ember up an Ember smiled at him.

''K-Ly!''

Finally she handed the helmet back and Gabby and Ember left and Kelly smiled at Matt.

''She is adorable.''

''Yeah, sure.'' Matt said then a little upset as he walked past Kelly and walked to his office, closing the door and slumping down on the bed as he softly started to cry.

Kelly walked past the office and heard Matt crying softly and for a second he thought about walking in, but was scared that he would get even more upset and it wasn't before their shift ended the next morning that he saw matt was and he was worried his friend was mad about him walking into the office when he was there with Gabby.

''Look, I am sorry for what happened in the office today. It was meant as a joke…I am sorry she was crying.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''We are not pregnant….again.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''Oh I am so sorry.'' He said then.

''Yeah, we are going to try again with the insemination…it is all my fault.'' Matt said sad.

''I am so sorry, all that I can say is if you need my sperm…''

''Look, Kelly. I am upset because we can't have our own baby because of me. That upsets me. So I don't want to have a baby through a donor. That is not just because of you…but I can't.'' Matt said then and Kelly said nothing.

''I want to help you.''

''Well, you can't help me right now. You can help me by not walking in on my crying wife and me and making sex jokes. I kicked the door shut in your face because I was angry but the worst part is that after that, you have to make a joke about my ugly face needing a helmet. We are friends and I can take a joke but me and Gabby are going through enough right now!''

''I am sorry…'' Kelly said again. ''Like I said I can still be your dono-''

''Donate yourself to some drunk girl in a bar, I can't deal with it right now.'' Matt said. He didn't want to fight his friend…but he was so upset.

''So, I got to go.'' Matt said then, walking past his friend and going home. In the car, he slammed his hand against his wheel, holding his hand then as it hurt but upset he looked outside.

They could not have a baby and it was all his fault.

NOTE: Matt was on shift and Gabby and Ember came to pay him a visit. Ember got to drive in the truck and got her daddy's helmet and refused to let go of it then. Gabby and Matt had a talk while Ember was playing in the common room and Gabby told Matt she is not pregnant and they were sad, but when Kelly walked in with a joke Matt got even more upset and after Gabby and Ember left, Matt and Kelly had a big fight and Matt is blaming himself for everything

Upcoming: Can Kelly and Matt still make up after this big fight? How are Matt and Gabby going to continue now?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Two days later**

Matt was setting the table while Gabby was finishing dinner and Ember was running around in the kitchen.

''Spaghetti…we are eating Spaghetti!'' Matt said as he picked her up to put her in the high chair and while she was cheering because she loved spaghetti, Matt took the little plate that was for her, the pink one with little butterflies and that was made of plastic. He put some of the spaghetti with tomato sauce on the plate and walked to the counter and started to cut the spaghetti really small so that it was easy to eat for her. She loved it so much and when she smelled the tomato sauce she got sparkly eyes.

Gabby put some more vegetables and meat in the sauce for her and Matt as Ember wouldn't appreciate that but then Gabby put down the pink plate in front of Ember and gave her a spoon. Ember laughed excited and Matt wanted to feed her a bit with the spoon but she shook her head.

''Ember do!'' Ember insisted then and she put her hand in the cut spaghetti and brought it to her mouth and stuffed it in her mouth with her small hand and there was tomato sauce all over her face again. They laughed and just let her eat with her hands as she wasn't such a great eater so they were happy she was eating.

After dinner, Gabby took her to the bathroom to put her in bed and wash her hair because her hair was full of tomato sauce. Suddenly there was somebody by the door and Matt opened the door, Kelly standing by the door.

''Come in.'' Matt said stepping aside and Kelly stood still in the hallway.

''Where is Ember?'' Kelly asked as it was quiet and he almost feared that Ember and Gabby had left now Matt and Gabby were in such a difficult stage with their relationship.

''Oh, Gabby is putting her in bath…had spaghetti with tomato sauce, Ember's fave…there was sauce everywhere…'' Matt smirked and Kelly laughed.

''Look, I was an ass yesterday. I am sorry.'' Matt said then as they were silent for a few seconds.

''I was an ass too yesterday.'' Kelly shrugged. Matt didn't have to feel guilty about falling out to him. He kind off deserved it deserved it because his jokes had been out of line but he was glad they were both apologizing before their friendship would really fall apart.

''I am really sorry for you and Gabby. I really hope that the insemination will work this time and if it won't…you know where to find me.''

''Thanks.'' Matt said then, laying his hands on Kelly's shoulder.

''but while we are at the topic of being honest as friends….'' Kelly said and Matt looked at him.

''There is some tomato sauce in your hair…'' Kelly said then and Matt looked in the mirror in the hallway.

''Ember you little sloppy eater.'' He laughed as he wiped it away with his hand and Kelly smirked when Ember came running towards him and hugged Kelly.

''Hey you.'' Kelly said as he lifted her up and she kissed him on his cheek.''

''Oooh tomato sauce!'' He said then, acting like he was rubbing it over his cheek and she laughed.

''No.'' She laughed then and Gabby laughed.

''This wasn't even that bad, last time we made the mistake to let her walk around while we were cleaning the table…little tomato sauce hands all over our white kitchen wall…Matt had to repaint it. That was about two weeks ago.'' She laughed and Kelly laughed as well. Ember looked mischievous which made Kelly laugh even more.

''Do you want something to drink?'' Matt offered then.

''Oh no, I will let you enjoy a family evening, I will see you on shift tomorrow morning.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''Thanks.'' Matt said then as they were glad that they made up.

Matt and Gabby sat down on the couch then, Ember playing with the dolls on the blanket that was for her for playing and around eight they put her to bed. She looked adorable in the pink pajama and proud she walked to the crib and raised her arms so Matt could lift her in and together they tucked her in. She smiled, holding the plushy and Gabby sang a Spanish nursery rhyme and Ember was softly singing along a little bit. After leaving the room they took some wine and Gabby opened the bottle, pouring for the both of them.

''At least I can drink some wine….'' Gabby said then, pouring a little more of the red wine in her glass and he sighed.

''Yeah….''

''I am just trying to stay positive, makes it easier than getting down again.'' She said and he nodded.

''I know.'' He said then, kissing her as they walked back to the living room. He sat on the couch and she laid down against him.

''When we got married…I had always expected us to have a really large family and now we are struggling because of my condition and…I don't know, it shows that life is what happens while you were making other plans.''

''You didn't think of that, that was a quote from John Lennon.'' She said then and he nodded.

''but it is true though….aren't you angry with me, that it is my fault that we can't have a second baby? That it just doesn't seem to happen. If I was fertile…then we would have had a big family now.''

''You didn't choose for this, I don't blame you. I am sure that the next time when we do the insemination again, that we will get pregnant again.'' She said then and they kissed.

They looked at the cabinet, a big picture of Ember there, beside the small picture of Eli. Hopefully there would be more pictures soon.

''We are up for the insemination again in two weeks.'' She said then.

''it has to be our lucky shot, I am sure.'' He smiled and they shared another kiss and looking at each other, they really hoped that this time it would work. It would be so amazing if they finally would have a baby of their own. Their family was perfect with little Ember they loved her but it would be so great to have another child and give that child also all the love they had to offer.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby had an evening at home and Gabby made Ember's favorite meal, which ended with tomato sauce everywhere and Kelly showed up at the door. He made up with Matt and they decided they were both asses but that they were ass friends. ;) Ember was her usual cute self and Matt and Gabby spend a night on the couch with a glass of wine and talked about the future again. They are going to try again and hope it will work this time.

Upcoming: How will the next insemination go and we will get to know some more about their past with Elli.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**A month later **

**''****We lost her Antonio. We lost Elli and it is all my fault. If hadn't gone to the shift she would still be in me and she would be alive.'' Gabby cried upset. **

**''****Oh Gabby you know it is not your fault.'' Antonio said as he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and hugged his sister. **

**''****Where is Matt?'' Antonio asked then.**

**''****He gone home…he is going to catch a little sleep, pick up some stuff and come back.'' Gabby cried and Antonio tried to console his sister. **

**''****Gabby I don't even know what to say because nothing I am going to say is going to make you feel any better.'' Antonio said then. **

**''****Just hold me.'' She cried then. **

Matt almost ran from the fire station to the car and drove home. Today was finally the day that they could do the pregnancy test after the second insemination and hoped that it finally had worked and that the tests would finally show pregnant this time. It was what they both really wanted. It had to work this time because he still wanted to try after this, he would try until she would finally be pregnant but she was not sure if Gabby could still try so many times because it was already taking a toll on her, because she was so worried that they would really have to find a donor.

He kissed her as he came home and she was sitting by the kitchen table, nervous.

''I brought Ember to mom…I couldn't deal with her being here too while we take the test. If it is negative again…I don't know how I am going to take it and I don't want her here if I get sad.'' She said and Matt nodded and kissed her, she was right. If the test came back negative again, she shouldn't have to be here to see it.

They were so happy with the girl but also really hoped for a baby, a baby of the both of them. It would make them so happy and they were sure that Ember would love to be a big sister too.

''Matt if I go to that convenience store again….I just don't want to go buy the test. Last time I bought it too. I am bad luck.'' She said upset and he wanted to say that she was not bad luck but then he nodded.

''I will go buy it.'' He offered then and he kissed Gabby on his forehead.

As matt walked out to walk to the story, Gabby sat down by the kitchen table and took another cup of tea. She was so tired because she had not been able to sleep. He had been on shift all night so she had been alone in bed, worried for what news they were going to get today. Worried that their hope would be gone again because they would not be pregnant again. She tried not to think about it and really started to think about that.

Matt walked into the store and walked to the section with pregnancy tests and close dhis eyes as he had had to buy this so many times already, for nothing.

Then he took three and walked to the counter to pay.

''Panic in the home? Period late?'' The man behind the counter said a little witty.

''Not exactly panic.'' Matt sighed as he took his wallet.

''Ohh….err?'' The man said.

''We have been trying to have a baby for over three years now.'' Matt said and the man became red.

''I am sorry man, I hope this time the test comes out positive.''

Mat nodded and went home then. Gabby took one of the tests and walked into the bathroom by their bedroom and Matt sat down on the bed.

**Slowly Matt walked in to the room that would have been the nursery for Elli. He looked around, the little clothes folded and even though Elli wouldn't have been born for another four months, they had already prepared everything because they had been so excited. **

**Angry he pulled the drawer from the cabinet and threw it on the ground, the clothes falling on the ground and angry he kicked again the crib, the crib slowly toppling over and it fell to the ground. Matt grabbed the teddy bear that fell on the ground and he took it on his hands, sank down on the floor and looked at the small stuffed bear in his hands and slowly he started to cry. Sobbing loudly and with long draws of air he sat in the mess. Then he heard the door of the apartment open and footsteps towards him. **

**''****Hey man…'' Kelly said softly but then he saw Matt slumped on the floor, a broken man and slowly he sat down, laying his arm around his friend a little awkward. **

Matt sat on the bed, looking around, turning his thumbs as he was waiting for Gabby to tell him about the test. This waiting, it was pure torture. That was what it felt like, at least.

''Babe….'' Matt said then, walking to the bedroom door and she opened it a tiny bit, looking at her.

''How many did you buy.''

''Three…as you asked.'' He said.

''The first was negative but one test always can be wrong so give me another one.''

Matt took one of the other boxed and handed it to her but his smile also left his face.

''Gabby is the first one is negative-''

''It could still be positive!'' She said and she closed the door again and Matt sat down with a sigh, knew they were not pregnant again. He wanted to start crying but instead he waited for Gabby.

The bathroom door opened again and she walked out, shaking the test with a furious frown on her face.

''Gabby let it go.'' Matt said then and she started to sob. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead as he tried to keep his own tears in.

''Maybe we have to look for a donor.'' He said then, softly.

''No, I want to try again…I want to have a baby…with you, because I love you and you are my husband. A baby of us together, dammit!'' She cried then and he laid his arms around her.

''Then we try again.'' He said, kissing her again and staring at the two negative tests, worried they were never going to have a big family in the way they wanted.

* * *

NOTE: We jumped a month in time and they had an insemination again and were ready to do the tests. We had a few flashbacks of the time right after they lost Elli. Matt bought the tests and went home and hoped that they would be pregnant this time but even after two tests it was still negative and they said they would try again but they are not sure.

Please tell me if there is anything you really want to see.

Upcoming: They doubt how they are going on how they are going to continue now and spend some time at the cabin Gabby's parents.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Three weeks later **

''Ember come here darling, not so close by the water.'' Gabby said as she told the little girl to come closer by her and Ember did so. They kept a close eye on her as she was by the water but she really enjoyed herself with playing with a bucket and mud.

Matt smiled at Gabby as it was nice to be out of the city for a few days. Out of stress and just enjoy time with the family.

''How about we build a sandcastle.'' Matt said then and he walked towards Ember, the little girl looking at him.

''Cas-el?''

''Yes, for princesses.'' Matt said then and he sat down in the sand on the small beach beside her and Gabby smirked as they started to make a sandcastle together. The little girl looked so concentrated as she and Matt lifted the bucket up again after making a small tower and she smiled so proud then.

Gabby smiled also because Ember finally seemed happy and she had had so many tantrums right before leaving. But now she was so cheerful and running after Matt through the sand and they finished the castle.

''Princess Ember.'' Gabby smirked then and Ember pointed proud at the castle.

She took a nap while Matt and Gabby did some reading and she woke up again and sat on Gabby's lap then so her mommy could braid her hair.

''I am going to take a swim.'' Matt said then, looking at the large lake when Gabby was braiding Ember's long brown curls. But then she jumped of Gabby's lap and grabbed his hand and walked to the water with him. Slowly Gabby followed and took Ember in her arms then and walked into the water with the little girl and the girl laughed when her feet it the water. Gabby sat down in the un deep water so it was not dangerous when Ember was looking at the water where little bubbles were coming up and she pointed at them when Matt suddenly popped up from the water and she laughed, splashed water in his face.

''Come with daddy?'' Matt said as he spread his arms but she shook her head and kissed Gabby on her cheek.

''Mami.'' She smiled and Gabby and Ember enjoyed themselves in the shallow water while Matt was swimming from one side to the other.

They had dinner by the big lounge set on the porch and Ember was still playing in the high chair that had still been there of when Eva and Diego had been small and at the cabin. She was having some grapes as well but she was taking so long Gabby and Matt didn't know she was going to finish it before bed.

''Time for bed.'' Gabby said then looking at the 16 month old.

''no!'' She yelled then, reaching out for another grape from the bowl and stuffed it in her mouth.

''Ember, time for bed.'' Matt said then and he got up but Ember shook her head again.

Matt took her out of the high chair and put her on the ground so she could walk to the bedroom but instead she sat on the ground.

''Noohooooo!'' Ember screamed again as she crossed her arms and kept sitting on the floor and Matt put his hands in her sides and lifted her up without any difficulty and barely two seconds later Ember looked around, no longer crying as she was confused. Suddenly she laid there on daddy's shoulder and he was bringing her to bed.

Gabby laughed.

''poor you, you have a firefighter as daddy….''

She started to cry loudly again and even tried to pull his hair but then Matt put her down on the ground and helped her get pajama's on.

''Dada noooo bed!'' She cried again and before she could object again, her daddy put her in the crib, kissed her on her forehead and she wanted to cry again when her mom came in and give her a kiss and them both walked out then.

Matt sat down outside again and Gabby tried not to laugh as his face looked so strained. He sighed deep and then they heard Ember continuing to cry and he laid his head against her shoulder and she laughed. She pulled him against her and they laid back on the lounge seat outside.

''The tantrums will wear off…it's the age.'' Gabby said then.

''Oh, I know.'' He said and he hoped that they would get less really soon. It was not that they wanted to let her cry now but they had to. Because she had to go to sleep.

''Ember is such a darling but at bedtime she is a hand full.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded. They could handle her very easily but it had made them rethink about having another baby soon.

''You know what…maybe we should just enjoy the time we have with Ember now. We are busy with getting pregnant that we forget that we already have a daughter and I mean…look at how much time already had passed. We got her when she was 9 months old and now she is already 16 months. I think we need to enjoy the time now while she is small instead of being sad because we can't get pregnant.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''Maybe you are right.'' She said then and laid down against his chest.

''…and it is not too late, even if we still want a baby in a few years….we are not that old. We could still go for a donor or adoption.'' She said then.

''I feel old.'' Matt smirked then and kissed her on her forehead.

''36…you can pass.'' She smirked.

''Yeah….I want to grow old with you.'' He smiled then and they shared another kiss on the lounge seat outside when Gabby suddenly felt somebody remove her slipper and threw it away and looking aside, they saw Ember standing by the seat, waving at them and smiling then.

''How…'' Gabby said and Matt shook his head.

''I have no idea.'' He said and they walked back to the room with the girl. One of the sides of the cribs was on the floor and Ember smirked.

''It wasn't that stable.'' Matt said.

''I will get some tie-rips.'' Gabby laughed as Matt looked at it.

''Tantrum 1, crib 0.'' He said as she came walking back.

They fixed it and hugged Ember then.

''Love mama.'' Ember said then hugging her mom and then Matt took her from gabby.

''Love dada.'' She said then and hugged him too and they put her in the bed that they fixed with tie-rips and the girl fell asleep within a minute and they smiled.

Maybe they could wait for their big family…and just be happy with the lovely girl they had now.

* * *

NOTE: We jumped a few weeks and the family is enjoying some time at the cabin and had some fun with Ember in the afternoon but when she had to go to bed she threw a fit and really didn't want to go to bed. Finally she was in bed and Matt and Gabby talked for a bit and decided that they could also enjoy their time with Ember for now and they will start with getting pregnant just a little longer…when Ember escaped her bed!

Upcoming: They spend another day at the cabin and they lose Ember…but where is she?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**The next day. **

Gabby walked outside with Ember after lunch, the little girl pointing at the water as she wanted her mom to take her into the water again but Gabby sat down with her instead and was braiding her long curls before taking her in the water, otherwise her hair would get tangled again and brushing would be so hard.

''You have such a beautiful long hair.'' Gabby smiled then as she braided it, Ember playing with the hair of her rag doll like she was doing the hair of the doll. Ember's hair was long, brown and curly and the curls already reached her shoulders.

Matt also came walking outside and kissed Gabby and kissed Ember on her head as well.

''Dada!'' She said and she pointed at the water.

''You can go swimming with your mommy….daddy is going to fish.'' Matt said then and Ember pouted and started to cry loudly again.

''I think she is tired, I mean it is after lunch, she should go have a nap.'' Gabby said and she want to help Ember back on her feet but the girl kept sitting, crying loudly.

Matt sighed and lifted the girl up again and laid her on his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom, the little girl kept crying. Gabby walked him and put her in her pajamas as the little girl refused to stop crying, knew that this wasn't an angry tantrum but one that was really the one where she kept crying until she cried herself to sleep.

''Sleep tight.'' Gabby said then and slowly the girl closed her eyes and fell asleep and they felt a kind of bad that she had cried herself to sleep but it was not the first time and they knew that she had to nap otherwise she would be exhausted in the evening and get even worse of a tantrum than she usually had when going to bed.

''I will go fishing now so we have something to throw on the grill tonight.'' Matt said and he kissed Gabby. He walked ot the small dock and got the small boat and made his way onto the lake by rowing the tiny boat. It was so small Gabby laughed when she saw Matt sitting in it but he knew it was perfect for fishing. He waved at her and she waved back with a smile, thought it was really sweet he had promised to fish for the family tonight and when she had almost finished the book he rowed back to the dock and walked towards her with a bucket and when she looked in it, there were four fishes in it.

''For tonight.'' Matt said as he handed her the fish he had caught and she kissed him.

''My bear Grylls.'' She smiled. They walked inside to room where Ember was taking a nap as she was probably in a good mood again now after her nap but the side of the crib was broken again and the girl was nowhere to be seen.

''Where is Ember?'' Matt asked then and Gabby looked around.

''Ember!''

''Oh Matt do you think she went onto the water?'' Gabby said worried as they ran outside.

''No, I don't think so.'' Matt calmed her down, because he didn't want to think about that. They walked around the cabin but the girl was not somewhere where they could so her and then the split up to search and scared Matt walked back the lake, looking for a trace of Ember but there was no trace to be found and he was actually relieved because they had not found her by the water, scared the girl had gone in, not being able to swim.

Gabby kept looking around in the woods around the cabin, wondering if the girl was walking somewhere there on another of her little toddler adventures. She was always looking for adventures but right now that they were so worried and scared that something had happened to the girl and she felt stupid for not closing the door, because they knew that Ember could get out of the crib. They knew and still they had left the door open so they could hear her if she had started to cry but now it seemed so stupid.

''EMBER!'' Gabby screamed as she ran around the cabin so scared that they could not find their precious daughter and she didn't even want to think about the possibility that she had gone into the water. She walked through the forest around it and kept yelling her name, hoping they would find her.

Matt kept running around the lake. If she had broken free right after going to bed she was lose for about 2 hours now and she could have walked pretty far. Those tiny legs just never seemed to get tired and he was so worried. They kept on looking and worried when they came together on the porch again and Gabby started to sob.

''What if she went into the water…Matt?'' She cried and Matt shook his head and pulled her head against his shoulder but when she looked up, her chin on his shoulder, she looking into the master bedroom.

Suddenly they saw her, asleep in the bedroom that was theirs and they ran inside, Ember curled up in the bed, holding her stuffed rag doll that she had gotten from Eva.

Matt slumped onto the floor, rubbing over his face, almost crying because he was so relieved that they had found her and that she had not gone in the lake and she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. Gabby sat down on the floor as well, sighing deep and drying her eyes and Ember climbed of the low bed and ran around, laughing.

Gabby and Matt just sat there, so happy they had found her back while Ember just kept laughing at her mommy and daddy, because ehse didn't know how worried they had been.

''never scare mommy like that again.'' Gabby sighed then and Ember crawled on her lap, hugging her mommy and they hugged her both, so happy they held her as they had been so worried. Luckily their little girl was still here.

''never putting her in that crib again.'' Matt sighed then.

''No, she is sleeping with us tonight.'' Gabby said then as they held the girl and Ember just smiled, glad she got to spend another night in the nice bed of her parents instead of the stupid crib.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby and Ember had another day by the cabin and after lunch time Ember had one of her crying tantrums and Matt and Gabby put her to bed. Matt went fishing for dinner that night and when they came to wake her up she was gone again and worried they looked around. They were so worried that something had happened the little girl but then they found that Ember had just bene looking for a bigger bed and was asleep in her bed and were so happy they had her back.

Upcoming: They spend another day at the cabin and Matt and Gabby have some real talk by the campfire which brings them closer…or splits them apart?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**The next day. **

Gabby smiled as she was preparing dinner, Matt and Ember finishing the second sandcastle of the holiday. They had been playing on the beach all afternoon, enjoying their last day here by the cabin and now it was time for their last dinner here. Matt came walking in then, carrying Ember on his arm and looked at Gabby.

''Should I help set the table?'' He asked, Ember slapping her sandy hand against his cheek.

''Oh no, go finish that castle.'' Gabby said and Matt and Ember walked down to the beach together then and kept playing in the sand. It was cute to see them together as Matt did not have much time at home in Chicago because he had his firefighter shifts and his contracting job he did beside that.

''it's Emberzilla!'' Matt yelled and Gabby looked out of the window as Ember walked through the castle, kicking it all down and she was laughing so loud. Matt walked into the water then to wash the sand of her sand.

''Dinner.'' Gabby yelled over the beach and Matt grabbed Ember, held her high above his head and ran to the porch and the little girl laughed loud as her daddy lifted her up like this and she felt like she was flying.

''Dinner is ready?'' You mean that you made the fries and salads and I get to do the meat on the barbeque now.'' Matt smirked as he put Ember in the high chair and kissed Gabby on her cheek and got ready to prepare the meat on the barbeque.

Gabby put some of the potato salad on Ember's plate a few fries. She didn't get fries very often but holiday was a special occasion.

Matt was making a hamburger for her and steak for himself and Gabby.

''I am a little sad we are leaving tomorrow, it were such nice three days.'' Gabby smiled.

''I am a little sad too but we can go soon again, if your parents okay with that.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

''They hardly come here, I am sure they don't mind.''

Matt turned around with the hamburger for Ember so he could cut it in small pieces for her when he saw she was trying to fit a French fry in her nose.

''Baby…don't do that.'' Matt said, trying to take the fry from her and leaning forward. She handed the fry to him and then took some of the potato salad in her hand and put it on top of his head.

Gabby laughed loud and so did Ember. Matt walked inside to get it out of his hair but came out laughing again as it was a little cute as well. They had dinner all together, Ember jabbering and playing with her food but also really enjoying it.

After they had put her to bed – Ember not throwing another tantrum – and they had secured the crib and closed the door, they sat down outside and as Ember was inside now, Matt made a campfire close to the lounge seat.

''Hmm, this is really romantic.'' She smiled then but got up then and grabbed two glasses of wine. They laid against each other and Matt bit his lip, as there was something he had wanted to tell her for some days now. It was not a secret or anything but something he had wanted to tell her, but it was pretty emotional but now seemed like the perfect time to tell her. Although eh was also worried he would ruin the evening. But he thought it could also bring them closer.

''I heard this song on the radio a few weeks ago…it reminded me so much of Elli.'' Matt said then and Gabby crawled against him and he laid his arm around her as they stared into the flames. Slowly he took his phone out of his pocket and looked for the song and it started to play. Gabby crawled closer to him as they listened to the words.

_''__You're just a small bump unborn  
in 4 months you're brought to life.  
You might be left with my hair  
but you'll have your mother's eyes.''_

Gabby started to sob, softly against his shoulder and he caressed her back. He felt a little bad for bringing it up but maybe it was good. They both felt relieved if they had talked about it.

She listened to the song and really just let the tears go because the song really hit her but it felt good, it felt good to cry.

_''__You're just a small bump unborn  
just four months then torn from life. _

_Maybe your needed up there  
but we're still unaware as why''_

They listened as the last words of the song slowly faded away and Matt put his phone away, Gabby still sobbing with her head in his shoulder and carefully he lifted her head up and kissed her.

''I am sorry for letting it hear to you.'' Matt said then.

''Oh no, it was wonderful, thank you.'' She smiled then and kissed him again and laid down against him again, caressing his chest.

''I miss her in moments like these…we never got to know her and I am so happy we have Ember, but I can't stop but wonder what she would have looked like now she would be almost a year.'' Gabby said.

''I know what you mean. I am so happy we have Ember and I wouldn't want to change a thing…but I do wish we would have gotten to know her…see if she was as beautiful as you…'' Matt said

They laid there by the fire, enjoying the last night so much. When Matt walked inside to get some more wine for the two of them, he walked to Ember's room and opened the door to make sure that the girl was peacefully asleep and she was and walking out with the wine a little later, he laid down by Gabby again and holding each other they looked at the fire and the lake.

''I love you so much.'' Matt whispered then, caressing through her hair and she kissed him.

''I love you too.'' She said then and they realized that for the first time in a long time, they finally felt truly happy together again with their great daughter and they finally had accepted that Elli was gone and even though they missed her, they had a family that they were still happy with.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby and Ember had their last day at the cabin and Matt and Ember were enjoying the beach while Gabby was working on the last dinner on holiday and she enjoyed looking outside and seeing them play together. They had dinner together and after dinner Matt and Gabby spend some romantic time together. Matt also let her hear a song that reminded him of Elli and they realized that they are still happy together after all and with his family.

Upcoming: They head back to Chicago and we jump a little forward.

The song obviously does not belong to me but is a song by Ed Sheeran, Small Bump.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Six months later **

Matt woke up in the night, trying to find his way to the bathroom but it was so dark and he was so tired. He had a contracting job today although the clock told him he had another four hours of sleep to go. He scratched over his head, yawning and walking on.

Yawning again, he walked over the dark hallway when he suddenly slipped away, one foot up in the air with a loud thud he fell on his back. All air was pushed out of his lungs and he grasped for air.

''Truck!'' He suddenly heard Ember yell and her feet ended up in his face as she ran over him and grabbed the fire truck that had been under his foot and had made him fall.

''What was that?'' Gabby asked as she flicked on the lights in the hallway, found her husband on the floor like a turtle was turned on its back, grasping for air and their almost two year old daughter crying.

Gabby stepped over him walked to Ember and kneeled down, her butt leaning down on Matt and Matt tried to push her away, still grasping for air.

''Hey, what is wrong sweety?'' Gabby asked concerned.

''Thanks for helping me up.'' Matt panted sarcastic as he tried to crawl up. Ember sobbed against Gabby while Matt got up.

''Why is she crying?''

''You broke her fire truck.'' Gabby said, holding it up. The iron truck was completely bend and the mirrors were broken of It and two of the wheels were missing.

''She left it in the hallway.'' Matt huffed.

''She is 23 months old….'' Gabby smiled. ''I think you will live.'' She said as she hugged Ember but then she saw Matt getting up, his back full with carpet burns and his hand against hishead.

''oh Matt…sorry.'' She said then but he shrugged.

''You are right, I will live.'' He said then and he gave Ember a kiss on his head, really didn't want the girl to be crying.

''Hey we will get you a knew one tomorrow.'' Gabby said then, taking the truck from her and carrying her to their bed. She would stop crying then.

''Turtle.. are you coming to bed too?'' Gabby smirked then and Matt walked after her, still rubbing over his head. They laid down in bed. Ember stopped crying now but laying close to Gabby and Gabby smirked then.

'Goodnight turtle.'' Gabby said then and Matt sat up.

''Since when am I a turtle?''

''You fell like a turtle.'' Gabby smirked.

''Oh shut up.'' Matt smirked then and they all feel asleep.

Matt and Gabby woke up when his alarm went off. Matt sat up, his head pounding after the fall in the night and Ember yawned in-between them, also waking up.

''You know what, maybe I should cancel the job for today.'' He sighed and he got up and called the family he had the job with and moved it for a week. They had breakfast and Ember ran around, holding up the truck above her head.

''New truck!''

''I think we should go out to the mall and buy her a new truck.'' Gabby said and Matt raised one eyebrow.

''She left it in the hallway, I know she is young but we are trying to teach her to clean up her toys after her, if we buy her a new toy we learn her she can just leave it everywhere.''

''I don't agree…she is devastated.''

''Gabby, if we always give her what she wants she will never learn.''

''Fine.'' Gabby said then.

A little later, she was gone for some errands while Matt laid on the couch, his head throbbing from falling.

He laid on the couch, his head pounding when Ember came running towards him with a drawing of a stick figure with a red hat and it said daddy and then she looked at him with her big brown eyes.

''Sowwy daddy.'' She said as she tried to crawl on his lap.

''it is okay…let's go buy a new fire truck.'' He said then and they got out, to the car and to the mall and she ran through the toy store as they were looking for a new truck.

She took one from the shelf, a small one like she had had before.

''What about this one?'' Matt asked then, taking a bigger one and she smiled.

''Pretty!''

''Yes, and you are becoming a big girl so I think that you deserve a bigger truck too.'' He said and she hugged him. They walked to the counter and he paid for it and they went home then.

''You lucky girl, you even got a bigger truck.'' Gabby smirked as they walked in. Ember walked around proud with the big truck in the box and Matt smirked.

''Maybe I won't fall over it again now it is bigger.'' He smirked and Gabby nodded.

They spend most of the afternoon playing with the truck and Matt slept a little and finally the headache was gone and they had dinner, Gabby still calling him turtle and he got a little annoyed of it but also thought it was funny.

They put Ember to bed and after watching a little more tv, they went to bed as well.

''Time for turtle to go to sleep, huh?'' Gabby teased and he opened one eye.

''I could have died in the fall and you are calling me a turtle?'' He smirked, pulling her on top of him.

''I think you wouldn't have died.''

''nah I don't think so either.'' He smirked then and kissed her. Then he rolled her aside as he had to go to the bathroom and he walked over the hallway, listening by Ember's door but everything was quiet when he wanted to keep on walking and suddenly he tripped over something and looking back he saw the small plastic chair that was in her room toppled over and he had fallen over it, flat on his stomach.

''EMBER!'' Matt yelled loud, followed by loud laughter from their bedroom and the door opening, Ember running from her room and jumping on his back and her hands playing with his hair.

''Daddy turtle!'' She cheered then and Matt le this head drop into the carpet, trying to keep himself from laughing but he was also smiling.

* * *

NOTE: Matt left bad at night to go to the bathroom when he fell over Ember's truck. The truck was broken and he had a big headache but Gabby laughed really loud because of his position when he fell and at first they decided to not give her a new truck because she needs to learn to clean up her stuff but after she said sorry to Matt they went out to buy a new one and everything was good and well until Matt took another fall after Ember left stuff on the hallway again.

Upcoming: Ember turns two and they have a party for her, but Ember isn't in a good mood now she hit the terrible two. Can the birthday still cheer her up?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Two months later **

Matt walked in the morning, tired as he came back from shift and carrying the cake he had gotten in his hand.

''Ember let's get dressed, daddy can be home here any second.'' He heard Gabby say and then a loud stomp on the floor.

''Nooohooo!''

Matt rolled his eyes as Ember had one of her terrible no days. But then he ran up the stairs and walked into her room, Ember sitting on the ground with a grumpy expression on her face, so grumpy that it looked funny.

''Happy birthday little girl.'' He said then, lifting her up and kissing her on her cheek. She smiled then and he put her down on the ground and she ran to one of her plushie's and held it up to Matt and Gabby. It was a cute dog plushy.

''For Elli.'' She smiled then and Gabby got down on her knees.

'Do you want to visit Elli? Before the family comes.'' Gabby asked surprised and Ember nodded. Matt looked at Gabby, it was not that they wanted to pull their daughter into the loss of their other daughter, but ever since the first time they took her there, she insisted on going there every now and then to bring flowers and such.

Finally Ember was okay with getting dressed now that she knew she and her mommy were going to visit the memorial.

Matt remained at home to set everything for the birthday. It moved him that their little girl was already two now. She had only been nine months when they had gotten her and now she was already two years. He put the cake on the table and got the plates and the forks, also got the drinks cold for when the visitors came.

Gabby walked to the memorial with Ember, Ember carrying the stuffed dog and a flower they had bought and Ember walked to the memorial and laid the dog down. Gabby smiled as she thought it was really sweet and turned away then to dry a few tears.

''For Elli.'' Ember said again, laying down the plushy and the flower.

Gabby kneeled down and Ember leaned against her.

''When I see Elli?'' She asked then.

''I don't know.'' Gabby just said and she kissed Ember on her forehead. She didn't want to explain the real situation to Ember. Soon after they walked back to the car, Ember holding her hand and they drove home. They put the candles in the cake and Matt helped her blow out the candles and she cheered loud now, in a better mood than this morning and she was smiling again.

A car parked in their street and Matt looked as his mom got out of the car and he opened the door, not liking that his mom was first. Their relationship was not great, especially not ever since they had lost Elli.

Nancy Casey walked in and Ember hid her face in Gabby's hair. Somehow, she really didn't like her grandma that much.

''I brought you a present.'' Nancy said then and Ember still didn't look.

''no!'' She yelled then loud, still looking away from her grandma and crying.

''Ember look at your grandma.'' Gabby said then but Ember looked at her mom and with pout she shook her head and hid in her mom's hair again.

''Ember.'' Matt just said but she looked away then.

''Noohoo!''

''Sorry mom, she has these days.'' Matt said. But he wasn't sure if it was because Ember was tired and cranky or because he and Gabby struggled with Nancy and she could feel it. Especially after what she had said after Elli had died they had resented her. They didn't want anything to do with her anymore but Nancy hadn't understood that Matt and Gabby were so angry with her but she kept making contact and because she was his mom, they couldn't keep pushing him away.

They put Ember in bed for a bit so hopefully her mood would be better later and sat down in the living room with Nancy, none of them knew what to say.

Then there was a knock on the door and Matt sighed relieved on his way to the door, letting Antonio, Laura, the kids and Gabby's parents in and Gabby and Matt made sure they had something to drink and cake while they chatted, waiting for Ember to wake up again and Gabby took her out of bed then.

She ran to her family, finally a little more excited and smiling again and she hugged Gabby's mom, always happy to se eher grandma.

Then Antonio offered and envelope to Gabby.

''it is Ember's gift, but it is kind off for all of you.''

''We got you a flight to Orlando and a sleepover at Disneyland…so Ember can meet Mickey and Minnie.'' Gabby's mom said and they all smiled.

''That is amazing! It is too much!'' Gabby said then and Ember cheered. ''Minnie and Mickey!''

''I think you deserved it after all.'' Gabby's dad said as he hugged Matt and Matt smiled.

''Thank you so much.''

''Can we go with them?'' Diego asked then and Laura shook her head.

''no.''

''But…but…'' Diego just stammered but then Ember hugged his legs.

''Mickey Mouse!''

''Yes girl, you are going to meet Mickey mouse.'' Diego said as he lifted her up and walked to the kitchen with her. ''Now let's get some cake, shall we?''

''Diego you already had cake!'' Laura said, walking after him and Gabby smirked.

The family stayed until late in the evening and after they left, Matt and Gabby put Ember in her bed, the girl in her room. She pointed proud at the small desk Matt had made for her with a mirror on it and she walked to it, sat down for a second, pretending she was being a princess by the mirror and walked to bed then

After saying her goodnight, Matt and Gabby walked to bed as well and Matt laid down, when he had to go to the bathroom and with a sigh he climbed out of bed.

Matt flicked the switch in the hallway, checking if Ember let any of her stuff there but the hallway was free and he put the light off then again, happy there were no toys he could fall over and he started to walk, when Ember's door opened again and suddenly she grabbed his legs and suddenly he fell forward.

''Mommy! Daddy turtle!'' Ember smirked as she held her dad's legs and Gabby laughed as well.

''I am never going to the bathroom again at night.'' Matt sighed as he dropped his face into the carpet, Gabby and Ember laughing loud.

* * *

NOTE: It was Ember's second birthday and she wasn't very cheerful, but very cranky. But then she wanted to bring a gift to Elli and Gabby took her to the memorial and Ember brought a plushy and flower there because she wanted to share her birthday. Matts mom arrived first at the birthday but something is strained between them. They did get a really nice gift for Ember and a little for themselves from Gabby's family, they are going to Disneyland so Ember can meet Mickey and Minnie.

Upcoming: We learn more about what Nancy said and Matt, Gabby and Ember prepare for the trip to Disneyland.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**One month later**

They entered the magic kingdom, Ember walking beside Matt, holding his hand while Gabby pushed the empty stroller. She pointing in all diresctions as everything she saw was so overwhelming. They went on the boat to get to the magic kingdom and she looked at the water as Matt held her, pointing at everything she saw. Then she looked proud at her own t-shirt Kelly had gotten her from the trip. Minnie and Mickey were ont here and she felt so proud.

Matt put her down then as she pointed at the ground and Gabby kept an eye on her as she stood against the rail.

Then a girl, equal age, walked towards Ember and poked against the shirt. Ember laid her hand on the shirt and looked scared at the girl and the girl pointed at her shirt again and started to pull it then, Ember crying loud.

A woman ran towards them and pulled the girl away.

''I am so sorry, she just really liked the shirt.'' She apologized.

''not a problem.'' Matt said, although he was angry, it was something Ember could have done as well. They held her and comforted her and they arrived then, went inside the park. As soon as they were by the shops Ember started to point everywhere, happy to be here.

''Shop!'' Ember said then and Matt looked at Gabby but they did go inside it then.

She ran around, trying to touch everything and Gabby kept holding her.

''Ember, you can't touch everything sweetie…''

''I want this!'' She said, holding the Minnie plushy she had gotten her hands on Matt looked at Gabby, they didn't want to spoil her but it was nice if she got a gift here.

''You can choose one thing.'' Gabby said then but she kept holding the Minnie.

''Then Mickey had Minnie.'' She said then as she only had a Mickey plushy.

''True.'' Gabby said then and they walked to the counter but Matt came walking back then with a headband with Mickey ears on it. Gabby rolled her eyes as they weren't going to spoil her but Matt shrugged.

''What, this is fitting…''

They paid and Ember walked around with the ears on her head. The Minnie plushy was in Matt's backpack as they were too worried that she would drop and lose it.

''Ember, stay here.'' Gabby said, stretching out her hand and Ember took Gabby's hand again. They were so worried that they would lose her in the crowd. It was so busy and they were scared that the little girl would walk away from them. Matt held her hand on one side and Gabby on the other as they kept walking.

''Ember, you can sit down in the stroller.'' Gabby said then, if she sat in the stroller, they would be so worried. This street was the most busy of the whole park and they were so worried to lose her here.

''no!'' She said then but she kept holding their hands.

''Look at you, what a pretty here you have.'' A woman said then, caressing through her long brown curls. Ember looked up, a little scared and cried then and Matt lifted her up and carried her until they were at the castle and had somebody make a picture of all of them.

''Mickey, Minnie!'' Ember said, pointing at the characters, a long line before them for a meeting and Matt sighed.

''We will meet them tomorrow, during lunch.'' He said then to Ember. The family had arranged a character lunch and she would meet them tomorrow, but it looked like the girl was almost going to cry.

Before she went into a full blown tantrum, Gabby took the stroller and they went to the restaurant and got lunch for now and as soon as Ember got her French fries, she was smiling again.

Gabby leaned against Matt, as she was also happy to be here. It was nice to be here with him. They were also so happy together because they were also together.

Ember was playing with her fries and held one out to Gabby then.

''Mommy eat!''

Gabby ate it and smiled at her then.

''You need to eat too, then you get strong, like daddy.''

Ember nodded and then she stuffed at least five fries in her mouth at once.

''don't do that!'' Gabby said shocked, afraid that she would choke on all the fries.

Ember gave one of her big smiles again as they finished lunch.

They spend their afternoon in the park and she sat on Matt's shoulders later as they watched the parade. She waved at all the characters and especially when Mickey and Minnie passed by and she kept waving and waving and Matt was almost worried she was going to fall but he kept holding her tight.

After that they went to the small world and Ember sat on Gabby's lap as she was a little bit scared of the dark boat ride but then when she saw all the moving dolls and she saw so many colors and movements that she didn't even know where to look and she pointed all around her. Especially when they passed the jungle she kept pointing everywhere and Gabby smiled and Matt as she thought it was so cute. They made another walk thought the park and went in the little mermaid ride and Ember smiled, as she also seemed to love that movie. They could see she was getting more and more tired and they ate in the park, waiting for the fireworks and Ember was yawning on Matt's shoulders after the fireworks and he lifted her up.

Tired she climbed in the stroller and stretched her arms out now.

''Minnie.''

Matt took the plushy from his backpack and handed it to her and she played with it in the stroller as they made their way to the hotel, as they also slept close to the park.

''I am glad we don't have hallway now where Ember can let me trip.'' Matt smirked but when he looked down, he saw that the girl was fast asleep in the stroller.

''I don't think you have to worry about that.'' Gabby smirked as she looked into the stroller as well. The girl was curled up in the stroller, her mouth open and still hugging the new Minnie plushy and the mickey ears still in her hair, preparing for meeting her big hero's tomorrow.

* * *

NOTE: The family arrived in Florida for their few days there that she had gotten for her birthday and Ember was so excited to go there and she got a new plushy. Although Mickey and Minnie were already there and she wanted to meet them but tomorrow is the big day for her. They had a fun time in the park and Ember didn't put the fries in her nose this time but still had some fun with it and after more fun in the park she fell asleep in the stroller, getting ready for the big day.

Upcoming: They have their second day in Disneyland and Ember finally meets her hero's…but is she too nervous to meet them?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**One day later**

''Oh look at you.'' Matt smiled as the little girl was blushing at Gabby was going her hair, tying the long hair together with a pretty bow and Ember raised her arms up, smiling and almost jumping up.

''Minnie!''

''Yes, we are going to see Minnie.''

Then Ember pointed at the pink dress on the bed.

''We have another day in the park after the lunch….'' Mat said.

''She refuses to wear anything else….except, maybe…'' Gabby said then and then she looked in the small suitcase that was Ember's and got her other Minnie mouse shirt out.

''That! Mami! That!'' Ember said then, pointing at it and jumping up and down and they got her jeans and finally got her dressed. They had to hurry to be in time for the lunch as they had slept in so she wasn't too tired with the lunch.

They sat down by the table and Ember looked around, so excited and clapping. She loved Disney world because all of her toys came to life here and Matt smiled as she seemed so happy.

They ordered the food and Ember did not pay much attention to her food because she was too busy looking around.

Suddenly, when Mickey and Minnie started to walk towards the table, Ember almost started to cry. She pointed at them and cried and Matt lifted her off her chair.

''Go meet them.'' He said but she looked at him, scared.

''Come on Ember.'' Gabby said with a smile.

But she kept standing by the table and Matt got up and took her hand as they walked towards the characters and as she held Matt's hand, she was suddenly excited again and she got a big hug from Mickey and finally she smiled, although she was still holding Matt's hand.

''Come Ember, we will make a picture of you and Mickey and Minnie.'' Matt said and he let go of her hand but then she looked with a big pout and looked at Matt, scared.

''Guess I have to be in the picture too.'' Matt said then and he held Ember on his arm and tried to hide between Mickey.

Gabby snapped the picture.

''Just a second, my grumpy turtle husband isn't smiling.'' Gabby smirked then and Ember put up her biggest smile again and Matt smiled this time and Gabby made a few more pictures.

Ember got one final hug from Minnie, Minnie pointing at her shirt then and the little girl danced and jumped back to the table and Gabby smiled, moved to see the little girl this happy and excited. They finished their lunch there, Ember a little more brave now as Goofy also joined their table and she went on the picture with him alone, proud and smiling and they were glad she was not scared anymore. She was smiling throughout the whole lunch now and when Minnie came walking by again she waved and Minnie came walking back and Ember pointed at her shirt and she got another hug and finally she wanted to go on the picture again but alone this time.

After a great lunch and with a very happy Ember, they walked back to the park and the sun was burning. They put the princess cap they had bought for Ember for the trip on her head to protect her from the sun. She pointed at it and looked around as if everybody was looking at her cap.

''Oh look at you, cutie princess.'' Gabby said as she but the tail with the ribbon through the back of the cap and she looked even more proud now and they started walking.

''I should have taken a cap, the sun is burning.'' Gabby said then.

''Here, take mine.'' Matt said worried as he pulled the 81 cap from his head.

''I am going to see if they have anything in there.'' Gabby said and she walked into a shop. She didn't want him to get headache in the sun while she had his cap.

''Come, get in the stroller.'' Matt said as they were heading towards the parade, as it was so busy he wanted her to get in the stroller before they would lose her.

''No!'' Ember screamed loud and some people around them looked at her and she started to cry and push Matt's hand away as he wanted to help her in. She started to cry louder and pushed him away again.

''noohoo!''

''I am sorry, what are you doing with this girl?'' A woman suddenly asked him and Matt looked at her.

''Trying to get her to go in the stroller.'' He said and she frowned.

'' Oh and she is your daughter?'' She asked, looking at Ember and then at Matt.

Matt was about to blow up when Gabby joined them.

''Babe, what is wrong?'' She asked Matt was looked at the woman, angry, while Ember was still crying loud and kicking against the stroller.

''You tell me.'' Matt said angry, looking at the woman.

''It is nothing.'' She said then, looking at Gabby and at Ember and walking away then. Angry Matt turned around.

''What was wrong.''

''She asked if Ember was my daughter because she was crying when I tried to put her in the stroller. Just because she doesn't have my blue eyes she can't be my daughter?'' Matt said, yelling the last part of the sentence, pretty sure that the woman could hear him as she was standing not too far from him.

Gabby nodded, got that it was annoying as it was not the first time people had asked Matt but she wished he wouldn't get so worked up over it because Ember loved him and he loved Ember and it didn't matter what other people thought. Then Ember stood in front of him and aired both arms in the air and she lifted him up and she hugged him.

''Turtly daddy…''

''Turtle daddy loves Ember…'' He said then, kissing her on her forehead as they made their way to the castle again to see the parade another time.

Gabby was smiling again as Ember was so happy. She stood against Matt as the parade drove by again and kissed him against his cheek as Ember was smiling on his shoulders. It was the place were dreams really did come true.

* * *

NOTE: The family had another great day in Florida and they had lunch with the characters and first Ember was a little too scared because she was overwhelmed and the grumpy turtle had to be in the picture as well but when Minnie came back and pointed at Ember's shirt the girl was so happy again and went on the picture alone. They went back to the park and when Gabby walked away to buy a cup for the sun, Ember got a tantrum and a woman though Matt wasn't her dad, which pissed him up really bad again but then they saw the parade again as one happy family.

Upcoming: We go back to Chicago and step forward in time a little bit till the day that Elli's death is 2 years ago and they finally face Matt's mom on what she did when Elli had died.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Four months later. **

Matt looked at Gabby as she was getting Ember dressed in her bathing suit and summer dress as it was so warm outside. They are going to his mom today as she had invited them for a barbeque. But first there was something else they had to do.

They got in the car, Ember a little cranky as it was so warm until she realized they were driving to the monument.

''I can't believe it is two years ago we lost her.'' Gabby said sad and Matt nodded. They walked to the monument and put some flowers down and Matt thought about seeing his mom two years ago, they day after they lost Elli.

''Did you sleep at all?'' Nancy Casey asked as he walked inside the apartment Matt and Gabby had bought right before they got married. Matt looked up.

''No.'' He said then.

Nancy sat down beside him and laid her hand on his arm.

''I am so sorry for you and Gabriela.'' She said then.

They made their way to his mom's house where she lived now and walk in through the garden, Nancy waiting for them there. Ember was running around them. The garden behind her house was very small and it was mostly just the porch and a very small piece of grass.

''Hey Ember, sweety.'' Nancy said as she got down to hug the girl but Ember hesitated and as Matt gave her a soft push in her back, she hugged her grandma. Ember so hesitant with Nancy and although Matt didn't like his mom so much, but he didn't want her to notice Ember didn't feel so comfortable around her and now Ember seemed okay with Nancy, it was just always started awkward.

''I got a pool for you little girl.'' Nancy said then, pointing at the swimming pool that was garden. It was a small pool for children and there was a small princess ball in it and she smiled excited.

''Come here girl, then you can go in the pool.'' Gabby said as she kneeled down by the girl and pulled the summer dress over her head and put her hair in a tie and the girl ran to the pool then, hesitating for a second but slowly stepping in then and sitting down. Matt and Gabby kept a close eye as she started to play in the shallow water.

Nancy walked behind her son as he walked into the hospital room first and kissed Gabby.

''How are you doing, sweetheart?'' Nancy asked concerned..

''I still can't believe if we are not going to be parents.'' Gabby said then.

''Maybe another time, when you have more time for a baby.'' Nancy said then.

''What?'' Gabby asked with a frown.

''Well, obviously you both put your career before…''

''Mom, stop it.'' Matt said and he looked to the ground, regretting taking his mom here.

''No, I am angry because you lost a baby and I lost a grandchild because Gabby put her career upfront and that makes her a bad mom.''

''You know, if you had been too busy with your career, you also wouldn't have been good parents.''

''Excuse me!'' Gabby said angry. ''We never might have another baby!''

''Mom, we tried for so long to be pregnant, it might not happen again, you know that I am to blame for that!''

''Yeah, you are both to blame for losing that little baby.'' Nancy said, getting up. ''Maybe it was good you never had the baby, because she would have been a bad mom putting her career upfront. Maybe you would both me bad parents.''

Matt looked as Gabby was with Ember, throwing the ball with her and he smiled.

''See mom, she is a great mother. I am a great dad, you were wrong.'' He said then, as it had been bothering him. ''You don't have the right to call Gabby a bad mom, because you have never been a good mom either. Ember is happy with us as her parents and no parent is perfect, but we are doing a damn good job.'' He said.

''I regret what I said in that hospital room when you lost Elli. It wasn't fair what I said then. I know it no excuse, I was sad because you lost the baby and I lost my grandchild as well…but it was not fair what I said and it can't justify it.'' Nancy said.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

''I think you are doing a great job on being parents. I think you do. Ember is such a happy girl and you did a great job adopting her and I was so wrong saying that. I am so glad you even still kept contact with me after I said that.''

''Thanks, mom.'' He said then and he knew that she was honest, hopefully they could still rebuild their relationship. Gabby took Ember and they walked to the table as they started with the barbeque.

Gabby sat next to Ember, her mother-in-law in front of her and it was a little awkward, but realized that Nancy was maybe too nervous to start talking.

''next week is Eva's quinceñera.'' Gabby said and Nancy looked a little surprised.

''What is that?'' She asked then, surprised.

''Complete madness.'' Matt mumbled from by the barbeque.

Gabby rolled her eyes. ''It is the 15th birthday, but we celebrate it big as it is a Latino tradition. I had one as well. It is a big party and the woman enters adulthood.'

''Ít is completely madness.'' Matt smirked then, bringing a plate with meat to the table.

''Oh shut up Matt, it sounds like fun.'' Nancy said then.

''First we to the church and Eva will be blessed there. Then there is a venue were the party and dinner will be held. She will look stunning with a beautiful dress. The day is all about her.''

''It sounds like so much fun and a day she will never forget. Why do you get all the fun, Matt?''

''That is what I get for being married to a Dominican woman.'' He smiled as he finished all the steaks and joined the table.

''Will Ember have one as well?'' Nancy asked then.

''I don't know, I am not as traditional as Antonio.'' Gabby smiled then.

''I don't even want to think about Ember being 15, I will have to hit all the boys away.'' Matt said and then looked at the little girl.

Ember was eating her food, stuffing a giant part of her hamburger in her mouth, her cheeks stuffed and some of the ketchup was almost dripping from her mouth.

''I don't think you will have to when she does that.'' Gabby laughed and they all laughed, Ember not minding as she just kept eating.

* * *

NOTE: The family had a day at Nancy's house as she invited them on the warm summer day. It was also 2 years ago that they lost Elli and they brought some flowers to the monument again and Matt and his mom finally talked about what she said after they lost the little girl, which we also found out through flashbacks and then they told about the event that is coming up next chapter, the party for Eva's 15th birthday which is her quinceñera and laughed after all, all together.

Upcoming: Eva has her quinceñera and while Matt is surprised by all that his happening around him on the party, Gabby and Antonio remember hers and Ember feels like a princess in her party dress.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**One week later **

''Don't pull the ribbon out of your hair, sweety.'' Gabby said as they walked to the car. Eva just had her blessing in the church and they were on their way to the venue now but Ember was trying to pull the ribbon out of her hair. She looked so cute with her curls up because of the red ribbon and she was dancing around in the dress. She felt like a little princess and both matt and Gabby really enjoyed seeing her dance around.

''Princess dress.'' Ember smiled then, rubbing over her red dress and they put her in the seat in the car. Tonight they would take a taxi home but Matt was driving now.

''You look so good in the red dress as well.'' Matt said then. As red was the color for the quinceñera and Eva was also wearing red, most of the females had a red dress. Matt had a red tie and so had Antonio. The venue was a big restaurant that was also dressed in red and they got to sit at the big family table as Gabby was Eva's godmother. They had bought a very nice necklace for her with a small cross hanging on it and they hoped that she would like it.

They handed her all the gifts, Eva looking so happy in her pretty dress and she smiled as she opened the gift from Gabby and Matt.

''it is so scary, thank you so much.'' She said and Ember hugged her.

''Happy birfdee!'' Ember screamed happy as she hugged Eva.

Then the whole family suddenly started to sing in Spanish and it was so loud Matt was shocked at first and then he just sat there as they were all singing and screaming.

''This is madness.'' Matt whispered in Gabby's ear and she looked at him.

''That is what you get for marrying a Dominican woman.'' She smiled and sang along then and he just sat there, Ember looking a little unimpressed and it made him laugh.

They got their appetizers soon and after dinner it was time for the traditional waltz. Eva was dancing with Antonio and Ember looked so excited as she saw her cousin dancing like a princess.

''Dancing!'' Ember said then, but Matt shook her head.

''No, this is Eva's dance.''

Ember crossed her arms and made a pout as she looked how her cousin was dancing. After that they got more food and after dessert Gabby thought it was time for more ceremonials, but instead everybody just started to dance.

Gabby looked at her brother.

''I figured we didn't have to go all traditional.'' Antonio said then and Eva was smiling so they were sure he had done the right thing.

''Dancing!'' ember said then and she grabbed Matt's hand and he walked after her to the dance floor. Slowly he started to dance with her, holding her hands a little awkward because he was so much bigger than her but Gabby almost melted when she saw it because it was so cute.

But then Antonio and her mom stood by her, looking as Matt was dancing so off beat. Gabby just laughed about it because he didn't have any musical feeling and he couldn't dance.

''Gabby you married a guy with two left feet.'' Antonio said as he looked at Matt dancing and their mom shook her head as well.

''It is almost talent that somebody can be so off the beat.'' She said then and Antonio nodded.

''You should have dated that Dominican guy I tried to hook you up with, I am sure he could dance.'' Antonio said, still amazed by how a terrible dancer Matt was.

''I was eighteen then.'' Gabby said as she looked at Antonio, shaking her head.

''Even Ember can dance better.'' Antonio smirked then.

''Oh shut up, I know you love to tease Matt but this is enough.'' She said but when she saw Matt making the small circle, almost bumping into her aunt she also shook her head and laughed.

As the song had finished Ember let go of Matt's hands and ran back to Gabby then. She sat on Gabby's lap as Gabby sat by Antonio, looking how Eva and her friends were dancing.

''Remember yours?'' Antonio asked then.

''Yeah, mom and dad really hosted a traditional one.''

''I will never forget mom wanted to buy you a pink dress and you kept insisting that it had to be a blue one.'' Antonio chuckled.

''Ended up with a purple dress.'' Gabby smirked.

''Tonio!'' Ember said then and she stretched out her arms and Antonio took her on his lap.

''Do you want a party like this too when you are 15?'' Antonio smirked.

''Yes. Princess dancing.'' Ember said, looking at all the dresses.

Many hours of fun later, they went home with a taxi and put Ember in bed. They really wanted to be intimate together and as Matt closed the door to the bedroom, she jumped up against him.

They were still so in love with each other but the problem was that they were so careful around Ember and that was why they couldn't always be intimate.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed, walking into the bedroom. He put her down and she started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt while he pulled the zipper of her dress down when they suddenly heard Ember's door open and footsteps and they stopped.

The door to their bedroom opened and the girl looked at them.

''Forgot story.'' She said then and Matt picked up the girl and carried her back to bed, explaining it was too late for a story and brought her back to bed. When he came back, Gabby was waiting on the bed for him, in underwear and bra and smiling he closed the door and walked her way, unhooking the bra as she finally pulled the shirt of him and pulled his pants down.

''So, are we making a baby…baby?'' She smiled and he nodded.

''hopefully.'' He mumbled as he kissed her again.

Later, they fell in the sheets together, panting and so happy and even more in love with each other.

''This was so good…''

''Oh I love you so much.'' She sighed then and they crawled in each others arms.

* * *

NOTE: Today was Eva's quinceñera and while Ember felt a little princess and was so happy and they gave Eva a necklace. After the food and the traditional dance there was more dancing and Matt danced with Ember while the family was laughing at his dance skills because he cant dance. After they went home, they had some good time together although Ember interrupted because they forgot to read her story but it was too late but they had a lot of fun after that, still so in love with each other.

Upcoming: We jump a few months in time and while they are on a trip to the cabin again, Matt and Gabby make some decisions for the future.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Thirteen months later**

Ember was playing in the send and Matt and Gabby sat on the porch, laying on the lounge seat as the sun was setting.

''Ember, it is time for bed soon.'' Gabby said then and the little girl looked up.

''Not finished.'' She said sad then.

''okay, you have a few more minutes.'' Gabby said then and Ember continued with making the castle.

They sat there together and looked at her and at first Matt smiled but then he looked at Gabby as there was something he needed to talk about with her and this seemed like a good time.

''Lately I have been feeling….like our family is not complete after all. I mean, we are so happy and Ember is growing so fast and I love her, but it just makes me also feel that our family is not complete yet after all. I would really love to have another baby and I don't want to go through the whole insemination procedure again because it just doesn't seem to happen.''

Gabby nodded. ''I feel the same…I mean I feel so happy with Ember but I feel like our family could be expanded too.''

''So….what now?'' He asked then, not sure what she wanted.

''I want to try to have a baby of our own again…because…well a baby of our own would be so amazing.'' Gabby said.

''But I am not sure because it never worked. The only time we got pregnant was with Elli and that wasn't by insemination…'' He said.

''No, that just happened but why can't it happen again.''

''Gabby, we haven't had protected sex in years…we have been trying but I don't think it is going to happen naturally.'' He said and she nodded, slowly and looking a little sad but knew that he was right.

''How about going for the donor now? Kelly…?''

''No, it is not Kelly but I….I am not sure if I want us to have a baby with Kelly's help. I know it is really generous of him but…. I am just too scared that the baby will look like Kelly.'' He admitted then.

''So…an anonymous donor?'' She asked then.

''Maybe…but we adopted Ember…why not think about adoption again? If we can't have our own baby, why not adopt a baby that needs a caring home and family?'' He said then and she nodded.

''You are right with that.'' She smiled then and nodded.

''I think if we want to adopt a baby, we should start the adoption procedure soon, it could take years, but I think it would be a nice idea.'' He said then and suddenly they heard a loud laughter from the beach and looking up, they saw Ember finishing her castle and realized that they had forgotten to send her to bed.

''Ember, come here sweetie, the sun is almost under, it is time to go to bed.'' Gabby said and Ember came running up the stairs to the porch. She jumped on Matt's lap and now he was full of sand and they laughed. Now it was July and she would go to Kindergarten in two months. They were looking for a school for her now and were sad she would have to go there soon because it meant she was really growing up so fast.

''Ember, do you want a little brother or sister? You will be the big sister.'' Gabby asked then as the girl was drinking just a little bit before she would go to bed and nodded.

''Little sister!'' She said then with a smile. Matt smiled as he was glad that Ember also was excited to be a big sister. Soon after they walked to the bedroom with her and she got dressed in her pajama and choose a book for story time then and Gabby kissed her goodnight as Matt would read her the story. But then he looked a there and she looked so worried and wondered what was wrong.

''Why are you sad?''

''I want baby sister…not brother.''

Matt smirked for a second, hiding his laughter as it sounded so funny.

''We don't really get to choose if it will be a boy or a girl.'' He explained then.

''Mommy is going to have a baby in her tummy?'' The girl asked then.

''No…but we are going to have another baby.'' Matt said.

''Like me?'' She asked then and Matt nodded.

''Yes, like you. You didn't grow in mommy's tummy and you were born with another family….but then you came to live with us and now we are your parents…and me and mommy love you so much.'' Matt explained then.

''I love you too.'' She said, hugging him.

They had never made it a secret to her that she was adopted. They had tried to explain it to her and of course they had never told about how she had arrived here and that her parents had died in the fire in the container, but she did know that she was born in another country, but that her parents couldn't be her parents and that she was living here now.

''Story time?'' Matt smiled then but Ember was already falling asleep and he kissed her on her forehead as he walked out then and walked back outside and he laid down on the couch by her again and she smiled at him.

''I am glad Ember is okay with family expansion.''

''She just talked about it again. She knows we are going to adopt, because the baby won't be in her tummy but she loved the idea.'' Matt smiled and they shared a kiss.

''Honestly I do think that adoption is a great idea. You are right, we could try to have a baby of our own again but that probably won't happen and we could have a donor to help us but then it still won't be a baby of us together and now we will provide a loving home to a baby that needs it.'' Gabby smiled then and he nodded.

''I am really excited to start the procedure.'' He smiled then and she nodded and they kissed again.

''Ember wants a baby sister…not a boy.'' Matt smirked then and Gabby smiled.

''I don't think we get to choose.''

''I don't want to choose, I just want to extend our family.'' He smiled and they both nodded and kissed then again, knew that their future would be a big chance with Ember going to school and another adoption, but it would be amazing.

* * *

NOTE: We skipped a lot of time and Ember is almost four years old now! She will go to school very soon but first they had a holiday at the cabin. Ember wanted to finish her castle and Matt and Gabby talked about the future and that they still want to expand the family and they talked about adoption although they had to put Ember to bed then and she and Matt talked a little about the adoption. Coming back with Gabby they talked about it again and are hopeful for the future.

Upcoming: Matt and Gabby take Ember to visit some schools to see which one she likes and which they like while they also start the adoption procedure.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a sad and tense one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Two weeks later**

''Come on Ember, it is not scary.'' Gabby said as they held her hand, hoping that she would walk with them but Ember seemed so scared as she looked at all the other kids running and playing around.

''No.'' She said then, grabbing Gabby's hand again, holding it tight and she looked so scared.

''I know it looks scary but all these kids are very nice.'' Matt said then, kneeling down a tiny bit so that he could look her in the eyes.

''don't be scared, right. It is not scary….'' Gabby said and she turned their way then and Matt lifted her up then and carried her as they walked up the playground. Ember looked around so worried and really hoped that she would feel good here because this school was close to them and although it was a private school, it was not too expensive. It would be perfect for her because she would also learn Spanish as a second language on the school at young age.

They had been struggling so much that they hadn't really been teaching her Spanish as a second language but this was still a chance. She would still learn it now. It was a great school and they really hoped that she would finally be happy now.

''Come, we are going inside.'' Matt said then and Gabby rubbed the girl over her back as she looked so nervous. Ember was still hiding her face in Matt's neck and they walked inside and were greeted by one of the teachers, whom took them to the classroom. The classroom was really colorful and there were kids playing on the large carpet on the floor with all the toys.

They walked inside the class, Matt still carrying her and he wanted to put her down on the ground but she kept on holding to him. She did not want to be put down on the ground with the other kids and she kept holding onto him.

''Ember, come on.'' He said then but she kept holding on to him, wrapping her arms around her and her legs and wouldn't let go.

Some of the kids looked at her and she buried her face in Matt's shoulder.

''Ember come on, there are kids that want to meet you and you want to see the classroom, right?'' He said then and finally Ember let Matt put her on the ground. Finally she looked around, slowly and scared but then walked towards the box of toys and she sat down on the ground and took the fire truck toy from it and started to smile then as she played with it. Another girl came walking her way and she sat down beside Ember and Ember wanted to get up and ran towards Matt but matt took her hand and walked back to the girl and the fire truck.

''She just wants to play with you.'' Matt said and finally Ember sat down again. Together they started to play with the truck and Gabby was smiling and the teacher walked towards them.

''Ah, a little firefighter.''

''I am a firefighter.'' Matt explained and the teacher nodded with a smile.

They got a tour thought the school and the teacher explained some more and it was really cute that Ember was still playing with the girl and when they got ready to leave, the little girl and they shared a short hug and it was so endearing that she had already made a friend. Honestly, they probably wouldn't even go look at many other schools, this was already so perfect. She seemed to like it here in the end and they thought that it was perfect. The teachers seemed so nice and the school was pretty.

Ember waved at the school as they drove away and Gabby smiled at Matt. As soon as they would have found a school they would buy school supplies with her but they were pretty sure now.

''Let's go buy some school supplies, right?'' Gabby said and they went to the mall and they got ready to go inside. Ember immediately and to the pencils with Disney on them and they let her pick a few and also bought a nice pink backpack with Disney princesses and she was so happy when they were on their way back to home, with all the new stuff and Ember walked around so proud with the backpack. It would be amazing to see their girl go to school in just a few weeks. At home she went to her room to put all the new stuff there and Matt started to prepare dinner as he would make mushroom risotto tonight. Gabby was sitting, looking on her laptop to see if there was any news of the adoption office.

''All our papers were approved.'' Gabby smiled and Matt stood behind her and looked at the screen, at the email that said that they were approved for adoption. Now it was just waiting.

He kissed her on top of her head but walked back to work on dinner now.

Gabby sat in the kitchen and looked at her calendar and looking at the date, she suddenly realized that her period should have started two days ago and she frowned.

Matt was cutting the vegetables for dinner and she doubted, doubted if she should say anything about it to him. Two days wasn't that long, maybe it was really just delayed. If she would tell him she would give him hope but maybe it was nothing. Then she would only hurt him by telling him. She closed her calendar, deciding not to tell him although she wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do. Even more, she thought about the email now. They were so close to adoption but if it was wrong now again, they would probably both be down again and maybe even stop the adoption.

But maybe her period would start very soon and then he would only be disappointed again so instead she just sat there.

''Something wrong?'' Matt asked as he turned around saw her sitting by the table.

''Oh no, here let me help you.'' She said as she got up and helped him prepare the dinner. They shared a kiss and she looked away after that, not sure if she was wrong for not telling him.

* * *

NOTE: We skipped two weeks again and it was time to visit a school with Ember and although she was so scared and nervous and wouldn't even leave Matt's arms but soon after she finally felt better and started to play and even already made a friend and they were pretty sure about the choice of the school and went to buy supplies with her after the visit and she bought some Disney pencils and a princess bag and she was so proud. At home they got the news that their papers were approved but then Gabby realized that her period was late but doesn't dare to tell Matt.

Upcoming: Gabby waits two more days and does a test then and the outcome causes a big fight between Matt and Gabby.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Three days later**

Gabby stood in the bathroom, slowly taking the test out of the box. It was the only one that they still had their house, but she was really nervous. But her period was still late and finally she did the test and it didn't take long for 2 pink lines started to show on the test and panicked she started to walk around.

This was good, she was probably pregnant but it still felt so bad. Like she was scared that this miracle would be gone again soon.

That was why she didn't dare to tell Matt.

Not knowing what to do, she threw it in the trash bin and walked away then.

A few hours later, she was getting dressed in her cocktail dress, waiting for Matt because they would go out for dinner with Antonio and Laura tonight. He had had a constructing job and had taken Ember to Christie now so they could make it late tonight without waking her when they got home and Ember loved being around Violet. Now she was older they enjoyed playing with dolls together.

''I am home.'' Matt said as he walked in and threw his car keys on the table, as they would take a cab tonight. They were both so excited as Laura said it was a great restaurant.

''Did you really let Ember take twenty dolls?''

''She said Violet wanted her to take them all.'' Gabby smirked. They laughed together and Gabby put some coffee down for him and they sat down for a second.

''how was the job?''

''Not that bad, had to make some cabinets and fix a sink.'' He said, drinking some of the coffee. Then he got his wallet from his pocket and handed the money to her.

''For Ember…go shopping with her…'' he smiled

''Why don't you go shopping with her yourself.'' She smiled, handing it back.

''I thought girls did that together.''

''I am sure she likes to go with her daddy as well.'' Gabby smiled.

''Buy more princess stuff for her.'' Matt smirked.

''Or you could go out shopping with her for some clothes for school.'' Gabby smirked.

''You know I suck at picking out clothes, please let her go with you because I will probably buy her the ugliest clothes for her.'' He said and she nodded with a smile.

''Fine, thanks. This is really sweet.'' She said as she took the money.

Now she felt really guilty that she had not told him about the test yet but she wanted to do a second one, just to be sure.

''Something wrong?'' He frowned as something seemed off but she shook her head.

''No, it is fine.'' She said and kissed him.

''What should I wear tonight?''

''How about your white shirt and brown pants…those look so well.'' Gabby said and kissed him on his cheek and he got dressed.

Matt walked to the bathroom, ready to brush his teeth and he tried to get some of the pasta out of the tube but it was empty and he wanted to throw it in the trash under the sink, but it fell beside it and he got down on his knees to pick it up and put it in and frowned then as he saw a pregnancy test.

Frowning he looked at the two pink lines.

''We have to hurry if we want to be in time at Antonio's house…'' Gabby said as she walked in behind him and he just stood there, with his mouth open and the test in his hand, frowning.

''What is this?''

''Surprise, I am pregnant.'' She said a little awkward. ''I still want to take a second test bu…''

''You didn't tell me yet!?When did you even take this test!''

''Earlier…this morning.'' She said then. ''I was going to tell you…but I freaked. This is what we always have wanted and I was scared, I was scared when I saw the result of the test. Not because I didn't want it, but because I was so scared this one test was wrong, I wanted to take another one.''

Matt shook his head, angry and upset.

''When were you going to tell me, when did you even notice that your period was late?''

''I…three days ago, when we looked at the school for Ember.''

''Why didn't you tell me.''

''I thought it would be false alarm.'' She said with tears her eyes.

''You didn't even tell me.'' He said upset, his voice breaking and he shook his head.

''I was going to.''

''When!? You could have told me three days ago, you found out you were pregnant hours ago and you didn't tell me!'' He said angry.

''Can't you just be happy?'' She said as she spread her arms and slowly started to cry.

''Honestly, at the moment, not really!'' he said, his voice breaking. ''How can we be married and have babies if you can't even tell me these important things but keep them a secret.''

''Matt you know I trust you-''

''But not enough to tell me that we might have another baby and I am actually the father.'' He said as he stood up and looked out of the window and she felt bad because he looked so hurt. She had been wrong with keeping it a secret.

''Do you even trust me enough to be the dad of our baby?'' He said then, his voice breaking again and she walked his way and hugged him and caressed the back of his head as his head was on her shoulder.

''How can you doubt that? This is what we have wanted for years….and I never doubted if I wanted a baby with you, silly. Look how long we have been trying to have a baby and I am probably pregnant now….''

Finally he looked up and she caressed over his cheek.

''It is a miracle…and I can't wait to have the baby we have been waiting for for so long.'' She said then and finally he smiled a little and they shared a kiss. He had been hurt but she was right, this was what they had been hoping for for years now.

They shared a kiss, hopeful that they would finally have a baby of their own.

* * *

NOTE: We skipped three days and Gabby did the test but panicked and threw it in the trash and when Matt come home she did not dare to tell him yet, scared that it would go wrong. They were talking together and Matt handed his money to her he earned with the constructing to go shop with Ember. After that Matt found the test he really flipped out and even got mad with her for not telling him and started to doubt if she really wanted to have a baby with him but then realized that they should be happy and now they are.

Upcoming: Gabby does the second test and then they start to doubt about their adoption plans, what they will do and they pick Ember up but she doesn't want to go home just yet.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**The next day**

Matt sat on the edge of the bed, not sure how to feel. Gabby was doing the second test and although she was pretty sure that she was pregnant, they were both still nervous. What if would come out negative now?

The door to the bedroom opened and Matt almost jumped, so anxious. Yesterday evening that been so stressed because she hadn't been drinking the whole night and they had both been so nervous. None of them had really enjoyed the dinner.

Before he could even ask anything, she ran towards him and jumped in his arms. He was silent for a second and started to laugh then, although none of them was really sure if they were laughing of crying, because they were so happy.

''We are going to have a baby of our own.'' She cried, tears of happiness and he nodded and they kissed. They were so happy, so happy that they finally would have a baby of their own and they did not try to think about Elli, about losing this baby and they banned those thoughts from their minds for now, instead just being happy. They kissed again and made their way to the car then as they still had to pick up Ember at Christie's.

They arrived there and Ember looked sad as they walked in. She first hugged them but then pouted because she still didn't want to get home with them because she still enjoyed being with Violet.

''Come on, we are going home.'' Matt said then as they walked to the door.

''No daddy…want to stay with Violet!'' Ember said and she looked at him with a frown.

''We are going home…because we have a big surprise.'' Matt said then and Ember finally seemed interesting in going home. He smiled with at Christie, not saying anything and looked at Gabby then. They would not plan on telling it yet as they wanted to tell Ember first and really realize that they were expecting a baby, finally, as they had really wanted that.

''There is something playing between you two and you are both lit up like Christmas trees.'' Christie said then.

''I…uhm..'' Gabby just said

''We are expecting…'' Matt smiled then. He wanted to wait with telling it but he was simply so proud and happy that he could no longer keep it a secret. ''Don't tell mom yet, we only found out this morning.''

''How far along are you?'' Christie asked surprised.

''3 to 4 weeks.'' Gabby said then.

''That is so great, I am so happy for you.'' She smiled and she hugged them both.

Violet hugged them so say goodbye, not sure what her uncle and aunt had meant by expecting and Christie felt guilty she had to ask this, because she hoped that it was their baby, of the both of them because she knew they had been thinking about a donor.

''is the baby….'' She felt so bad for asking and she pointed at Matt.

''Yes, I am the dad.'' Matt smiled proud then she smiled.

''Oh, a little cute fluffy baby with Matt's blue eyes.'' Christie smiled but she was so happy for her brother and his wife.

''Baby? I not have blue eyes.'' Ember said and Gabby laughed.

''Come, let's go.'' She said then and they thanked Christie for letting Ember stay there for a night and walked to the car then and drove home.

''What is expecin?'' Ember said, not even able to speak out the last word.

''We will tell you when we are home, sweetie.'' Matt said then and the girl sighed but played with the doll she was holding.

They arrived home and she walked after them to the kitchen, looking excited as she knew that her parents were going to tell her something.

''You are going to be big brother.'' Gabby smiled then. ''You wanted to be a big sister right, like Eva?''

Ember nodded happy and smiled.

''Well, we are going to have another baby, so you are going to have a little brother or sister.'' Matt said then.

''I don't want brother.'' She pouted. ''Boys are stupid.''

''Sweetie, it could be a boy, we don't get to choose but you will be a big sister.''

''But no boy.'' She pouted.

''But he will be your little brother. You get to be his big sister.''

''If it is a brother. I give him back to the real parents.'' She pouted.

Gabby frowned at Matt and they both looked puzzled for a few seconds but figured that Ember might think that this baby was adopted too.

''Sweetie, the baby is growing in mommy's tummy…you can't return the baby.'' Matt said and Ember's eyes became big.

''You eat the baby?'' She asked shocked.

''No.'' Matt said as they sat down and he pulled her on her lap. ''The baby is really really small now and needs to grow and when mommy eats the baby grows…and mommy is going to be really really fat but then the baby is big…and then the baby comes.''

Gabby looked at him with a frown, almost angry and he shrugged because he thought it was a really good way to explain.

''Fat mommy.'' Ember giggled then and Gabby got up and grabbed some picture albums and laid them on the table.

''See, this was Laura when she was pregnant.'' Gabby said, pointing at a picture of a party, Laura had been pregnant of Eva. Ember nodded with a smile. Matt also took his photo al bum and they looked in it and he pointed at a picture of Christie with her baby bump when Matt and him had finally seen their grandma together for once.

''See, here Christie is pregnant from Violet.''

She nodded again with a big smile and they put the album back and Ember was dancing through the living room as she was so happy.

''Do you have name for the baby.''

''Minnie for baby sister.'' She smiled then, hugging the Minnie plushy doll.

''And for a boy?'' Matt asked, already expecting what was going to come.''

''Mickey.'' She said, rolling her eyes like her daddy had just asked her a really stupid question. They laughed and hugged her and Ember laid her tiny hand on Gabby's lower tummy.

''I love you baby.'' She said then and Matt and Gabby kissed each other, knew that their family would be even more pregnant now.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby did the second test and this one came out good as well! They are really expecting now and Matt also told his sister and when they got home and they told little Ember…although she was very confused at first she thought Gabby ate the baby and she doesn't want a baby brother, but she did have some good ideas for names! They explained to her how the baby would grow within Gabby but Ember was a little confused, but still loving the baby.

Upcoming: They have an ultrasound very early on because of their problems with getting pregnant and Ember is going to school for the first day.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**5 weeks later**

In the car, Ember held her bag, not sure what was going to come now. Gabby parked the car and she looked around. Matt was barely off shift, probably just a few minutes but she still hoped that he would be able to make it. But she also didn't want Ember to be late on her first day.

''Daddy is still on shift, but he will bring you to school tomorrow.'' Gabby said and she held Ember's hand as they walked to the classroom.

Matt left by the firehouse and ran to his car, driving away without even changing his clothes. He could wash his uniform at home but he really wanted to be there for Ember's first day at school. Luckily it was not too far away and he saw Gabby's car on the parking lot. Running inside, he was glad when he saw Gabby and Ember walking and he ran up behind Ember and lifted her up and she laughed loud. But then she looked really nervous again.

''Hey sweetie, it is okay, you will have a great day at school.'' Matt said as she didn't want to let go of him. She looked scared as some of the kids in the class were laughing really loud but finally she let go of him. They walked inside then, Ember holding both of their hands and hiding behind Matt as they walked towards her teacher.

''Hey Ember, is it is so nice to have you in the class today.'' The teacher smiled and Ember finally stepped forward. Finally she let go of a small smile.

She hugged Gabby to say goodbye and

''Daddy…shower!'' She said then, hugging him and pushing him away then. Matt laughed and after shaking the teacher's hand, they left and got to the car. In an hour they had to be in the hospital for the first ultrasound. At 9 weeks, they were both so excited and hopefully everything would be okay.

''Should we just head to the hospital right now so we are not too late?'' She asked concerned.

''Oh I really want to get changed.'' Matt said then, looking at his dirty shirt. They decided to go home now to change first and he got in the shower real quick.

Gabby paced through the bedroom, so nervous for what was going to come today, they were so scared that they would get bad news about the pregnancy but they kept strong and kept hoping that nothing was wrong.

Matt was getting dressed beside her as she also changed her top because it was getting colder.

''I think I see a little baby bump right there..'' He said, laying his hand on top her tummy and she shook her head.

''I am only 9 weeks yet…it can't be yet!'' She said.

''I wasn't calling you fat in any way.'' He said, raising up his hands and arms in innocence and she smiled and kissed him and they got ready to leave to the hospital.

They arrived in the hospital and got ready the for the ultrasound. They held each other's hand, worried for what was going to come but they kept hoping that everything would be okay.

''The heart is beating.'' The nurse smiled but then she frowned. Gabby grabbed Matt's hand, worried that something was wrong but then she started to smile.

''There is another heart beating over there….''

They looked surprised.

''We are having twins?'' Gabby asked surprised, but happy at the same time.

''yes, you are having two babies.'' She smiled. ''I already thought so when you pulled your shirt up…because your bump is starting to show. ''

''I told you the bump was showing.'' Matt said triumphantly.

''But…are they sharing a placenta?'' The doctor asked then and they looked at the screen, Gabby looking a little scared at Matt.

''No, they aren't.'' The nurse smiled and the doctor nodded.

''Congratulations, you are having twins.'' The doctor said then and Gabby and Matt shared a kiss.

Instead of one baby, they are going to have two now!

''We will keep a close eye on you and the two little ones because of your history. Also because twins…well…not to make you panic, but miscarriages happen more often with multiples, but I am sure you will be fine.'' The doctor said then.

They got ready to leave and made an appointment for the next ultrasound. They would have one very soon again, to make sure everything was okay and Matt held the picture they had gotten in his hands. He couldn't wait to show Christie and tell Ember that she was going to have two little siblings.

They walked to the car and Gabby smiled at him.

''Imagine if she was going to have two brothers now.''

''Oh…I am sure she will still like them.'' Matt smirked then and they drove to the school, waiting as they could pick Ember up. It was so exiting to pick their daughter up after the first school day. They waited outside of the classroom and she running outside and hugged Gabby, then matt.

''You shower.'' She smiled and Matt smirked. ''Sure did.''

In the car, Ember was smiling happy as she was holding her bag.

''How was your first day, sweetie?'' Gabby asked as they were driving home.

''Love it! Wanna go back!'' Ember smiled and Gabby and Matt smiled at each other, happy that she really had enjoyed her first day. She kept talking about the school until they were home and they sat down then, Ember enjoying her cookie and lemonade.

''remember we got to see the baby today?''

Ember jumped up and down excited.

''Baby sister?'' she smiled.

''We don't know yet.'' Matt said and Gabby took the picture then and handed it to Ember.

''be careful.'' They told her and she looked at it.

''Where is the baby?''

''Well, you can see a baby here…and another baby here…we are going to have two little babies.'' Gabby smiled and Ember looked a little confused but smiled then.

''Two babies.''

''Yes, two babies.''

''Where is they both sleeping?'' Ember asked then as there was only one bedroom left. Like she was concerned that she was going to be put out of her room.

''They sleep together in the empty room. We are going to make it a baby room. Are you going to help me.''

''Yes!'' Ember said excited and she walked to Gabby then.

''hi babies…I am your big sister. We are going to be happy three.'' Ember said then, rubbing over her belly and Gabby and Matt exchanged a smile.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby took Ember to school for her first day and she thought that Matt would be too late but he rushed to the school and was also there for the first day but told him to shower. After that they went to the hospital and finally found out that they are having twins and Gabby's bump is even starting to show. Ember's first day was really good and she was so happy about it and wants to go back and they told her that she would get two little siblings and she told them that she would be their big sister.

Upcoming: We jump in time a little and Gabby, Matt and Ember work in the baby room and Matt's mom comes by and she promises them she can determine the gender…although Matt and Gabby are not buying it. We also have some flashbacks.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**7****weeks later**

''Paint baby room!'' Ember said excited as she ran around. Matt carried the light green and beige paint inside that they had bought. In a week they would have an ultrasound again and they would know the gender of baby but these colors would fit no matter what gender the twins had, if they would two boys, or two girls, or a boy and a girl.

He tried not to think about it that they were close to the week in Gabby's pregnancy that they had lost Elli. But it did cross his mind every now and then.

''Hey.'' Gabby said as she came walking from the bedroom, still dressed in her pajama and he laid his hand on her big round bump.

''I feel so huge.''

''No, it is pretty.'' He said. At sixteen weeks, her bump was big, while when she was pregnant with Elli she had barely been showing at 16 weeks. Now, with the twins, she was really showing.

''Come paint daddy!'' Ember said then. She had been with him to home depot to get the pain and she had even gotten her own tiny roller so she could help with the painting.

Gabby was dressing her in her old clothes and got dressed herself too as Matt started mixing up the paint.

**''****I…I think we should make the room, for the baby.'' Matt said as he really wanted to get started. They had found out that their baby would be a girl yesterday, because of their hectic rush to the hospital and luckily their baby was okay and they had already decided a name. Elli. **

**They went to the shop and returned just a little later with a dark shade of red, like good red wine and another shade of broken white, the dark red would be up till the middle and above that the white, as there was paneling on the wall, the paneling would look pretty in the dark red. **

**''****She will love it when it is done.'' Matt smiled and they started painting. **

**A room for their little Elli.**

Matt was staring through the room, thinking about that memory as he was stirring through the green paint but he shook his head then. It was stupid, the room was Ember's now…and she loved the dark red. Now it was her room but it still made him a little sad, thinking about how they made that room for Elli, how excited they were then.

They started panting, Gabby doing the middle while Matt was almost up to the ceiling with his roller and Ember was on her knees, painting right under Gabby.

''See, we will get it done in no time.'' Gabby smiled. Ember had such a serious face she and Matt started to chuckle and they finished the wall with green, Gaby and Ember making the brown paint ready as Matt was finishing the last bits of the green wall that Ember hadn't done.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Gabby walked to the door.

Nancy Casey walked inside as she opened the door and looked at Gabby.

''Oh look at you, you look so wonderful already with that round belly.'' Nancy smiled and they walked to the living room, Ember a little excited when she saw her grandma.

Gabby got something to drink for them all when Nancy opened her bag and handed a gift to Ember. Ember unwrapped I and it was another shirt with Mickey Mouse on it, for her for school and she was so happy.

Nancy also handed a wrapped box to Gabby and when she opened it they saw it were multiple dresses.

''Dresses?'' Matt asked a little surprised and confused.

''You are going to have two girls, I can feel it.''

''Mom, we only get to know the gender next week, why did you buy dresses, what if we have two boys?'' Matt said then.

''Oh no, I am always right. When I was expecting my first baby…I thought it was going to be a girl and well…Christie is a girl, then I got a feeling that I would have a boy and then I got you…and then Christie got pregnant and I was sure it would be a girl and she got violet.''

''Sounds totally legit.'' Matt smirked, taking the bag with dresses from her.

''Matt I am not joking, Gabby, come here.'' Nancy said then and Nancy laid her hands on the baby bump, looking a little awkward at Matt and Matt tried to keep his laughing in.

''No, I feel it, two girls.'' She said then and Ember cheered, dropping her dolls but playing again then. Matt and Gabby just smiled, didn't believe her at all.

His mom left soon after and they let her out by the door.

''I don't believe it.'' Gabby said.

''She could be right.'' Matt smirked. ''But she is not shittin' me. She told me before she thought I was going to be a girl. ''

''Shittin.'' Ember said behind then with a smirk and Gabby looked at him. ''Mind your words.

''I am a bad boy.'' Matt smirked as they walked back inside.

''yes, you sure are.'' Gabby said, smacking him against his butt as they walked inside. They kissed and walk back to the nursery to get a little more work done. They finished the brown wall as well and Ember smiled proud .

''If grandma is right I have two sisters.'' She smiled then. ''We can be three princesses.'' She said then and Matt lifted her up, swayed her around.

''You already my princess!'' He laughed then.

''How about mommy.'' She asked then.

''She is my queen.'' Matt smiled then.

''The queen has decided it is time to order pizza. Me and the two little ones are starving.'' Gabby smiled then and they walked to the living room.

''I want a children's pizza. I can finish it alone!'' She said then and Gabby laughed as she took their phone.

''Oh, are you?''

''Yes mommy I am so hungry form painting!'' She smiled and they ordered one for her and sat down on the couch, Ember picking her favorite Disney movie too watch as they were waiting for their pizza.

''The babies are kicking.'' Gabby smiled, rubbing over the bump.

''I think they want pizza.'' Ember said then and they laughed.

* * *

NOTE: Ember and Matt bought the pain to paint the room for the twins and got ready to paint when Mat thought about the time that they were so excited to paint the room for Elli. But now it is Ember's room. They finished one wall when Mat's mom came over with some gifts and told them that she was sure that the twins would be girls, although Matt and Gabby doubt it but it made Ember very happy. They finished painting and had a nice family night.

Upcoming: They find about the gender, finally knowing what genders their twins are going to have and they tell Ember and together with her they visit the memorial to tell Elli too because Ember insists.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**1 week later**

''Everything is looking fine.'' The doctor smiled. ''Do you want to know the gender?''

Matt and Gabby looked at each other to confirm but nodded then.

''You are going to have two boys.'' The doctor said then.

Matt and Gabby shared a smile, their babies were healthy and they would have two boys.

''Are they identical?'' Gabby asked then.

''I don't know, there is no way to see it yet but we will find out when they are born but there is a chance they might be.'' The doctor said and they nodded.

''oh…we have to tell Ember.'' Matt said then.

''She is not going to be happy.'' Gabby said worried.

''I am sure she will still love her brothers.'' Matt said then.

''Is Ember your other daughter?'' The doctor asked.

''yes, she didn't want to have brothers and now she is going to have two.'' Matt explained with a small smirk and the doctor nodded.

''Well they are going to be pink fluffy cute babies, so I am sure she will still think they are adorable.'' The doctor said. They nodded and after scheduling another appointment in a few weeks, the doctor being very careful with them because of their history, they left and Ember was waiting for them in the play room.

''We saw the babies.'' Gabby said as she walked with them.

''Did they wave?'' She asked.

''no, but they did wonder where their big sister was.'' Matt said then and Ember looked up.

''but that doctor was scary.'' She said.

''Well, that doctor was very nice and he told us that the babies are going to be boys.'' Gabby said then and Ember frowned.

''Two brothers…?'' She said then, pouting.

''yes but they will be your brothers and they will be very sweet.'' Gabby said then and finally she nodded.

''We have to tell Elli.'' She said then and they walked to the memorial close to the hospital. Matt and Gabby looked at each other, feeling somewhat guilty they were going to go there now while expecting two babies again, but Ember kneeled down by the memorial.

''Hey Elli…I am going to have two brothers.'' She said then and as Matt looked aside he saw that Gabby was really struggling with her emotions and he laid his arm around her.

''Why is Elli not my sister? Why is she not with us?'' Ember asked then.

Matt sat down on the ground, not minding and he put her on his lap and Gabby also sat down beside them.

''She was growing in my tummy…but two weeks later as the twins are now, she was born but because she was too small…'' Gabby's voice broke.

'She was too small to be alive yet. She was really too small. You know how big the twins are now?'' Matt finished her. They had kept her showing pictures of how big the babies in mommies tummy were now because it made her so excited.

''Yes''

''Well, Elli was only in mommies tummy two weeks longer…so she was still very small. She couldn't be alive yet.'' Matt tried to explain as much as she could.

''So she is an angel now?'' Ember asked.

''Yes, she in an angel now.'' Gabby said then.

''And then you got me?''

''A little later.'' Gabby smiled. She nodded and hugged them then.

''Me and mommy were really sad…'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''but then you came into our lives…and we were so happy when we could hold you in our arms.''

''I love you mommy and daddy….'' She said then and they both kissed her on her forehead.

''We love you so much too.'' They said then and slowly they got up. They walked to the car and got home.

In the afternoon Matt was writing the names of the boys on the crib. They had already thought of the names in all possibilities. It also took his mind of the conversation they had had about Elli earlier.

He finished and Ember and Gabby walked into the room, matt in the shower now.

''What do you think about the names.

''I can't read yet.'' She said on such a tone like Gabby was being really stupid then. ''I can only write Ember and Matt and Gabby.''

''Well, then I guess you have to wait for the baby names.'' Gabby said with a smile but got down on her knees then and whispered the names in her ear.

''but don't tell anybody yet!'' She said then and Ember nodded with a smile, smiling that she got to share a secret with her mommy.

She continued drawing and looked up then.

''Can I take it to shool so my teacher can help me write the names?'' She smiled then, holding up the drawing proud. There were two little stick figured without names, then a little bigger one called Ember and then herself and Matt, as she could also write their names.

''Let's practice together.'' Gabby said then and Ember moved towards her and they started to write it together.

''Vince.'' She smiled then and Gabby nodded.

''The baby born first will be called Vince.''

''And the other one?''

''Luke.'' Matt suddenly said behind her, looking her over her shoulder.

Gabby helped her write it and they took the drawing then and put it on the wall in the room for the twins.

''Vince and Luke.'' She smiled then.

''Maybe you like your brothers after all?'' Matt asked then.

''They are still boys.'' She said then, with an almost disgusted look on her face. Boys, she really wanted sister, not brothers! Now she was going to have two annoying brothers!

''Oh, well you have to start liking them sometime, they are still your brother's.'' Gabby smirked then and she shook her head.

''Maybe.'' She said then and Matt and Gabby looked at each other, were sure that it was going to be okay.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby had another ultrasound in the hospital and they also got to know the gender of their twins and they are going to have two boys! They are not sure yet if they are going to be identical twin boys but they will find out when the twins are born. They told Ember and although Ember wasn't happy first she insisted on going to the memorial to tell Elli and they did so. They also explained to her what happened to Elli as much as they could. At home Matt painted the names of the boys on the cribs as they had already picked the names and Ember also found at the names, but after being excited first, she is not that excited she is going to have two brothers just yet.

Upcoming: We jump a in time again (14 weeks) and baby struggles while Matt is on shift with doing everything on her own while being pregnant is so heavy on her and Matt gets a call at work that comes very close to home…very close…

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**14 weeks later**

Gabby was walking through the house, really struggling as she had to walk around with the enormous baby bump. At 34 weeks, the bump was so big she could hardly manage on her own, but she insisted on Matt going to shift because he was so nervous as well and that only causes irritations between the two of them.

Matt had been calling her stuffed turkey the last few days as a joke but now she was far beyond stuffed Turkey, but huge. She rubbed over the belly, sitting down by the kitchen table, panting. Everything hurt when she suddenly felt she saw sure she wasn't supposed to feel yet.

Matt walked through the firehouse, heard as the alarm went off and surprised he listened to the call.

''Ambulance 61, woman gone in delivery.''

Peter and Brett ran past him and he ran after them. He kept holding the door, trying to listen to the radio of the ambulance as Brett and Peter were ready to drive away with the ambulance.

''Matt, let go of the door.'' Brett said.

''No, that is the address of me and Gabby! It is Gabby that has gone into delivery!'' He said.

''Come on, jump in.'' Peter said then and Matt moved on the seat behind Sylvie, nearly fitting in there as well and they rushed to his house.

''Baby!'' He yelled as he ran inside. Gabby sitting on a kitchen chair.

''Matt, the babies are coming.'' She said then, worried.

''It is going to be fine, it is going to be fine.'' He promised her, kissing her on her head.

Peter and Brett walked in with a gurney and helped Gabby sit down.

''oh the contractions are so bad.'' She said then, gritting her teeth.

''Why didn't you call me earlier?'' Matt asked concerned as he helped with getting the gurney back to the elevator in the apartment building and back to the ambulance.

''I thought they were just kicking. It didn't hurt that bad as with Elli-''

''Shh.'' He said then, kissing her. As twins were also not 40 weeks yet, but only 34, he didn't want to talk about Elli now, as it only made him worry more about the twins, but he tried not to be too worried because he also knew that most twins were born a little too early. He kept holding her hand as they drove to the hospital. Peter and Brett brought them there and they were so scared.

As Gabby was taken away, he called Christie real quick if she could pick Ember up from school.

Then he ran back to Gabby, as she had just gotten an epidural.

''We are not sure if the twins are going to have enough oxygen, so we are going to give you a C-section. Especially also because of your history.'' The doctor said and at first Gabby seemed to be scared.

''Maybe it is better, sweetie.'' He said then and she nodded and they kissed.

''It will be fine…the boys are going to be okay…those two little boys.'' Matt smiled. She looked nervous then but slowly smiled then, as they were going to be parents in a bit.

He kissed her on her forehead, caressing her hand and telling her it would be okay.

The next day

''They are so beautiful.'' Gabby said as they looked at the little babies. They were in NICU and although the babies were able to maintain their own body temperature and didn't have any breathing problems, so things were looking great although it could be a few days before they could take them home. The only thing that was the problem now was that they were not doing well with bottle feeding yet and that Gabby wasn't giving milk yet because they were too early. As soon as the babies were doing well with the feeding, they would be able to take them home but till that they would get fed by a tube here in the hospital.

''Little Vince…and little Luke.'' Gabby smiled. They laid in in the same crib, close to each other and were asleep. Luke was a little smaller than Vince and Vince had his arm close to his little brother, like he was protecting him. Luke laid close to Vince as well and they thought it was adorable. Their little heads had a little dark blonde hair on it that was tucked under the little bonnets that they had gotten here in the hospital.

Matt laid his arm around Gabby, so proud they finally had their own little babies. They were so pretty and precious.

''I can't wait to take them home.'' Gabby said then.

''We might have trouble keeping them apart.'' Matt chuckled as they were identical.

''No, we will see the difference.'' She smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

''Your daughter is outside of the NICU.'' A nurse said then and Matt got up. Ember was waiting there with Christie.

''I will see them another time.'' Christie smiled then, knew she could not see her little nephews yet.

''Can she come in to see her brothers?'' Matt asked then and the nurse nodded.

''just a few minutes.''

They walked to the small crib that the two little boys that were in there. They were crawling even closer and laid close to each other. Gabby looked at Ember's fae but much to her surprise she was not smiling.

''This are your two brothers…they will look exactly the same…but this is Vince…and that is Luke.'' Matt said then and Ember nodded, slowly. The babies were still asleep and half hidden under the blanket.

''Look at how cute they are.'' Gabby said with a smile. Ember just nodded, looking at the little babies.

''Sorry, but you can't hold them yet.'' Matt said then, scared that Ember would be sad that she was not allowed to hold the little babies yet.

''I don't want to hold them.'' She said then with a frown and Gabby looked at Matt, really worried that she wasn't excited about being a big sister at all.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was alone, her tummy getting so big with the growing twins – the twins already 34 weeks – and barely manages alone but not long after that she feels a pain that she knows is not good and she calls for an ambulance, it is ambulance 61 that gets dispatched and Matt hears the address and goes along with the paramedics, comforting and supporting his wife while she is going into labor. The doctor says she will need a C-section because of the twins, the next day, they finally got to see their little boys and the twins are born relatively healthy and they are sure that they will get to take them home soon. But Ember is not that excited, it seems.

Upcoming: The twin boys are growing stronger and Gabby and Matt can't wait to take the boys home, but the twins are not ready just yet. Gabby and Matt spend a lot of time with him, which causes a lot of problem and jealousy with Ember.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**1 week later**

Gabby and Matt stood by the crib. Hopefully, they could finally take Vince home tomorrow. Vince was awake, his eyes open and squirming a bit while Luke was still asleep.

''They are doing so well.'' The doctor smiled and Gabby and Matt nodded.

''Can we take Vince home tomorrow?'' Gabby asked then as she had mentioned that earlier.

''Well, you could but I think that Luke will need a few more days…and he is really going well with his brother beside him and I think that it better for him. So maybe it is better to keep them both here for just a few more days.''

Matt nodded understanding, he was a little sad that they had to stay here for a few more days, but if it as better for them, it was for the best that they stayed here. Vince was getting bottle-fed now while Luke was still on the tube.

''You can hold them if you like.'' The doctor said then and they looked a little surprised.

''But we already held them for 30 minutes today.''

''Well, it is good to keep holding them, they have to keep used to being held.'' She said before walking away and carefully Matt took Vince in his arms. The little boy moved his arms an touched his daddy's shirt and Matt smiled. They had been allowed to hold them for a small while.

Gabby carefully took Luke in her arms and the boy remained asleep. He was still a lot smaller than Vince, but they knew that he was strong and that he would be okay. He was already growing and the doctor was sure that he would still catch up with his brother and they were so proud of the little boys. Hopefully they could take the boys home soon so everything would be more stable for Ember as well. They wanted to be home with her again and stay with her but now that the boys were in the hospital, they spend so much time her Ember had been staying with their family a lot. They didn't want her to be alone so she stayed with Laura and Antonio but they did feel bad their family life was changed so much now.

Ember walked through the shopping mall with Antonio, Laura and the kids. They were looking after her a lot now because Gabby and Matt were in the hospital with the boys so much. Ember looked around, smiling proud at her niece as she really wanted to be like her niece.

''Come Ember, we should buy a gift for the boys for when they come home.''

''No.'' She said then, with a pout.

''Why not?'' Laura asked then as they walked to the toy store.

''No.'' Ember just said. They still walked inside and quickly she still followed them and looked around. Antonio and Laura were looking at some plushies, Diego at stuff for skating and there was a shelf with makeup, where Eva was looking. Ember walked around, staying close to Laura and Antonio. Then she wandered off, looking around, looking at all the toys and took some of the shelf, looking at them. But not even all the toys here could not make her happy. She just wanted to get home again because then mommy and daddy would hopefully have more time for her again. She knew that her little brothers needed a lot of care and that they were still in the hospital but she still hoped to see them soon again. She would sleep at Antonio's and Laura's again tonight and while she liked staying with Eva, she wanted to go back and to mommy and daddy. She was so worried because she felt that Mommy and daddy didn't care about her anymore because they had the babies now.

She sat down on the ground between the toys and started to cry, Laura suddenly finding her and sat down beside, her so worried.

''What is wrong, Ember?'' She asked worried.

''I want to mommy's and daddy's baby too.'' She cried then. Laura lifted her up, holding the little girl.

''You are still their baby too.'' Laura tried to comfort her. When Diego had just been born, she had had the same problem with Eva.

''I don't want to be a big sister.'' She cried, hiding her face in Laura's long hair and her neck. She kept sobbing and sobbing and Laura felt so bad. She got that it was hard for the girl now so much was changing and that couldn't be easy for the girl. She kept holding the girl and tried to comfort her.

''They don't love me.'' Ember cried then.

''They just spend a lot of time with the babies because the babies are still in the hospital, once they are better, they will take the babies home and then you will be one big family again. The babies will be crying a lot but you will be able to help mommy and daddy a lot.'' Laura comforted her then.

''I don't want brothers. I want our old family back.'' She pouted then and Laura caressed her over her head.

''Mommy and daddy still love you a lot, even if they have less time for you. But they still love you just as much as before.''

Ember just kept on crying and Antonio also came walking their way with Diego and Eva. They had bought a few things and Antonio kneeled down by Ember.

''For you, princess.'' He said then, holding up a stuffed monkey and carefully she started to smile and took the monkey from him.

''Looks like you.'' She smiled then and hugged him. Slowly they walked outside and went home.

Finally Ember was smiling and they hoped that she would keep her good mood for now.

Matt and Gabby looked endeared at the two baby boys that were still laying together. They would pull each other through and they hoped that they got to take them home soon.

Matt laid his arm around her, so happy that the two babies were growing bigger and that they were okay and that their wish finally came true, they had expended their family and even with two babies of their own.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt spend some time with the twins and although the twins are doing better, Luke is not ready to go home yet and they didn't want to separate the twins yet because they are helping each other. They are so proud though that they finally have two babies on their own and have expended their family. But Ember is still not happy at all and wishes that they could go back to how it was but Laura told her that everything will be okay and Antonio finally managed to cheer her up. But how will it go when they all come home?

Upcoming: The twin boys are finally ready to go home and they are so happy to take the babies home but Ember is still not feeling happy with the new situation and is still very upset with her brothers and her parents.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**1 week later**

''This is the best part of my job, when I see parents finally taking their babies home.'' The doctor smiled as Matt and Gabby got ready to leave to home, the twins in the stroller and Matt and Gabby were so happy they finally got to drove home with the two babies now. They were both doing so well and they were so excited for the small party in three days when the family would come over and they would finally get to meet Vince and Luke.

They had just made it home when Antonio came to drop Ember off and he spend a few minutes with his new nephews before he had to run to work.

''they look like Matt but that could still wear off.'' Antonio smirked and Gabby and Matt smirked as well while Ember looked a little confused and Antonio left then.

''hey you can come closer to your brothers.'' Matt invited her then to come closer and she did so, looked at the little boys laying in the playing pen, close to each other. Slowly she did so and came standing beside him.

''Can I caress him over his head?'' She asked then.

''Be very careful.'' Matt warned her as she carefully caressed over the twins dark blonde hair. Vince opened his eyes, looking whom was there to disturb his sleep but looked at her with his dark blue eyes then.

''Why is Luke not waking up?'' She asked then.

''He is just asleep, because he is still smaller than Vince, he sleeps a lot. He is growing really fast and that is taking a lot of energy.'' He explained. ''So he sleeps a lot because he needs so much energy.''

Ember nodded and carefully caressed Vince over his hair again.

''You should put your finger in his hand, he will grab it.'' Matt whispered down, keeping it down by the babies and Ember did so, Vince grabbing her finger, filling asleep then, still holding her finger.

She pulled her hand back then and sat down and continue to play with her dolls. Gabby looked at Matt and they were still concerned that she didn't want the babies to be here. Hopefully she would still warm up to the babies, because they were her brothers now.

After an evening together with the family in which they tried to give Ember a lot of attention they all wen tot bed and Gabby an Matt were asleep when they suddenly heard the twins cry.

They looked at each other, knew this was a part of being parents again and she actually though that it was pretty nice, although it would get annoying of course soon, but they felt proud now as the parents of the twins. Together they walked to the room and both took one of the boys and Gabby got ready to nurse them and Matt sat beside her on the bed as she was nursing them, suddenly Ember came running inside, almost crying and stomping her foot on the floor.

''Why are they crying, they woke me up!'' Ember said.

'Well, they cry in the night when they are hungry.'' Matt explained.

''I don't want brothers!'' Ember said then, upset again. She thought they were even more stupid for waking them all up at night with their crying.

''They will cry at night, we told you that.'' Gabby said then.

''I don't want them. I want to sleep again and I have your love.'' She cried then.

''You know we love you.'' Gabby said then and Ember just shook her head and walked away and Matt got up to walk after her while Gabby was nursing the twins.

''Ember, you know we love you just as much as the twins, we always will. I don't get why you are so upset with the boys. I know it is not easy now everything is changing but they are your little brothers and you are their big sister. Today when you helped me put them to bed you were doing so well and I was so proud of you.'' He said then, as he didn't just want to complain to her but also tell her how she was doing really great. Ember hugged him and looked up then.

''Can I look how mommy is feeding the twins?''

''Sure.'' Matt smiled back and they walked back to their bedroom, Gabby nursing Luke now and Ember sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her mom nursing Luke and Matt took Vince in his arms again.

''Can I hold him, daddy?'' Ember asked then and they were so relieved she finally asked. Ember sat down on Matt's lap on the edge of the bed and together they held the boy. Finally she was smiling at her little brother so they hoped that it would finally be okay with their family now.

They sat there for a little while more and put the boys to bed then

''I can bring him to bed.'' Ember said then, wanting to take Luke from her but Gabby shook her head. Ember was their daughter and they didn't trust any person more than her but still they found it a little too scary to have her carry the babies because she was only four.

''No, it is okay. I will carry him.'' She said then but Ember still walked with her.

They put the twins to bed and Matt laid Ember back in bed then as well and walked back over the dark hallway.

Gabby was waiting for him to come back to bed when she suddenly heard a loud smack on the hallway.

''EMBER!'' She heard then and laughing she tried to keep her laughing down as the twins were quiet now and she heard Ember laugh as well.

''Daddy turtle!''

Some things would never change.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt finally got to take their little boys home. Antonio got to meet them very shortly and think they look like Matt… but that will wear off and Ember also finally came a little closer but still didn't seem to like them that much. After an evening they went to bed but not long after they were awoken again by the twins and while Gabby and Matt actually felt proud that they got had to go out and feed their babies, Ember was less than amused and even blamed them of not loving her anymore but after securing her they still loved her just as much she finally warmed up to the twins and even wanted to carry Luke back to bed. Matt did bring her to bed as well but on the way back he tripped over one of her toys again….because some things never change!

Upcoming: We jump three days ahead and the family finally gets to meet the twins. They are so excited to see the little boys and although the boys don't like all the people holding and touching them, while Ember is enjoying that everybody respects her as a big sister now.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**3 days later**

Matt was running through the house, bringing around the blue cake that they had gotten to represent the birth of the twin boys while his and Gabby's family and their family from the firehouse were in the living room. Gabby was running around with drinks and Antonio was helping at them. They thought that it was really just fin to host a party but now it was so much stress. But it was fun too.

Laura was holding Luke and Nancy Casey was holding Vince. Gabby kept a close eye on the babies, making sure they were okay. Although they were sure that the family would not hurt them, she was still so worried about the babies.

Finally they had some time to sit down with the guests and all of the people were looking at the two little babies.

''The hair is darker than Mat's.'' Otis said.

''Yeah, but it is not as dark as Gabby's.'' Cruz said then, tilting his head, trying to settle the discussion whom they looked more like.

''I think they are the perfect mix of the both of us.'' Gabby smirked then and Laura nodded, looking at the precious boy in her arms. Luke was stretching his arms out to her and she smiled, let him grab her finger.

''I want to hold him.'' Violet said then, standing by Laura.

''Violet, you only can hold them when you mom or Matt helps you.'' Gabby said strict and Violet looked little disappointed but held the baby together with Matt then.

''That is mother bear taking over right there.'' Otis smirked.

''Yeah, you for sure won't get to hold them.'' Gabby joked and everybody laughed.

Everybody wanted to hold the boys for a little bit and they seemed to get less and less amused every minute. They didn't like all those hand touching him and Gabby wanted to take them away but then Antonio passed Luke to Kelly.

She just let it go because all them had come here to see the twin boys.

Kelly took Luke then and Luke started to cry loudly now. All these people holding him were really testing his temper and he just wanted to go back to his crib and sleep, beside his brother as they refused to sleep apart from each other.

Kelly just looked at him, not sure what to do and a little awkward, he made crying noises back and handed him to Matt then and Matt comforted the boy and took him the bedroom for a second. As the boy was still so small it was all so overwhelming for him and soon after the boy was quiet again.

''Those people all want to hold you because you are a little pink person of cuteness.'' Matt smirked, changing his diaper then, Luke calm now and as he walked back to the living room, he put the boy in the playpen where he could try to take a little nap if he was really tired but at least people wouldn't be holding him but could still see him.

Ember sat proud beside Eva.

''I am a big sister now, just like you.'' Ember said then, proud, finally feeling as cool as her older cousin. She wanted to be a cool older sister, like Eva.

''Yes, you are, you also have a little brother now.'' The 17 year old smiled and Eva nodded.

''But yours doesn't cry in the middle of the night to wake you up.''

''My plays video games at night. He wakes me up a lot.'' Eva said then and Ember laughed.

''Stupid boys.'' She said then, almost really sassy and Eva smirked because her little niece just wanted to be big and cool so bad.

''Yeah, stupid boys.'' She smirked then, hugging Ember.

Late at night, the party was over and although the boys had been away a lot of diaper changing, nursing and some naps, everybody loved that they had seen the boys. Kelly was the last one to leave and as Matt let him out, holding Luke as the boy had been crying again, Kelly came a little closer to the boy and finally the boy started to smile again and laughed then.

''See, somewhere deep down inside he does love me…he will become a Kelly.'' Kelly said as a joke.

''Oh no, he has my genes.'' Matt said then and Kelly smirked.

''oh, I hope not, that poor baby.'' Kelly smirked but Matt knew he was kidding and laughed as well. Kelly walked out then and got ready to put the boys and Ember to bed. Ember was really tired and they were a little concerned as she had to go to school again tomorrow and it was past ten already.

''Okay but the twins are younger so they have to go to bed first.'' She said then and walked after them as they put the twins to bed. They knew they could tell her to go to bed but she would wait for their goodnight kiss anyway, so maybe it was a good idea to actually bring her to bed after the twins so she would get some attention alone as well as most of the days had been about the twins. She walked with them as they carried the twins.

They laid the twins in bed, both in the same crib because they started to cry if they had to sleep apart and they laid close together in the crib.

''It is a kind of cute.'' Ember sighed then, looking at the two boys laying together.

''I hope they won't wake you up tonight, because you have to go to school tomorrow. '' Matt teased her.

''Oh I don't care.'' She said then with a smile and they all knew that the family was prefect now and that Ember was a happy big sister as well.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt hosted a party at their place so everybody could meet the twins and most of the family was there. All of them had a lot of fun holding the boys and Gabby was a little concerned about her little boys and wouldn't even let Violet hold one of the boys on her own. After that Luke was done with everybody holding him and Luke started to cry when Kelly tried to hold him and Matt took him away, making him feel better and after that the boys still loved the attention. After everybody left, Matt and Gabby put the kids to bed and while the twins don't want to sleep separated, Ember also admitted that she is finally happy to be a big sister, because she doesn't care about their crying anymore.

Upcoming: We will jump some time ahead and while Ember is making some friends at school, Gabby is trying to manage the twins on her own while Matt is back at work and gets an offer he is not sure if he wants to take, but also can't refuse but if he does accept it, it will change a lot for all of them.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Four weeks later**

''I have to report on the CFD office. '' He said then as he walked out.

''You are leaving so soon again?'' She asked, holding Luke and he nodded.

''Sorry, they asked me to report there at 9. I don't know what it is for, but I got to go.'' He said, walking out and Gabby just smirked as he looked so chaotic. She spend some with the twins, nursing them and the front door burst open a little later, Matt almost running inside.

''I got offered another job.'' He said then as he held Luke, the little boy crying. He tried to comfort him while Gabby looked surprised.

''What job?''

''Firehouse 72 needs a chief and I got offered the position. Boden heard about it and recommended me.'' He said then.

''That is fantastic! Where is that?''

''All the way up in the northern suburbs.'' He said then

''That is really far away.'' She said then.

''I know, it is almost an hour long drive, especially with all the traffic. So I will be home less often. I will also be doing more shifts. Do more outside of the shifts.''

''But I would want to have you home more often with the twins.'' She said then.

''Yeah, but it is a great opportunity for me. We could move.'' He said then.

''how can you say we can just move, your family lives close to us now, mine does and even more, Ember is in school here. I love this apartment, I don't want to move because you got another job.'' She said then, putting her hands in her sides.

''Fine, I will just stay on truck then.'' He said, not really meaning it as he was little angry. He loved having this opportunity, but he got where Gabby was coming from.

''Next week Tuesday night is parents teacher meeting for Ember.'' She said then and he walked to the small agenda he kept.

''Can't, I have shift.'' He said then and she turned around.

''Can't you switch it?''

''Gabby! It is my job, I can't just change everything. I will ask if Herrmann can cover for me while on shift.'' He said. Luke stretched out his tiny hand to the agenda and he shoved it back.

''it is not yours little one.'' He said then, looking at Luke and the little baby smiled at him, done with crying.

''Okay.'' Gabby said then.

''I am going to sleep for a little, I am exhausted from shift.'' He yawned then and Luke started to yawn as well, looking at his dad and Gabby laughed as that happened. She took Luke from him. Matt walked to the playpen in the living room and held Vince for al little before walking to the bedroom.

A little later, Matt woke up, Gabby walking past their room, opening the door to the bedroom then, holding one of the twins and as he was rubbing through his eyes he could not see which of the boys it was.

''oh Matt, Luke just puked and I have to go to the supermarket…I also think Vince should go outside.''

''Give him here, I will look after the both of us and you can take Vince shopping.'' Matt said then and he took Luke. The boy was asleep again and Matt held him in his arms as he walked after Gabby to the kitchen

''Do we need to take him to a doctor.''

''Let's wait, just a little. If he pukes again we will. '' She said. ''Oh, can you also pick Ember up from school in half an hour?''

''And take a sick baby with me?'' He asked then.

''You are going with the car right?'' She said then and he nodded.

''Just wait for Ember in the car.'' She said then and finally he nodded. She left with Vince while he was getting ready to pick Ember up and put Luke in the car.

''Looks like you are feeling better, buddy.'' Matt said then as the baby was smiling again now and he put him in the car.

They drove to the school, Luke looking a lot better now.

He waited in the car when Ember walked up to the car, three other girls behind her.

''My friends want to see the twins.'' Ember smiled and she peeked through the car window, checking if he had any of the twins with him and saw the chair on the passenger seat then and smiled.

''Only Luke, but Luke was sick so ma-''

''Can we please see the baby mister Casey?'' One of the girls beside Ember smiled then – he was pretty sure her name was Sarra, because Ember kept talking about her – and finally he opened the car door and all the girls surrounding him tried to peek inside the car and he took Luke in his arms.

''That is my smallest little brother but he is growing really fast.'' Ember said proud.

''He is so cute!'' Sarra squealed then.

''His hair is so fluffy!'' Another girl said and Luke looked around at them with his big blue eyes, not sure what all this girls wanted from him.

The other girl stretched out her hand, wanted to touch Luke's dark blond, poofy little hair when he started to look around with a pout and Matt put him back in his car seat.

''You should come over soon, then you can see her other little brother too.'' He said then.

''Yes then we can play dolls!'' Ember said and the other girls nodded. She said goodbye to her friends and got in the car then.

''How was your day?''

''It was good.'' Ember smiled then.

''What were the names of all those girls.''

''Sarra, Luna and Amber I told you about them before!'' She sighed.

''I know, I know.'' He said then.

''Amber says my name is writing wrong.'' She said then, worried.

''No, your name is perfect.'' He smiled then.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was alone with the twins when Matt came back from shift, in a hurry and he was to leave to the office. Coming back, he told her that he was offered a job as a chief and he really wanted to take it, but understood when she said that they could not move because it was too far away and then he even got spend even less time with the kids. After that she was a little worried because Luke was sick but she had to go out and Matt looked after him and as he felt better they picked Ember up together. Ember brought some friends whom really wanted to see her baby brothers and got to see Luke and he promised they could come by soon….but he is going to regret that decision soon! ;)

Upcoming: Gabby is out for a day with Laura while Matt is just coming home from shift and is exhausted, but the twins and Ember make sure he won't get any sleep. Ember has her friends over which lets Matt to no sleep…and he will have a second job in keeping the girls away from the twins!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Three days later**

Matt opened the door, exhausted from the shift he had just done. He just wanted to crash in bed….or on the couch…or even the ground, as long as he could close his eyes.

''I am home.'' He yawned as he walked inside. Gabby was packing her purse and smiled at him.

''I am leaving in a minute.''

''Oh?'' He asked a little surprised.

''Me and Laura are having a shopping trip.'' She said then as she closed her purse and walked towards him.

''Right, I forgot.'' He smiled then as he kissed her. ''Have fun.''

''By the way, Ember invited Luna, Sarra and Amber over today, I said it was fine, you don't mind, right?'' She said then.

''Really? How late are they coming?'' He asked, hoping he would get a little sleep.

''In two hours, but you have to make cupcakes with Ember first.''Gabby said then and Matt nodded.

He kissed Gabby and she left and he made the cupcakes with Ember and when they were done, he wanted to lay down to sleep when the doorbell rang.

''Hello Mr. Casey.'' Thegirlssmiled as they walked in and Matt took their jackets as their hallstand was too high for them and they walked to the kitchen. Ember was waiting for them there with the cupcakes and smiled as they walked in.

Matt made some lemonade for them as they sat down by the table and put the cups with drink on the table.

'Thank you mr. Casey.'' Sarra smiled then.

''You can say Matt. I can say Matt too.'' Ember said then and Matt smirked softly because of Ember's blunt reaction.

''Okay girls, I am going to feed the twins, if you need anything, just ask me.'' Matt said then and he walked to the fridge, grabbed the bottles for the twins and walked to the living room then, where they were in the playpen. The girls suddenly came running past him and surprised he looked as they gathered around the playpen.

''They are so cute!'' Sarra sighed then. ''Can I hold one Mr Case- Matt?''

''Only when my dad helps you holding him.'' Ember said strict and Matt smirked silently and took Vince from the playpen. He wanted to let the girls hold the boys but he didn't trust them enough and he was too tired to take them all on his lap and help them hold the baby.

''Sorry, another time.'' Matt said then as he got ready to feed Vince. The girls walked away then and he sighed, glad he was alone with the calm, silent babies for a second and he tried not to doze of as he was feeding him. Sure Ember was sweet and so were her friends but he really wanted to get some rest and when the twins were both fed and asleep in the playpen, he curled up on the couch, almost sighing relieved as he would finally get some much needed rest when he suddenly heard the door to the living room open and he opened one eye, the girls sitting down on the carpet and playing together with their dolls and Ember looked as he r dad looked at her from the couch, almost seemed angry.

''Daddy, do you want to play too?'' She asked then.

''no, daddy had a long shift, daddy wants to sleep. Can you go play in the kitchen or in your room? I need to stay with the twins.''

''But mommy said we could play here.''

Matt wanted to tell her to go upstairs but as her friends were here that seemed wrong now and he took the twins and walked upstairs, putting the twins in their crib so they could continue their nap their and he laid down in his own bed.

He almost had his eyes closed again when the twins started to cry again and he got up, changed their diapers and laid down in bed, putting his phone on silent and his eyes were even burning, that was how tired he was and finally he closed his eyes.

Almost dozing off, he suddenly heard Ember yell for him and with some grumbling he got up and walked to the girls in the living room.

''Sarra, Luna and Amber asked if they could eat here…we are having so much fun daddy!'' She begged then and he nodded, to tired to even object and he walked to the kitchen, knowing there was not much there and he would take them out to MacDonald's. He walked upstairs again when Ember yelled for him again and he walked inside.

''What is it?'' He tried to smile.

''You need to call their moms.'' Ember smiled then and Matt nodded and walked to the phonebook and called all of the mothers to tell them that they were going out for dinner and that he would bring them home and he walked back upstairs then, when the twins started to cry then.

After consoling them, He laid down on his bed again, but suddenly he felt so tired he was even too tired to sleep and while he kept tossing and turning, trying to sleep, but now he could finally sleep he couldn't fall asleep and he walked back downstairs to take the girls for dinner.

At Macdonald's the girls were enjoying an happy meal and when they were done they went to play and he laid is hand on the table, trying to sleep but it was too noisy.

Gabby called him and he took off the phone.

''hey, Laura bought a new cabinet today has to be assembled she asks you to come over when I am home. I will watch the kids.'' She said and Matt sighed.

''I still didn't have any chance to sleep.'' He sighed then. ''Can't Antonio do it.''

''She asked you because Antonio will probably break it.''

''Fine.''

A few hours later, after bringing the girls home and helping Laura and Antonio out, he dragged his feet into the house, almost falling down and walked to the bedroom then and kissed Gabby on her head as she was already asleep and he got undressed.

Matt laid in bed, his eyes already falling shut before his head even hit the pillow. With a smile he almost fell asleep,

Until one cry started from the baby room, followed by the cry of his brother and Matt opened his eyes again, letting out a deep sigh as he was climbing out of bed again.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby was out for a day and Matt had to look after the kids but he was already so exhausted from shift and he just wanted to sleep but that was not possible because Ember's friends were coming over and they kept him awake and awake and then when he was out for dinner with the girls and though he would finally be able to sleep but then Gabby called him that Laura and Antonio need his help and he couldn't sleep yet and when he was in bed, the twins woke him up again and the poor guy still didn't get any sleep!

Upcoming: Gabby and Ember go out shopping for a day while Eva watches the twins and Matt is at work, but a big call causes some scary times for the family.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happy and family one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	42. Chapter 42

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**Three weeks later**

Matt and the other men ran to the truck as they had a call and got in the truck. They had gotten a call about a fire in a mall and he hoped that it was not too bad. He felt bad that he had left his phone in the firehouse and had not texted Gabby et about how her shopping trip with Ember was. He didn't want to make them feel like work was more important. He usually did text them multiple times and he knew that Eva was watching the twins while they were out shopping, but he didn't have time to text yet as they had had a call right before this too.

Suddenly he realized that they were shopping and they had to go to a mall now. But he hoped that the coincidence was too big. There were so many shops and malls in the area and he really hoped that they were not here and he tried to think that they were not here.

They stopped at the mall and Matt was worried, it was mall they had taken Ember to before for shopping. Worried he started to look around because Gabby and Ember were out for shopping today but he didn't know what mall.

Boden and Kelly stood by the mall manager to find out what had happened but instead he started to walk around the parking lot, hoping that their car was not here.

''Oh god. Oh god.'' Matt said then as he saw the car that was standing there. It was their car. It was the car that Gabby drove around in and he walked a little closer, Boden still yelling for him and he checked the license plate. It was Gabby's car.

''Casey, get back here!'' He suddenly heard through the radio and he ran back to Boden.

''My family is in there! Gabby and Ember are in there.'' He yelled then. Kelly stood beside his friend, although there was nothing he could do but stand beside his friend and hoping htat he could somehow support him.

''This is a disaster.'' The mall manager standing by Boden said then.

''Why didn't the sprinklers work.'' Kelly said then

''We haven't tested them in a while.'' The manager said and Kelly rolled his eyes.

Before Kelly could get angry at the manager, Boden stepped in.

''How many people are there inside?''

''I don't know, Wednesday afternoon, probably a lot.'' He said and Matt wanted to get angry because he didn't even seem to care.

''Okay, we are going in, any idea in which store the fire started?'' Boden asked then.

''The toy store, I think. I think it started somewhere around there.''

A lot of people that had been able to get outside had gathered on the other side of the parking lot while Brett and Mills started triage. Matt ran around through the people as his men started to get inside, looking around if Ember and Gabby were already outside. He hoped they were because it meant that they would be okay. There were no heavily wounded so if he found them here, they would be okay.

''Ember, Gabby!'' he yelled as he made his way through the big mass of people but nobody answered his calls and after looking around for a while he was pretty sure that they were not here.

''Chief they are not here, I need to go inside. I need to find them.'' Matt said then, desperate.''

Matt shook his head but Boden laid his hand on his shoulder.

''They are looking at the available camera's. There are not many people inside, they will find them.'' He said then.

''I am going in!'' Casey yelled worried.

''Casey, stay here.'' Boden said then. It was not that he didn't Casey to go look for his family. The man would do everything to find his family and that frightened him at the same time. Casey stood there, gritting his teeth as the other man started to bring people out and he was waiting for Gabby and Ember.

''I am going in.'' He said then, grabbing his helmet from Boden's hand and before his chief could object, he passed Cruz and ran inside. He knew Boden was going to be so angry but that didn't even matter now. All that mattered now was finding his family.

Running through the smoke, he looked around and called their names. Suddenly Herrmann grabbed him by his arm.

''You have to get out, you will kill yourself if you keep on going. We have to pull back soon.'' Herrmann said.

''Would you leave Cindy and your kid in here?'' Casey yelled back then.

Herrmann let go of him, a little confused and Casey used the time to run away again. He kept looking through the smoke, he had to find Ember and Gabby. He couldn't imagine having to go on without them. That he would lose them in the fire, just like Gabby.

The smoke was getting worse and worse as e was getting closer to the store were the fire had stated. He knew it was the toy store and he knew they could have been there when the fire started. With Ember, he never knew if she had begged Gabby to go to that shop.

Running around, he suddenly saw a little girl standing there and he ran her way. She had the same dark long curls as Ember and he hoped it was her. If she was here, Gabby had to be close.

''Ember!'' He said then as he came closer and she turned around and jumped in his arms, sobbing loudly.

''I got you baby girl.'' He said then, holding her tight and caressing her over her head and he pulled his mask off as there was barely any smoke in the hallway they were and he wanted to let her feel trusted, instead of having to look at a mask. Maybe she would panic, thinking she could not breathe.

''Where is mommy?'' Matt asked then, as Gabby was nowhere to be seen.

''I don't know.'' Ember cried thenand she grabbed his even more tight, her face close to his mask. ''People pushed me and mommy around. I lost mommy.''

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Ember were out shopping when Matt got a call to a mall and feeling bad, he went there and he hoped that it was not the mall where they were shopping now but when he saw their car on the parking lot, he knew it was bad. He wanted to go inside as he could not find them outside, but Boden kept him outside. But when they were bringing people out but didn't see Ember and Gabby, he ran inside against orders and looked for them. He did find Ember and comforted her, but she has no idea where Gabby is. Can he find her in time?

Upcoming: Matt is in a tough spot with Ember in his arms but Gabby missing while the fire is getting worse. Will he get out in time with Ember and find Gabby in time?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a tense and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

''Oh no…Oh no!'' Matt said then, not knowing where to go. He wanted to run and look around for Gabby but as he had no idea what to do. If he would run away with Ember, he had to leave Gabby here but if he kept going with Ember, the smoke could damage her if she kept going through it.

''Daddy I want to get out.''

''Casey!'' He suddenly heard and quickly he walked away and suddenly saw Kelly running towards them.

''Uncle Kelly is going to take you outside and I am going to look for mommy.'' Matt said then as he ran towards Kelly.

''Casey you have to get out. The second floor is damaged by the fire and could fall down.''

''I can't find Gabby.'' He said then and Kelly took his arm, wanted to drag him outside.

''no, take Ember outside! I have to look for Gabby!'' Matt said then and Kelly took Ember from him.

''You have to get out then.''

''And leave my wife I here?''

''She might be outside.'' Kelly said as he comforted Ember.

''I haven't seen her outside.'' Matt said scared. ''Take Ember, I am going to check around the shop. Trust me, I will be out in time.''

Finally Kelly nodded and ran away with Ember in his arms. Matt sighed as at least she would be safe. Then he started looking and running around again.

''Gabby, Gabby!''

Nobody seemed to be inside anymore as he came closer to the store where the fire had started but he still hadn't found Gabby and that made him so scared. What if there were still people inside there.

''Are there still people inside?'' He asked through the radio.

''Casey, get out right now!'' He heard through the radio but he kept on walking, he had to find Gabby.

''Gabby is outside!'' He suddenly heard Kelly say through the radio. He wasn't sure if she was really there or if Kelly and Boden just said it to get it out.

''Matt, get out of the building please, they want to start putting out the fire.'' He heard Gabby say through the radio then and he sighed relieved as he started to run out. Gabby was outside and Kelly had taken Ember. His family was safe. His family was safe….

As he came running outside Gabby came running his way, as well as Ember and he pulled of his mask, throwing it down as he ran their way.

''Oh you are okay, you are okay!'' Gabby said as she pulled him in her arms as he walked outside. Relieved he held her, so happy that she was outside, safe and sound. He felt Ember was holding him around his waist as well.

''How did you get out?'' He asked then.

''I got pushed by all the people, I fell to the ground and somebody helped me up and brought me outside. I tried to get back in for Ember but they wouldn't let me and I heard you were already inside.''

'' I am so happy you are both fine.'' Gabby sighed then as they hugged each other again and Matt was so happy as well. He knew he would still be in giant problems as soon as he got to see Boden again but he didn't mind, he loved them so much.

They just stood there together as more trucks arrived and all the vehicles from firehouse 51 except for the ambulance and he let go of them then.

''I will see you when I get home.'' He said as he wanted to walk to the truck.

''Casey! You are driving with me.'' Boden said angry and Matt kissed Gabby and hugged Ember one more time before walking after the chief.

''What is wrong with daddy?'' Ember asked scared.

''The chief is very angry with him because daddy didn't listen to him.'' Gabby tried to explain as Boden was usually so nice and Ember looked confused because he was yelling at her daddy now.

''but he saved it us. Not fair that he is mad.'' Ember said.

Matt got in the car with the chief as the truck and squad truck also started driving back as other trucks had it under control now. He was scared for what was going to come. He knew that it was stupid that he had ran in against order but no matter what was coming now, he was just happy that he had run in to safe his family. His family was safe and he would rather lose his job than lose his family.

''Why did you run inside why I told you to wait outside?'' Boden said then, calm and slowly. ''You know you are facing suspension, right?''

''If Donna and little Terrance had been in there, would you have stayed outside waiting?'' Casey asked then and finally Boden sighed.

''no, I probably would have ran in too.''

''Then why suspend me?'' Matt asked and finally Boden nodded.

''I understand that you wanted to save your family but I have to look after the safety of my men.''

''I get that chief, but I brought nobody in danger but myself and I am fine.''

''I am going to let you pass on this one.'' Boden finally said and Matt sighed relieved.

''You are a good lieutenant and yes, you disobeyed my orders but you did a great job. If you hadn't been there, your daughter might had still been in there…and she might had been a victim as she was looking for Gabby while we have no serious victims now.''

''Thank you chief.''

''Take this shift off, go home to your family. I think they will need you there today.'' Boden said then and Matt was so glad that the chief let it pass because he knew he had been out of line, but he was just so happy his family was safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

NOTE: Matt found Ember and wasn't sure what he should do because they didn't know where Gabby was and he refused to go outside after handing Ember to Kelly and Kelly told him to get out then, but Matt still refused and kept on looking. But then he heard there were no more people inside anymore and Gabby was waiting outside for him and was so happy and kept holding her and Ember, so happy that he were still there. Boden called him over then to drive with him and started talking about Matt disobeying his orders although Matt did not regret doing so. Boden forgave him and told him he would have done the same and was glad his family was oaky and told him to go home because his family probably needed him here even more.

Upcoming: We jump a few weeks ahead in time; Ember is struggling after she has been in the fire and Gabby and Matt are trying to figure out how they could get her over this fear and the twins have their first adorable little fight.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a tense and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**8 weeks later **

Matt smiled as he looked at the babies playing on their blanket on the floor. At fourteen weeks, they kept on jabbering as they were playing with their plushie's and toys. Luke was laying on his back as he was playing with his favorite wooden fire truck and Vince was on his belly, playing with his stuffed elephant and it was so adorable.

Suddenly, Vince reached out his short arm out but slapped the toy out of Luke's hands and Luke looked at the ceiling, shocked and with a pout when he started to cry. Matt got up and picked Luke up, hugging the boy while Ember sat down with Vince.

''Vince, that was mean!'' She sighed then and the baby just smiled at his sister and Ember took his toy. Now the boy started to cry as well.

''Ember don't do that.'' Matt said as he tried to console Luke.

''But he made Luke cry. Now he knows it is not nice.'' She said.

''He is a baby, he doesn't understand that. Will you let me be the parent?'' Matt said and she nodded then and handed the toy back to Vince. She was so good with the twins and Matt laid down Luke again.

''Can you watch them for a minute?'' Matt asked then and he walked out to see what Gabby was doing, because she seemed so busy with everything and that made him feel bad because he was on the couch doing nothing.

''Hey, let me help you.'' He said then as he saw her folding the laundry.

''It is fine, I am almost finished. ''

''I can help you.'' He said as he took a shirt and started to fold it.

''No you only came home this morning from shift, I can do the work at home here.'' She said but he kept helping her.

''Then we can go out for a walk with the twins in a bit, together.'' He said then as he helped her fold it and as they were ready, he got the double stroller for the twins and she got the babies and they got their jackets on and put them in the stroller.

''Can I push?'' Ember asked then and Gabby smiled.

''Of course.'' She said and proud, Ember pushed the stroller to the elevator and they got out of the building. Walking outside, it was nice because the sun was shining and although it was still a little cold as it was spring, the sun was warming their faces. They walked around the block and Ember looked at the ice cream truck that was already passing by.

''Oh mommy, daddy! Can I get some ice cream?'' She asked as she jumped up and down and they walked to the truck.

''I bet you want the Disney popsicle little girl.'' Matt said and she nodded and the man handed her one. Matt also got a popsicle and they sat down by a bench.

They enjoyed their ice cream and Ember was so happy with her Disney ice cream and Matt finished his ice cream as well, Gabby playing with the twins.

Matt was looked at the twins and Luke started to cry and he got Luke out of the stroller and put the boy on his lap. He was the more quiet and calm twin but he did cry a lot. They were not sure why but they hoped that it would stop soon. Now Matt was holding him he was okay and Luke looked at Vince. Luke was looking at Vince then and Vince started to make sounds and jabber, almost angry at Luke and Luke started to jabber back and Gabby laughed surprised.

''I think they are having a fight.'' She smirked as she knew they were not really fighting but just making sounds but it looked like they were having their first little fight and it was so adorable.

They went home and ordered dinner, later that night, Matt and Gabby got ready to bring the twins to bed.

They walked to the nursery and put Vince and Luke both in their own crib. Gabby sang a lullaby when the babies started to cry, both at the same time.

''I think they want to lay close to each other again.'' Matt said as they were both crying and this was the first time they were not laying together anymore.

''But they are too big in one crib.'' Gabby said

''Wait.'' Matt said and he lifted Luke up and Gabby took him from him and Matt started to move Luke's crib, putting it beside Vince's then as it had been on the other side of the room before and Gabby laid Luke down in the crib, carefully.

The babies were quiet now as they were close to each other again, although there was the side of their cribs in between them. Soon after, they fell asleep and Gabby and Matt sighed relieved and wanted to go to bed themselves as well when they heard Ember crying.

Gabby opened the door and walked inside, worried. Matt waited in the door way, wanted to let Gabby ask what was wrong first.

''I had a nightmare about the fire.'' She cried and Gabby laid her arms around the little girl and Matt also walked closer now .

''Do you have nightmares about the fire more often?'' Matt asked worried.

''Sometimes.'' She said, drying her eyes.

''Oh little girl you should have told us, we could have helped you,.'' Gaby said then, holding Ember and Matt felt so bad. She seemed to do so well even though the fire had scared her a lot, but now she was having nightmares again.

''Can I sleep with you tonight?'' She asked then and Gabby nodded.

Matt lifted her up from her bed and carried her to their bed and a little later they all fell asleep, Ember in-between them. Matt looked at Gabby a little bit concerned and they knew that maybe they had to get some help for Ember.

* * *

NOTE: Matt was watching the twins are they were playing and Vince then took the toy form his brother and Luke had to cry and Ember tried to get him back but Matt told her not to do that and the twins were al l good again soon. After that the family went out for a walk and the twins were still fighting…or just jabbering ;) At night they put the twins to bed and had to put the cribs closer together because they didn't want ot be separated so they were not really fighting and found Ember crying over a nightmare, because of the fire….

Upcoming: Gabby and Ember are out of the state for some girl time and talk a little more about the fire and how she is having these nightmare while Matt and Kelly go out for dinner but have to take the twins with them and the two little men are not planning on letting Matt and Kelly eat.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a tense and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**8 weeks later **

Gabby and Ember were walking through Milwaukee, happy to spend a few days together in the other city. They had promised her a shopping trip and although she had wanted to go to New York, they had decided she was too young to go on a plane for that and instead they went by car, just the two of them so they could really have some quality time and didn't have to look after the twins as well.

They were walking into a shop then and Ember looked at the jewelry.

''We should buy this for daddy!'' She said, holding up a necklace with a pink heart on it and Gabby smiled.

''Really, do you think Daddy will like the pink?''

''Well it is heart because I love him.'' She said then and Gabby smiled because it was adorable.

''I want to buy it for him from my money!'' She said as she had helped Matt do the dishes for a little money for the trip.

''Well, maybe you should get the same one…and I will pay the one for you as a gift and then you have the same one.''

''Then you need one too then we have one all three. The twins are too young!'' Ember said and Gabby walked to the counter with three of the necklaces and paid for all three of them and as they walked outside, she put one around her neck and handed the smallest one to Ember.

''A pink heart…because we all love each other.'' She smiled and Gabby nodded.

''Yes, we do.''

Matt and Kelly were in Chicago, out for dinner because they didn't want to cook and Vince was in a high chair with Kelly and Luke was by Matt.

The twins were in a high chair by the table and while Luke was calmly playing with his toy truck on the small table of the high chair, Vince was looking around and looking at the other kids on the table beside him.

A waitress came walking by and Vince reached out to her with his arm and wanted to touch the waitress. Kelly smirked and looked at Kelly.

''he already likes women with a pretty butt.'' Kelly said and Matt frowned.

''He is six months old.''

''I was just joking man.'' Kelly said and Vince looked around again. Then he suddenly started to cry and worried Kelly took him in his arms.

''Oh Vince, I am so sorry that that beautiful butt walked away from you.'' Kelly cooed then and Vince gave him a big smile like he knew what Kelly was saying. Kelly put him back in the high chair and Matt just shook his head.

''Could you try not ruining one of my two sons? '' Matt asked then and Kelly shrugged.

''if I ruin Vince, you still have Luke whom you can raise as a decent boy.'' Kelly said and Luke smiled at him as he heard his name, then continued playing with his truck. Matt and Kelly's appetizers got served and Matt wanted to enjoy his soup as he was starving, when Luke slapped the truck of the small table by his high chair and it fell into the soup, some of the soup splashing up in Matt's face.

Kelly started to laugh as Matt cleaned his face and lifted the truck from his soup. Carefully he cleaned his napkin and put it beside him, Luke pouting then. Finally Matt handed it back, hoping the boy would not throw I down again but he kept playing now and matt continued eating when Vince started to cry.

''He is on your side.'' Matt said then. ''Want to ruin him? Go ahead.''

Kelly smirked and Kelly lifted Vince out of the chair and held the boy, walked a small round with him through the restaurant and trying to comfort the boy and Mat tlaguhed as Kelly looked so experienced with the boy.

''Oh look at you, mr snugglebunny.'' Matt smirked and the waitress looked at them.

''My Carpaccio is cold now.'' Kelly sighed and Matt nodded. ''Sorry, blame my son.''

''He is just like you, always ruins the fun.''

''Taught him that.'' Matt said, going alone with the banter and jokes and they finished their appetizers but when they were waiting for their entre, but the twins started to cry again, the both of them and Matt looked at Kelly.

''We should take them home.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded. They cancelled their meals and offered to pay for it.

''Oh no, that is fine.'' The waitress said and she smiled at the twins, each of the man holding one of the boys.

''You should take your children home, you snugglebunnies'' She said then.

''oh no…we are not a couple.'' Kelly said then and Matt shook his head too.

''oh, I am sorry.'' The woman said and they walked out, soon.

''Did she really just think we ar-'' Matt.

''don't think your dreams are finally getting true.'' Kelly smirked as he put Vince in the car seat and they drove home, changing the twin's diapers and putting them to bed and ordering some pizza for themselves.

Pizza got delivered and Mat took it, he and Kelly both so hungry because they had hardly eaten in the restaurant. Grabbing plates and a pizza cutter and he walked back to the living room.

''Do you need anything else?''

''Come here, my snugglebunny.'' Kelly smirked then as they sat down on the couch and Matt smirked as they choose a movie, wanting to dig into their pizza when the twins started to cry again. Sighing, they both got up, hoping there was some time they could eat.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Ember are on a shopping trip, together with the girl and Ember saw a necklace she wanted to buy for Matt with a pink heart and Gabby then bought also one for her and for herself so they have all the same and she loves it so much. Kelly and Matt were out for dinner but they didn't get much to eat because of the twins and while they were joking around, the waitress thought they were a couple and at home they joked around and thought they finally could food….but the twins had other plans for the men.

Upcoming: Gabby and Ember have another day on their shopping trip and princess Ember demands something that Gabby doesn't want to buy for her, while Matt finds something back that brings back a lot of memories.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a tense and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter and I am so glad you like the story. I am so happy with all the response and I hope you will like this chapter as well and please do leave a review again. **

**1 day later **

''I want the princess dress!'' She yelled but Gabby shook her head.

''You can't always get what you want, Ember! That is a lot of money for a dress and I am not going to pay for it.'' Gabby said strict and Ember crossed her arms.

''But I really liked it mommy.''

''You already got so many new outfits for school!'' Gabby said then.

''but those are not princess dresses!'' She sighed and Gabby felt a little bad, but knew that she had to say no to the girl every now and then before she would get too spoiled. They spoiled her a lot but some borders had to be set and finally she nodded.

''Okay mommy.'' She said then.

''Good.'' Gabby smiled and they left the shop, ready to pack all of their stuff and go back to Chicago. It had been a great trip and they had some great girly time together and they had really come closer.

''I love you.'' Ember said then as she hugged Gabby right before getting into the car and they both were so happy.

''I love you too….little princess.'' Gabby said as she kissed Ember on her head.

Matt was walking through the house. Cleaning some stuff as the kids were asleep and he had time to clean around now.

Slowly Matt lifted up the box, taking the lid of it and surprised he looked at the content. He wanted to put the lid back on it and just throw I back, back in the closet where It came from, but instead he lifted some of the stuff out. The thing that caught his attention first was the positive pregnancy test, the test that had told them that Elli had been growing in Gabby's tummy and there were the papers of their hospital visits, when they had had check-ups for Gabby and Elli. There was one of the onesies they had bought for her, with small pink hearts and he tried to imagine a baby wearing…it their Elli had been born, how she would be looking when she wore it. It seemed like memory while it was something they had never actually gotten to see. The box had been far away in this cabinet but now he was sort of glad to look at it, it was over five years ago that they had lost her but he and Gabby still thought about her every day. They loved their family and wouldn't change it for the world, but somehow it still make him so sad.

He picked up the little shoes that they had bought right before she was born too early and they had never gotten the heart to give them to Ember, but they had been too small for her anyway. They had never been born and he held the small little pink shoes. They were so small when they were on his big hand and he put them back in the box, holding the bear then that they had bought for her right before she was born to early. They had put it in her crib so the best could wait for little Elli to arrive…but she never got to hold that bear, but they had kept it, because it was a nice memory…well…somewhat. He kept looking inside the box and then he suddenly heard the twins cry and he was pretty sure that it was Luke.

He picked Luke up and hugged the boy, comforting him and tried to keep his own tears from flowing because he was so moved by the stuff in the box, but realized that they had Luke and Vince now and that Ember was growing up to be a big girl. It had been enough to dwell in this memories of the little daughter they had never had. It was sad they had never had Elli and it was good that they kept this stuff to have memories of her but he also realized he should leave it for now and just enjoy the moment with his sons and he put the box yet, sitting down on the couch and cuddling with the boys when after dinner, the front door opened and he heard the girls walking in.

''Hey baby, we are home. '' Gabby yelled as they walked inside and he walked towards her, hugged her as he could really use a hug after going through all the stuff and kissed her.

''What is wrong?'' She asked as it seemed something was wrong when she looked at his face but he shook his head then and kissed her, happy she and Ember were home and Gabby hugged the twins, so happy that she was home again as well and Ember came walking in with her little bag with some of the small things she had bought and got one of the necklaces out.

''I got you this daddy, mommy and I have the same so we match….'' She said and Matt took it.

''it is gorgeous, thank you so much!'' He said then as she put it around his neck and smiled, so happy that her dad loved the necklace that she had bought for him and she walked to the twins, got out two small plushies then.

''I bought these for him.''

''You are such a sweetheart, you are the best big sister.'' Gabby smiled and Ember smiled proud as well.

''Can I still be your little princess too?'' She asked then and Matt and Gabby nodded.

''You will always be our little princess.'' Matt said then and they shared a hug.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Ember were finishing up their shopping trip and Ember saw a princess dress she really wanted to have but Gabby said no as she can't get too spoiled and finally she understood and hugged Gabby, saying she loves her and Matt was cleaning at home and came across the box with all of the stuff that they had kept from Elli and although it made him so sad, it was also nice to still have these memories but it also made him so happy that they have this family and Ember and Gabby came home and he got the necklace and was so happy with it and they shared a big fat family hug.

Upcoming: Ember is turning 6 and Matt and Gabby host a birthday party for her with all her girlfriends but with sic girls in their home and two twins that also still want to be looked after, how will they manage this busy situation?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I rea0lly wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a tense and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! This is more lighthearted chapter :)**

Gabby looked as the girls were all drawing by the table. They had just had cake and Ember had unwrapped the gifts she had gotten from her friends for her birthday and now they were all waiting as the big surprise would be here in a few minutes. They had asked Ember what she wanted for her birthday party and she wanted a firefighter party. Matt had just come home as he was on shift, but he had to arrange a few things for the party.

Gabby was holding Luke as Vince was upstairs with Matt when Sarra walked away from the table and stood by her.

''How do you even keep the twins apart.'' Sarra asked then and Gabby smirked, Luke looking around a little surprised on her lap.

''Well, they are our sons so we can keep them apart because...because we know them so well.'' Gabby said as Luke was playing on her lap.

''but that is Vince, right?'' Sarra asked then.

''no, this is Luke.'' Gabby smiled friendly and Sarra shrugged.

''Well, they are both cute!'' She said then and joined the girls that were drawing by the table then.

Matt was in the twin room then, changing Vince's diaper as he needed a clean one and smirked then.

''Those girls are all so loud, aren't they.'' He said then and Vince smiled at him like he had any idea what his dad was saying and Matt let go of a deep sigh before walking down again, before taking Vince downstairs again.

''Dad you have to see my drawing!'' Ember said as they finished drawing when they suddenly heard the sirens and all the girls jumped excited.

''That is my dad's truck!'' Ember squealed excited as they had kept it a secret for her what they were going to do on her birthday party.

The truck parked in front of the door and Matt walked with the girls to the truck.

''Can we really sit in here?''

''Ýes! '' Matt said then and he helped all the girls in the truck. Ember climbed in the front, where she was always sitting when she got to sit in the truck with her dad.

''Go sit in the back with your friends.'' Matt said slowly, a little surprised.

''no, I want to sit with you!'' She said then as she sat on his lap and grabbed his helmet from the dashboard.

''Just a small round, right?'' Cruz said worried as Boden would not be happy if they took the truck to long but Ember started to yell then.

''no, we are going to the firehouse!'' And Cruz started to laugh then as he was just teasing the little girl as her birthday would go on at the firehouse as she had really wanted that. At first, Gabby and Matt had been scared that the girl would not like going to the firehouse but they had seen some excited to come to the firehouse.

Amber looked around the truck, squeezed between Otis and Mouch and smirked then.

''You must be very rich, Mr. Casey, to buy such a big car.'' She said then and Otis smirked.

''Actually it is mine.''

Amber looked a little surprised but just shook her head.

''it is not mine, it is from the city.'' Matt said then Amber nodded. At the firehouse the man all helped the little girl out of the truck and Boden just nodded at Casey, that they had been back quick enough.

''Do you want a tour?'' Peter asked excited and the girls all nodded and followed him. Matt walked to his office as he still had some work to do.

''And this is where all the coa-'' Peter said after almost an hour when he suddenly looked around and saw the girls were gone. Confused he walked back but they were not there either and he looked around the firehouse. What if they had walked away? How would he even tell Casey?

But he knew he also couldn't keep it a secret and walked to the office.

''Matt...I sort of lost the girls.'' Peter said then and Matt looked behind him.

''I figured that.'' He said and Peter look now, saw that the girls were all sitting on his bed, petting pouch and soon after they walked out to play some games all together and after that, Gabby joined them with the twins and she was carrying large bags with food, for the girls and for the firefighters.

They had French fries with an hamburger by the table, the boys looking a little lost where they had to have their dinner so they all walked to the squad table and squeezed to sit there. But it was cute to see Ember enjoying her party so much and they would gladly sacrifice their chairs for that.

After that is was time go home and

Boden came walking towards the girls then and Ember jumped up and down.

''Thank you for the cool party uncle Boden!'' She yelled then loud and hugged him and everybody laughed as she had called him uncle Boden.

''It was so great Chief!'' Luna yelled and Boden nodded at the girls.

''I am so happy you all liked it here...we have a little present for all of you.'' Boden said then and Otis came walking towards them with a stash of small t-shirts. All the girls put it on and although it was the smallest size they had, the shirts reached their knees but Sarra just smirked.

''it's like a dress!'' She cheered then.

''Firefighter dress.'' Luna said then and they all nodded and concluded together that these shirts were firefighter dresses. They all walked to Matt's car then that Gabby had taken as she had driven to the firehouse later with the twins and he brought all the girls home, Ember sitting on the couch beside Mouch, her hand reached out to his bowl with popcorn and taking some then, Mouch looking at her with big eyes, surprised and shocked.

''I am a part of the family here too.'' She claimed then.

''Sure you are.'' He said then and stretched his arm so she could reach the bowl more easily.

''And you are the best family.'' She said then, falling half asleep as she was tired from her party, but it had been a good one.

* * *

NOTE: Ember had birthday party - she is 6 now! - and while they had expected her to choose something girly she wanted a firefighter party and after being picked up by the truck, they spend their afternoon at the firehouse and all the girls really loved it...and Ember secured her place in the family there.

Upcoming: One of the twins falls sick and stresses Matt and Gabby big time, especially because of their history.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one even while Pink and Blue makes purple is not ready but I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! This is more lighthearted chapter :)**

''Oh, Luke.'' Matt said worried as he drove the car to the hospital. Luke had been sick for the past few days, spiking a fever and although they had been worried since he had been sick, they hadn't thought it was this serious, but now he wasn't even crying anymore and Gabby was sure he was dehydrated.

As they arrived at the hospital, they got Like out of his seat and Gabby held him in her arms as they walked inside. He was swaddled in a blanket and as much as she kept saying his name, he didn't open his eyes an she knew he was really sick because he had been throwing up and had had diarrhea. Immediately, Luke got help and they put him on a stretched, the little body seemed too tiny for the stretcher and a doctor came to help then.

''he has been sick for two days now, first day only not drinking and eating well...but his fever spiked a few hours ago and i think he is dehydrated.'' Gabby said.

''How old is he?'' The doctor asked as he took a little of Luke's blood.

''He is seven months.'' Gabby answered.

''he seems pretty small.'' The doctor said a little concerned.

''He is was the smallest one of a set of identical twins, but their pediatrician said that it was nothing to worry about.''

''It isn't, I just wanted to know, that he is a twin explain it. He is not extremely small.'' He said, calming her worries.

''I think he has gastro enteritis. We are testing his blood now but we need to get him on fluids, because he is severely dehydrated and we need to make sure he gets his fluid levels back on a good level soon because it is hurting his kidneys.'' He said then and Gabby and Matt looked concerned.

''I need you to hold him while we place the IV.'' The doctor said then.

Gabby held Luke tight as they were ready to put the IV-needle in his arm and Matt looked away, sat because the little boy was crying now. Although he was only 7 months and could not talk yet, Matt was pretty sure he would have told them that it hurt.

''We are also going to put him on a feeding tube, to make sure he won't end up malnourished as well.''

Matt laid his arm around Gabby, trying to comfort her but he was just as sad as her that their son had to go through this. Maybe if they had gone to the hospital sooner with him he wouldn't be this sick now, but his fever had gotten bad so fast that they had gone as quick as they knew it was really bad, but not they were scared it was too late.

Matt and Gabby stayed by his side as the tube was placed and he was finally moved to a crib and to a private room. As they were sitting there, holding the boy's hands, the doctor came walking back in.

''it is gastro enteritis. We will make sure that he will get fluids and nourished and we put him on medication to make the infection go away...and we hope his kidney's are not damaged, but only time can tell.''

Gabby and Matt thanked him for the care, but both could only think about losing Luke. What if they would really lose him?

They sat by the crib, Gabby holding the hand of the little boy through the side of the crib and Matt stood by the crib, his arms on the edge and his chin on his arms as he leaned down, looking at the little boy. He just wanted him to get better, because of their loss of a baby before, they were so scared now that they would lose him too. That they would have to let go of another baby. They didn't want to do that, not after losing Elli and they could not lose another one.

''What if it is our fault. We should have brought him in sooner, what if his kidneys are damaged?'' She said then, worried.

''he will be fine, believe that. He will be fine, you know that. He is strong and this is not our fault. He just got worse really fast.'' Matt said then and they looked at the baby again. Matt got up then to pick up some stuff at home.

Gabby just kept looking at their son, feeling so bad.

Luke was still asleep and she wished she could hold him and cuddle him but they didn't want to wake him up, scared he would be in pain again. It made her so sad because he had had a bad start already, because he was already so small when he was born and had always been the smaller twin. But she knew he would get through this and that he would be okay. It would be hard for him, but he was a fighter.

Gabby was till caressing his hand as Matt returned and opened the bag, getting the small blanket that he and Vince had always had in their crib and had slept on and his favorite plushie, a small bear and they put it in his crib, hoping it would make his start here just a little easier. Although it would never be nice for him to be here, they hoped to make it more comfortable.

A nurse walked in to check his fluids.

''He will be okay, I am sure.'' She smiled then and Matt nodded, but Gabby couldn't feel relieved yet because they didn't know anything about his kidneys yet. Then they saw Luke move.

Luke was awake now and almost started crying, when Gabby grabbed his pacifier and handed it to him as well as his plushie. Matt caressed the little boy over his head and he fell asleep again now.

Matt laid his arm around Gabby and kissed her on her cheek then.

''He will be fine, I am sure.'' Matt said then, they couldn't lose another baby, not again.

* * *

NOTE: Luke got very sick and they took him to a hospital but while he got the diagnose very fast as well as help, they are so scared to lose their son because they have already lost a baby and all they can do now is wait for him to get better.

Upcoming: Ember visits her brother in the hospital while Vince misses his twin and we get some flashbacks.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**2 days later**

Ember walked into the hospital, holding Kelly's hand as they walked inside and stopped by the souvenir shop.

''We should get him something, i think. Look for something for your little brother.'' Kelly said then and Ember looked around, picking something for her little brother.

''We once were here when we lost your plushie when you were little and we were panicked.'' Kelly told her then and Ember laughed softly before picking up a small plushie of a lamb.

''I think he will like this.'' Ember said then and they paid for it and walked to the pediatric floor then.

''Your brother is very sick and he is on a lot of tubes...but don't be scared, you can take his hand and talk to him, he will like that.'' Kelly said then, hoping that the girl would not be shocked before walking in. Gabby and Matt were also happy to see their daughter. As Luke was here now they spend a lot of time here Kelly looked after Ember and Vince together with Antonio and Laura but Ember had insisted on seeing his little brother.

''You two can go eat something.'' Kelly offered, he could stay with Ember and Luke. Ember still seemed a little scared and did not walk to the lake yet.

''Momma can you stay here?'' Ember asked then and Gabby nodded. Ember crawled on her lap and grabbed the hand of her little brother in the crib.

''Hey Luke I miss playing with you at home so you have to get home soon.'' She said then, a little nervous but when she also really seemed to happy to see her little brother. She took the lamb from Kelly's hand then and laid it in his crib and Luke opened his eyes for a second and Ember waved at him.

Kelly and Matt walked out to get some coffee and lunch while Gabby laid her arms around Ember.

''i miss you and daddy at home. You are barely at home.'' She said then, sad and Gaby kissed her on her cheek.

''Í know, sweety. I am sorry we are not home very often but we can't leave your brother alone here...but we will be at your school play, I promise.'' She said then and Ember nodded.

''When I am sick I also want you by my beside so it is good you are here for Luke...why is there a tube on his face?'' She asked then.

''Because he has really bad tummy ache and gets sick he can't eat so his food is going to his tummy through the tube.'' Gabby said and Ember nodded. ''That is easy, then he doesn't have to eat!'' She said with childly innocence. ''Then he can't spill his food again!''

As Matt walked over the hallway with Kelly, he closed his eyes for a second.

**''So, what now?'' Kelly asked worried as he was here to visit Matt and Gabby. Yesterday they had lost their baby and he just wanted to help them, but was not sure how. **

**''I don't know...I don't know how to continue from this.'' Matt admitted as he slumped down on a bench on the hallway. He knew that he had to arrange a funeral or cremation for Elli with Gabby but it was something he absolutely did not want to do. How could they look for a coffin, instead of a crib?**

**''Is there anything I can do for you?''**

**''I don't think so...me and Gabby need to arrange a funeral or cremation...but how am I expected to bury my own daughter? We only held her alive for a few minutes...but still...she is our daughter... we don't want to look at coffins, but we have to.'' Matt just said. **

**Kelly looked to the ground as he felt so bad for the parents that hat just lost their baby. **

**''Maybe you can make on yourself...I can help you?'' Kelly offered then and Matt looked at him. **

**''Thanks, but i am not even sure if we are going to cremate her or bury her...we don't want to make that call yet.'' He said then. **

**Kelly left soon after and Matt walked back to Gabby, not sure if she was awake as she was still exhausted from yesterday, when he saw hse was softly sobbing. **

**''I don't want to say goodbye to her Matt.'' Gabby cried then and he pulled her against him, softly starting to sob then as well. **

''Vince won't stop crying, I think he misses his brother.'' Kelly said then to Matt, he didn't want to tell Gabby because she was already so upset of everything of course. Matt looked a little sad but smiled then,

''We were thinking of bringing him here soon, maybe it will make him feel better when his brother is here because he also pulled Luke through in the days after their birth when they were still worried because he was so small.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded. They walked inside and Kelly took Ember soon as it was time to go home but Matt and Gabby still started with Luke, not being able to leave their little boy here on his own. he looked so tiny in the little crib and they could not leave him here, not knowing how he was doing. They would go home to sleep tonight, but until then they would keep holding his hand and hoping they could help their little boy only the slightest bit by that.

They sat by the boy again and they shared another kiss, calming each other down when they suddenly saw Luke opening his eyes and as he looked at his parents, both holding and caressing him and talking to him and he let go for a big toothless smile then before falling asleep again.

* * *

NOTE: Kelly, whom is looking after Vince and Ember, took Ember to the hospital so she could see her little brother. They picked out a small fight and saw her brother than and she wanted to stay with her mom, Gabby bonding with her and we saw a flashback of when Matt and Gabby lost Elli and after that, they talked about it a little bit but kissed each other then, telling it would be okay and Luke carefully smiled at them.

Upcoming: The doctor has news for Matt and Gabby abbot Luke and this time they take Vince to see Luke and as they put the boys together, Vince shows to be a good '''big'' brother again.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	50. Chapter 50

**Woohooo 50 chapters! Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**2 days later**

Matt and Gabby walked into the hospital, pushing the stroller with Vince in it. Today they were going to take him to see Luke. Luke had still not been doing much better and they were getting so worried, because the boy seemed to get weaker every day and they were so scared that they were so worried to lose him. Although they tried to be good parents to Ember and Vince, it felt like they could not focus on them, even when they were at home with them, because they mind kept on going to their little sick boy in the hospital.

When they walked into his room, they were surprised to see that a doctor was standing by his crib and Luke was attached to even more monitors now.

''His heartbeat is really low...so we are monitoring him closely.'' The doctor said and Matt walked to the crib as Gabby got Vince from the stroller.

''hey little one, you have to keep fighting.'' Matt said, his voice breaking as he was so scared to lose their little son.

''You could try putting his twin brother beside him, sometimes twins comfort each other, I will be back in a few minutes.'' The doctor said then.

They laid Vince in the crib, hoping his brother could bring a little comfort to the little sick boy and Vince laid beside Luke and Matt and Gabby looked a little surprised as Vince crawled close his brother, one arm on his shoulder and the other over his tummy.

''I think Vince is hugging Luke.'' Matt smiled as it looked so adorable when they suddenly looked at the screen, his heartbeat going up, slowly. They were surprised and moved closer to the crib, but also so relieved that his heartbeat was going up a little. Maybe the doctor was right and the twins could help each other.

A doctor came walking in a few minutes later.

''it is working, his heartbeat is going up.'' Gabby sighed relieved. The doctor looked somewhat surprised at first and looked at the monitors.

''oh wow, it really worked! I know they to this to twins more often in Europe...it really worked!''

''I am glad it did.'' Gabby sighed relieved.

They sat by the crib and by the boys for the rest of the visit, so glad that Luke was finally doing a bit better now because they just wanted him to get better and come home soon and as they lifted Vince out of the crib was it was time to, scared they stood by the crib then but Luke's heartbeat started stable.

''If he remains this way, you can take him home next week.'' The doctor smiled.

They went home and Eva left as she had been watching Ember.

''Thank you for watching Ember, we can take Luke home in a week, hopefully.'' Gabby said as she hugged her niece and Eva smiled.

''That is really great!''

Matt walked inside and saw Ember sitting by the kitchen table.

''We can take Luke home next week!'' Matt said excited but Ember just looked down at her paper.

''I have to draw a family tree for school.'' She said with a pout, looking at the empty paper.

''Do you want me to help you?'' Matt asked but Ember shook her head.

''Why didn't my mommy and daddy want me anymore...didn't they love me?'' Ember said sad and Matt and Gabby sat down by her after putting Vince in the playpen.

''They loved you a lot.'' Matt started off but Ember shook her head.

'' Why did they give me away if they loved me.''

''They loved you a lot but they really poor...they could not care for you because they had no money. So they put you on a boat...to here...because they loved you but they wanted you to have a better life. But they did it because they loved you, they wanted you to have a good life.'' Gabby explained.

Ember nodded slowly.

''Can I write a letter to them? They still live in Mexico?''

''They are in heaven, sweety.'' Gabby said, laying her hand on Ember's shoulder.

''oh.'' She said a little sad. ''But in heaven nobody is poor and maybe they care for Elli now, because she is in heaven too.''

Gabby hugged her, so moved by the words of their little girl and nodded then.

''I am sure they are.''

''Can you help me with the family tree...?'' She asked then and Matt and Gabby nodded and after putting Vince to bed, they sat down at the table with her.

''Okay, so start with writing your own name.'' Gabby smiled and Ember did so and Ember wrote her first name.

''How do I write Catalina?'' She asked then and Gabby helped her because she didn't write her middle name very often and she helped her with writing her middle name. Then Ember wrote Matt and Gabby's name above hers and Luke and Vince beside hers.

'' Can also add Elli?'' Ember said then.

''If you want to add her, you should add her'' Matt said then, trying to keep his smile as it was still hard but they also were happy now and she wrote Elli's names also by the line but drew a small angel by it then and smiled proud.

''She is also my sister...my sister in heaven...but she is my sister so she should be on there.''

''How did come to you from the boat?'' She asked then as she was drawing hearts with everybody's names.

''Well, there was a fire on the boat...and me and daddy got called to the fire, I was still working on the ambulance then...and daddy saved you from the fire.'' Gabby siad and Ember smiled.

''The rest of the class will be so jealous that I was saved by daddy.'' She smirked as she drew daddy with a cape by his name, as if he was superhero and she did the same with Gabby.

''And can I add uncle Kelly too?'' She asked then and soon after he was also added, as if he was Matt's brother.

''We have a strange little family.'' Matt said then, looking at the family tree.

''but I love it!'' Ember cheered then and hugged both Gabby and Matt.

''And we love you too, our family would not be complete without you.'' Gabby said then, hoping that she would never doubt that.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby took Vince to the hospital to be with his twin and while Luke wasn't doing well when they arrived because his heartbeat was slow, they put Vince beside him in the crib and his heartbeat went up again and the doctor says he can go home if he stays this way and when they came home Ember was struggling with her past because she had to make a family tree and asked why her parents gave her away...but Matt and Gabby told her about it and she is happy now again and the whole family loves each other!

Upcoming: They finally take Luke home and on the family night together, Ember has more questions about her past.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**5 days later**

Gabby sighed relieved as they pushed the stroller inside, Luke asleep inside the stroller. They were so happy that they were bringing him home and Ember came running towards them.

''Luke, you are home!'' She yelled excited. ''Can I hold him?''

''Yes, sure. But be very careful.'' Gabby said and she took Luke out of the stroller and Ember took him from her.

''He is so light!'' She said then.

''Yes, he lost a lot of weight, but he will be better.'' Gabby said and Ember smiled at her little brother. Luke reached out his hand and tried to grab her hair and Ember smiled.

''I am so happy that you are home we all missed you so much...Vince wouldn't stop crying and now you are finally home!''

The little boy was still really thin and his arm was still all kinds of colors from the IV's and the needles, but he was smiling again.

Gabby was feeding Luke, making sure that he was not throwing up again and that he was eating enough while he had Vince on his lap. Vince was smiling and laughing at his twin and they were just so happy that they were reunited and careful they put them down on the ground on the play carpet and Luke grabbed his favorite plushie. Vince laid close to his brother and was jabbering to him and Luke fell asleep soon, still tired from the battle he had fought to get better and they put him in his crib, but it seemed like Vince was still smiling because his brother was back home.

They were watching a movie together later that night after Matt had popped some fresh popcorn and after the movie, they wanted to put Ember too bed but she started asking some questions as she did a lot and Matt got up, not because he didn't want to answer but because he wanted to check on Luke and walked to the nursery, the boy fast asleep. They were so happy that he had gotten better because they had been so scared for a few days that he would suffer a lot of damage from this sickness, but now he was doing so much better and when Matt walked downstairs, Ember was still asking questions.

''How old was I when you took me in?'' Ember asked then.

''9 months.'' Gabby smiled as they didn't mind her asking question but they just hoped that she wouldn't ask too many and hard questions because they could not tell her everything about her past. They couldn't tell her how she had come here except for a ship..and that she was from Mexico.

''Could I speak Spanish?''

''Not really, you were too small...you were a tiny little cute baby with curls.'' Gabby smiled then.

''Why couldn't you save me parents?'' Ember asked then.

''because we never met your parents...they died before we could meet them.'' Gabby said, trying to explain it. They couldn't tell her that they had been in a container with her and that they had died while she was the only one that survived it.

''Why did Elli die?'' She asked then.

''We told you before, she was born too early...''

''but she was a baby!'' Ember yelled loud. ''What did she die off!?'' She yelled then.

''You are too young to understand.'' Matt said then as Gabby started to look upset as well as they could not answer all her questions.

''But-''

''It's late, go to your room.'' Matt said then.

''No you are not my real dad!'' She yelled then, stomping her foot on the ground. ''You are not my real parents! You can't tell me what to do!'''

''Go to your room!'' Matt yelled angry and Ember wanted to protest again but knew that Matt was really angry now so she made her way to her room, before he could get more angry.

Gabby started to cry, upset because of what had happened with Ember, that Ember had said that they were not her real parents although she knew it was true, it still hurt her. Matt hugged her and walked after Ember then, she was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up under her chin.

''You might be born from Gabby's belly...and you might have been with us in the first months of your life, but all I can say is that you are our daughter...and you feel like our real daughter.'' He said then. He knew he could get mad at her for saying it but it would not help.

''And we love you...'' He said then.

She just looked at him with a pout and crawled closer then.

''I am sorry...you are my daddy.'' She said then and they shared a big hug.

''I am going to say sorry to mommy too...'' She said then and they walked to the living room together and she walked to Gabby, whom was crying softly.

''Mommy don't cry, I am sorry, you are my mommy...'' She said then as she crawled against Gabby.

''I love you baby girl...''

''I am six now...'' Ember smirked.

''I know but you are still my baby girl...'' Gabby smiled then.

''Why were you crying?'' She asked then.

''Because I had to think about Elli's death and that made me really sad...'' She said then, still hugging Ember and Matt sat down there as well.

''Ember...mommy was 21 weeks pregnant...and you know how long a woman is pregnant? 40 weeks and mommy was only 21 weeks pregnant, but then the baby got really stressed in mommy's belly...and then the baby came... ''

''The baby came...'' Ember started counting on her fingers. ''19 weeks too early...''

''Yes...'' Gabby said then as she thought it was right they explained it to her now.

''But Luke and Vince were 6 weeks early too.''

''Yes...but Elli was much earlier...and she was really really really small when she was born.'' Gabby explained.

''She was really small...barely the size of my underarm...'' Matt continued and Ember nodded. ''That is really small, the twins were bigger.''

''Yes, because they were in mommy's belly much longer.''

''Because Elli was still so small her heart was not strong...and she couldn't breathe very well. After she was born, we held her but her heart wasn't strong enough...and she stopped breathing because of her tiny lungs...''

Ember nodded, sad.

''I wish she was in mommy's tummy longer...I would have had a sister...'' She said.

''Yeah, we wish she was here too...'' Gabby said.

Ember hugged them both again.

''I am sorry, you are my real parents...I love you both.'' She said and they hugged her both back.

''And we love you too with all of our hearts.'' Gabby said, kissing her on her forehead and kissed Matt then as well.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby took Luke to the hospital as he is finally doing better now and although he still needs to strengthen up a little bit, Ember was so excited that her little brother was home and Vince as well as his twinnie was finally playing beside him again. Ember started asking some questions after that and they got a little upset because there was not much they could answer and especially as it was late and when she started about Elli all of them got upset but they all said sorry then and they explained more about her and they family is all love again.

Upcoming: It's Eva's birthday and they all go over to the family and Antonio talks some Spanish with Ember, which makes her very happy and makes Matt and Gabby make a decision as well.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	52. Chapter 52

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**2 weeks later**

Ember was sitting at another table, drawing with the pencils and pens and paper that Laura had given her so she could enjoy herself because she really liked that and Antonio said down beside her.

''What are you drawing princess?'' He asked then.

''Drawing a fairy...'' She smiled as she showed it to uncle Tonio.

''Wow, that is gorgeous. I think I will take it and sell it.'' Antonio smirked, wanting to pick the drawing up as a joke when she grabbed his arm.

''No uncle Tonio it is for Eva!'' Ember said strict and slapped his hand away.

'' I am sure she will really love it, it is really pretty Ember.'' He smiled then when his phone rang and he got up to answer it, talking in Spanish as it was family member in Santo Domingo and Ember listened as he was speaking Spanish and smiled as he came walking back.

''Uncle Tonio I love you speaking Spanish.'' Ember smiled then as her uncle sat down beside her again.

''You could learn it too...mommy speaks Spanish too, although she is not as good as me.'' Antonio said with a wink and Ember chuckled.

''No Antonio is kidding...obviously I am a much better Spanish speaker.'' Gabby said then and she nudged Antonio against his head. Ember laughed and Gabby walked back to Matt.

''Ember wants to learn Spanish.'' She said to Matt, whom was stuffing his face with cake.

''Well, she could learn it.'' Matt said, his mouth full and Gabby just shook her head.

''I had to learn her it when she was a kid, I told you we had to raise her bilingual. Idiot.'' She said and Matt smirked.

''I love it when you talk so lovely to me.'' He smirked and walked inside as the twins had been napping there and took them outside then, Gabby taking Luke from him. Lauren walked past them and looked at Luke.

''I am glad he is doing so much better.'' She smiled and caressed him on his cheek. ''You really had us worried, little one.''

''Don't even start about it.'' Gabby said as they had been so worried but he was doing so much better now. He still had to eat a lot to get stronger but he had also started crawling now, which made them feel good because he was doing so much better now.

''Me ilamo Ember!'' Ember said to Antonio

''Ah, bonito nombre! Me ilamo Antonio!'' He said and Ember just laughed. It was fun that uncle Tonio was teaching her Spanish.

''Do you think my parents in Mexico could speak Spanish?'' Ember asked Antonio and he nodded.

''i am sure they could baby girl, but i can teach you some so you can speak a little too.

Gabby and Matt were making sure that the twins that Laura had prepared for them, some soup and pudding and as they were getting tired and craky and started to cry they decided to go home but Ember looked a little scared when they walked her way as she didn't want to go home yet.

''Ember come on girl, we are going home.''

''No I want to learn more Spanish!'' Ember yelled lout.

''No we have to go home with the twins, come on Ember.'' Matt said then and finally she walked after them and they went home, Matt and Gabby putting the twins to bed and asked Ember she wanted to sit with them but she was playing by the kitchen table with her dolls as she liked that as she had a lot of space to play with her dolls by the table and she loved that and they enjoyed hearing her speak with all the different voices of her dolls while they were watching TV, knew that she didn't want to be bothered when she was playing.,

As Matt and Gabby laid cuddling on the couch later that evening, a commercial come on TV about holiday in Cancun. Gabby looked at it and got an idea then.

''You know what, maybe we should go to on a holiday...to Mexico...so she can see where she comes from? I mean we don't have to go where her parents come from...but we could go to Cancun and enjoy a holiday there...and she still is in Mexico.'' Gabby said then. They hadn't been on holiday in a long time but they could really use it now so maybe it was really just time to go holiday for them too. It would probably be such a great time for the whole family.

''I really like that, I mean...we will have a great family holiday...and Ember will be in the country where she comes from. We can always take her to the region her parents are from when she is older.'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded.

''It will also be another reason for her to learn Spanish...'' She smiled.

Together they took their laptop and looked around for flights and holidays and then also to for books for kids to learn Spanish, sure she could learn it in high school but she was so anxious now so they could already start.

Ember was playing at the kitchen table with her dolls and Matt and Gabby sat down and she looked up.

''Talking?''

''Well, we have a little surprise...we are going to Mexico!''

''Really!?'' She cheered.

''Yes...we are going to spend a week at the beach...in a hotel with a pool with a lot of waterslides!''

Ember cheered happy, so loud that the twins were crying upstairs now. Matt walked upstairs sot console them when Gabby also couldn't wait to tell Ember about the Spanish books because Ember would be so excited to learn Spanish before they would go to Mexico.

''We also ordered a few books so you can learn how to speak Spanish before we are going to Antonio and you can practice with me.''

Ember jumped up now, running around with her hands up in the air as she was so excited.

''WE ARE GOING TO MEXICO!'' She yelled, smiling and Matt kissed Gabby on her temple. It would be the best time for their family.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby, Ember and the twins were on the birthday of Eva was Antonio's and Laura's and while Ember is drawing Antonio joins here and she is interested in Spanish and they talk Spanish together and Antonio even learns her some while Gabby and Matt stand with the adults and Gabby thinks they are stupid for not raising her bilingual but then they came home and they saw a holiday in Cancun and they are going to Mexico now for some sun and family time and Ember is also really exhibited to go to the country she is officially from and she is going to learn some Spanish beforehand.

Upcoming: They pack all the stuff for their holiday and that gives a lot of stress but they are also so exuted to go on holiday, while Ember prepares some more Spanish with Antonio for their trip to Mexico.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	53. Chapter 53

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**I know this chapter was supposed to have more Antonio but I skipped it a little more so that we jump ahead in time a little more but he will sure be included in future chapters. **

**2 weeks later**

''Nohoo I want to pack my own suitcase!'' Ember yelled then and Gabby nodded then. Most of the important stuff was already in there so it wouldn't matter what she would just pack right now. She awlked back to their bedroom where Matt was sitting on her suitcase, trying to close it.

''You, you have too many clothes!'' He panted.

''There aren't that many clothes in there!'' She said then.

''But I spotted six pairs of shoes...'' He said then as he finally managed to close it.

''That is unfair Matt I also have diapers in there-''

''i know.'' He said as he kissed her on her forehead. ''But I love to make you angry.'' He smirked then and they shared a kiss. Matt got the suitcases then and carried them to the car.

After that he walked upstairs to get Ember's suitcase and he wanted to lift it up when he almost stumbled and fell because it was so heavy. Gabby chuckled for a second and Matt opened it in.

''I can't even lift it up, what did you put in it!'' Matt complained and they opened her suitcase then, saw it was full of big books. All of her books where in there and Gabby sighed.

''Ember you can't take all these books.'' Gabby said then and as Gabby was helping her unpack the books and choosing the ones that she wanted to take after all while Matt was bringing the stuff of the twins to the car and as Gabby had helped Ember select the books she wanted to take, they all got in the car, the twins still asleep in the car and they hoped that they would also still sleep in the plane.

At the airport they went through everything fast and he hoped that everything would keep going so well.

They boarded the plane and Matt and Gabby both carried one of the twins and knew that they had only booked one extra seat for the twins and one of them had to hold a baby throughout the flight. Hopefully they could put Vince in the extra seat and he would sleep in there and they could hold Luke, as he was still crying a lot. It would get really expensive if they would get an seat for both of the twins but one already took a big burden away.

It was nice as the plane was a wide body plane - a boeing 747 - they had a whole row for themselves in the middle, four seats and Matt sat down by the aisle, Ember beside him and Gabby on the other seat by the aisle and they had the seat between her and Ember for the twins.

Ember was so nervous now but they calmed her down for the flying and soon the airplane was in the sky. Ember was leaning on Matt as she was trying to look out of the small window but as there were still three chairs and the aisle between them and the window she couldn't see it. Matt still had Luke on his lap and she leaning on him and the little boy was getting tears in his eyes like he could cry any minute.

''Ember you squishing your little brother, give him some air.'' Matt said then and she backed off.

''Sorry Luke!'' She smiled and kissed her little brother ion his head and Gabby took a small bag from her handbag then and handed it to Ember and Ember smiled as her pencils were in it and she handed it to Ember and took her drawing book then and Ember smiled really happy as she was drawing.

She was quiet for a few minutes and Matt was getting ready to sleep as Gabby was sitting with Luke when he suddenly started to cry.

''I think he is feeling bad again.'' Gabby said as she tried to comfort him when Ember suddenly pulled Matt sleeves.

''I need to pee.'' She said then and Matt got up.

''Do you want me to walk with you?'' Matt said then and Ember looked through the full airplane then with a pout and nodded then and matt took her hand and walked to the lavatory with her and waited there for her, Gabby trying to comfort Luke.

She looked really desperate when he walked back and he took Luke then from her.

''Hey little man...ssh...'' Matt said then as he held Luke in his arms and tried to comfort the little boy, feeling bad that he was feeling sick again. Hopefully he would feel better when they were in the hotel.

Finally Luke was silent, asleep against Matt and Matt was trying to sleep as well and he was almost dosing off when he got poked in his side.

''Daddy I have to pee again.'' Ember whispered then.

''Can't mommy get up now?'' Matt asked as he was still holding Luke.

''She is asleep.'' Ember whispered. Luke woke up now in his arms and started to cry.

''Okay.'' Matt said and he got up, not sure if he should walk with her because he would leave Vince here while Gabby was asleep but Vince asleep as well so he walked with Ember to the lavatory, real quick. He was still holding Luke as he was waiting for Ember to be done. He tried to make Luke quiet but he boy kept crying.

''He has been crying a long time. '' A woman sitting close to him said then. She sounded pretty angry.

''Yeah...I am really sorry.''

''Maybe you shouldn't fly with a baby.''

''Well maybe you should mind your own business.'' He said then. Usually he didn't get angry at people like that but he didn't like the woman just judging her.

They walked back again and got their food and Gabby warned Ember she shouldn't drink more but she did get another drink.

''Come I will take Luke, you can sleep.'' Gabby said then and he handed Luke to her and wanted to sleep and when he was almost asleep, Ember poked him again.

''I need to pee...again.'' She said then and Matt got up again and walked with her. He was so tired and hoped that when Ember sat down again, that he could sleep then and he walked back with her again.

Soon after the plane finally landed and they made their way to the hotel in a small bus, Gabby kissing Matt as they were so happy they were here with the whole family.

''Come let's go to the beach!'' Ember cheered then.

''Sleep...I need sleep!'' Matt said then and Gabby nodded as well.

''Sleep.''

They put the twins in their cots and Ember was okay with taking a nap as well and soon the whole family was asleep, but also looking forward to a great holiday.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby, Ember and the twins were getting ready for their holiday and Ember insisted on packing her own suitcase which wasn't going to well because she packed all of her books...and her suitcase got to heavy but soon they were finally in the plane and the kids do not give them an easy flight as Ember needs to go to the bathroom multiple times while Luke kept on crying and made it hard for Matt and Gabby because they couldn't get him quiet but then they finally arrived and although they are tired, they are also really excited for the holiday.

Upcoming: They have their first day in Mexico and while on the beach, Ember tries to impress some people with her Spanish.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	54. Chapter 54

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you still like the story. The response is so good that I keep on going with this one I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please do leave a review! **

**1 day later. **

Ember was running over the beach after the inflatable big ball she had gotten from Kelly for the holiday, but the wind was blowing it away and she tried to catch up with it, when a boy picked it up.

''Hola!'' The boy said as he handed the ball back to Ember.

''Hola...'' She said back a little shy and he stretched out his hand.

''Me llamo Diego.'' Ember smiled a she had the same name as her cousin. ''y tu?''

''Me llamo Ember!'' She smiled then.

The boy nodded and smiled back and started to talk in Spanish to her and she didn't know what to say, as she didn't even understand most of what she was saying and quick she ran away then, back to her parents. Gabby was laying back on her towel, with a cocktail in her hand and really loved to be back in the hot sun as it reminded her of the times she had been with her family in the Dominican republic.

''Mommy I didn't understand a boy that was talking Spanish to me!'' She yelled then and sat down by her mother, feeling a little embarrassed and Matt looked up from beside Gabby, as he had looking as the twins were playing in the sand. Ember laid the ball down again.

''That is because you shouldn't be talking to boys.''

''Fine I won't talk to you anymore either!'' Ember said as she crossed her arms and stook her tongue out to her dad, Gabby trying not to laugh.

''Well it is fine, you are already doing really well with Spanish.'' She said then as she thought the girl was working so hard to learn the new language.

''I think the only boy you should talk to is me.'' Matt smirked then.

''No daddy I am not going to talk to you!'' She said then and she put her hands over her ears. ''La-la-not listening!''

''Well, I was about to get some ice cream at the hotel anyway!'' Matt said then as he got up.

''Oh!'' Ember said then and she got up and ran after her dad to get some ice cream, even grabbing his hand as she was scared to lose him in the big hotel and they got ice cream, walking back to the beach then where Gabby was playing with Vince, whom was enjoying picking up the sand and dropping it again, while Luke was taking a nap and they sat down with the ice cream.

''Now you are talking again!''

Ember nodded now, her mouth full of ice and they all laughed, as Matt shared his ice cream with Gabby.

''See, you are a sweetie.'' Gabby smirked and she kissed Matt.

''Eww!'' Ember said then.

''Well, would you rather see us fighting?'' Gabby smirked.

''Okay no...'' Ember admitted then and after the ice cream was finished she and Matt walked into the sea as he was going to practice swimming with her again.

''It's so salty!'' Ember complained then and her dad looked back at the pool of the hotel. They really had to work on her swimming and they had hoped to do it here, but she didn't look too impressed with the salty water.

''But baby...it's really busy in there we won't have much place to swim.'' He said then and she crossed her arms, the 6 year old looking furious of at her dad.

''I am not a baby anymore daddy!''

''Fine, but you are still my little girl.'' He said then and she just shook her head.

''Let's swim here...'' She said then and Gabby looked from the beach as Matt practiced the swimming with Ember, the little girl trying to swim around and it was going better and better, It made her really proud to see them practicing together like this.

After a bit Ember was just playing in the water and Matt glad to see her so happy and playing.

''Hold on little mermaid.'' Mat said then as Ember climbed on his back and he started to swim as fast a she could and she laughed lout, Matt going under water then, putting his feet on the bottom and pushing himself up again and jumped out of the water, Ember laughing so loud. Soon after they walked out of the water, ordered some more drinks and enjoyed the last sunshine as the sun was going under before they walked back to the hotel and got showered and had dinner. Ember really enjoyed the buffet that the hotel had and ran around, making even the funniest combination for food. After dinner they put her and the twins to bed, leaving one of their phones there so she could call and took the baby monitors as they went to the bar, just down the hallway so that they were close to the kids in case the twins were crying or Ember needed them.

Matt and Gabby were sitting on the bar just down the hallway, looking over the view by the beach and enjoying their cocktails. Matt had his arm around her and kissed her in her neck then and she smiled, kissed him back. It was so great they still loved each other so much even after the hardship they had gotten after Eli had died and more recently, after Luke had gotten so sick but their family was stronger than ever and so was their love. They looked together at the beach, at the waves going over the sand and laid close together. It was so nice being together and they hoped they had many more years together like this because they loved each other so much.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby, Ember and the twins are on holiday now and spend the first day on the beach and Ember got in contact with a boy and tried to talk to him but didn't understand him and walked away soon and Matt had some fun with his girl while Gabby teased her then that their kissing is not disgusting. After some swimming and more fun Gabby and Matt ended the day on a romantic note, together.

Small update: I am moving to Australia in 3 days (for 4 months) so updates might take a while because of traveling and settling there.

Upcoming: They spend more time in Mexico and Ember is trying to impress the boy again until Matt interferes, which Gabby finds pretty hilarious.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	55. Chapter 55

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I am so sorry it has been a while since this story has been updated but I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me! **

Ember walked over the beach and as she was working on the sandcastle she got thirsty and walked to the towel and got her bottle of water out of the Gabby's bag and looked at then as Mickey was in it as well. She had wanted her best friend to come with her to the sandcastle that she was making and she took him out of the bag then and walked back to what she had been working on and she walked back to it and started to work on it again, Mickey Mouse sitting up in the sand and she smiled at it as it was nice. She still loved her stuffed toy and she liked having it close to him.

Suddenly the boy that she had been talking with the day before came walking her way and looked at the sandcastle that she had been building. She wanted to say something in Spanish but felt too nervous now and instead she just grabbed Mickey and wanted to walk back to the towel of her parents and join them again. Before he had been seeming so nice and friendly but now he scared her a bit. He just pointed at Mickey then and started to laugh. It was not a friendly laugh, it was a mean laugh as he was pointing at the plushy and Ember started to cry then. He was laughing at her! She had just been having a great time and now he was just laughing at her.

Matt saw it happening and saw that the little girl was almost starting to cry and quickly he walked her way. She was almost crying but when Matt grabbed her and lifted her up and put her on his shoulders she carefully started to smile again.

''Let's get some ice cream, okay?'' Matt said then and she got up and held his hand as they walked to the ice cream pallor and Gabby was smiling now. Matt was so worried about their little daughter but after all she could imagine that. They came walking back a little later and Ember was holding out ice cream for Gabby.

''Thank you so much Ember…''

''She picked out the tastes for you herself.'' Matt said and Ember nodded.

''But I got you chocolate because I know you love chocolate.''

They still ahd a great afternoon together and after dinner they got ready to put Ember in bed and while Mat had said her goodnight and was with the twins, Gabby was ready to tuck her in.

Ember was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at Mickey in her hands and pouted a bit and sad and Gabby walked to her,

''What is wrong with you?'' She asked worried as she sat down beside her and looked at the plushy.

''Mommy am I too old to sleep with Mickey?'' She asked worried as she held the stuffed toy that she had had since she had joined the family after her adoption and she had never let go of it and she just hoped that she was not too old, but now the boy had laughed at her she walked with Mickey she just wasn't sure anymore.

''No of course you are not too old to sleep with Mickey yet.'' Gabby calmed her down and Ember sighed relieved then. She grabbed Mickey again and curled up then to fall asleep.

''You don't sleep with a plushy anymore.'' She asked sleepily.

''Well I have got your dad.'' Gabby smirked as she kissed her daughter goodnight again on her forehead and walked to their own room then. There was just a door between their two rooms and the twins were peacefully asleep in their bedroom on the bed beside Matt.

''We should put them in the crib in the other room soon.'' She smiled then. They were so cute, sleeping close to their dad with the pacifiers in their mouths and it was so endearing. They were both still growing so quick and they seemed to be enjoying the holiday a swell, even though they were still really enjoying but enjoyed being on the beach and playing a bit with the sand – although Matt spend most of his time trying to get them not to eat it.

They laid the twins in their own cribs and walked back to their own bed then and Matt hugged Gabby in bed.

''Ember was worried that she was too old because of the boy laughing at her.''

''Aww…you told her she was not to old….I am sad she thinks she is too old because of some boy laughing at her.''

''Yes I told her that she was not too old and she asked why I don't sleep with a plushy anymore…and I told her that I had you.'' She said as she cuddled up with him and after a kiss they fell asleep.

* * *

NOTE: Ember was having a great time at the beach with building a sand castle and wanted to show it to her little friend Mickey but then the boy that she had been tiling with earlier was laughing at her and Matt tried to cheer her up but it he evening she asked Gabby if she was too old and Gabby comforted her and said no and there was some sweetness in the whole family.

Upcoming: They all head back home to Chicago and Ember doesn't want to go home.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Do you think the storyline is good or not? This chapter was a happier one and I hope you liked it. Really wondering what you think about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I am so sorry it has been a while since this story has been updated but I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me!**

* * *

''I didn't want to go home.'' Ember pouted then and Matt lifted her up, the little girl so sad and tired and as he was carrying her around, she was falling asleep against him.

Gabby was smiling at him as they were waiting for their suitcases, the twins asleep in the stroller.

As their suitcases were finally coming Gabby took Ember from Matt, sitting down with the girl while he was dragging all the suitcases of the conveyor belt.

Gabby was holding Ember as she was asleep on her lap and Matt smiled as it was so adorable. The holiday had been so great but also so active and the girl just seemed so tired now.

''I got all the suitcases.''

''Baby girl, wake up, it is time to be a big girl again and walk.'' Gabby woke ember up and sleepy she walked along with her parents. Gabby was pushing the strollers with the twins and Matt was pushing the cart with all the suitcases. Ember was holding on the cart as well, tired and was holding Mickey in one hand.

The twins were fast asleep as well. On the flight back to Chicago they had been sleeping most of the time as well, which made Gabby and Matt very happy because they had not upset any other passengers this time. The flight had been really pleasant now and while Gabby was watching a movie she had really wanted to watch, Matt had been sleeping and Ember and the boys had been sleeping as well.

Ember suddenly sat down on the ground and Matt stopped.

''Why are you sittingon the ground?''

''I am tired, I wanted to sleep.'' She said upset.''

''Ember get off the floor, we are going home right now!''

Upset she walked in front of her parents again a bit later. Although she was really smart for her age from time to time she still had these little fits.

''I can't wait until I see Sarra again so I can give her the souvenir!'' Ember said then, a bit more excited and she yawned and Gabby looked in the rearview mirror as she was falling asleep on the backseat, her head against the window. At first she had hated minivan because she had like their previous car but now she seemed to like the idea that she got the whole backseat to herself as there was another backseat for the big car seats of the twins.

Gabby was also sighing and looked Matt with a yawn then.

''Looks like we are all exhausted.'' Matt said as he yawned as well and they both laughed.

''Usually a holiday lets you come back rested up.''

''Not this time.'' Matt said as he parked with another yawn. Ember woke up as they stopped but as soon as Matt walked to the back to get her out of the car she pretended to be asleep.

Matt lifted Ember out of the car, the girl asleep. Well, she thought he thought she was asleep but then she suddenly showed a small smile, like she was holding her laughter and he knew that she was just pretending to be asleep but he just played along.

Suddenly she let out a fake snore as he was almost their apartment.

''I can see you are awake!'' Matt teased her and she started to laugh in his arms.

''I love when you carry me daddy!'' Ember laughed then and Matt threw her over his shoulder and she laughed loud as he carried her to her bedroom and put her down on the ground.

''All right, you can unpack tomorrow, just get ready for bed.'' Matt said then and she nodded, excited to wear the mickey Mouse pajama again she had left at home because it was a really warm one and it had been too warm for the pajama in Mexico.

She got changed and Matt walked back to Gabby to help her with getting the twins to bed quickly as well. As they were in bed he walked back to the bedroom to unpack their luggage while Gabby walked to Ember.

''I am going to miss Mexico.'' She pouted as Gabby walked in to say goodnight to her.

''Well, it is nice to be home again, right?'' Gabby asked then and Ember finally nodded.

''Do you still want to read your book?'' Gabby asked then as they always read something before she went to sleep but the little girl shook her head then.

''I am tired.'' She said and Gabby tucked her in.

''Then we go to sleep. I am tired too and I think daddy is really tired too.''

''Can daddy still come to say me goodnight?'' Ember asked then and Gabby nodded.

''He will be here in just a few minutes.'' Gabby promised and she got up then, yawning and Matt walk in then.

''Well, you are almost asleep already, little lady.'' Matt smirked as he walked inside the room, Ember almost asleep.

''Did you have a good holiday?'' Matt asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Yes, I loved it!'' She smiled and Matt smiled as well, so happy that she had enjoyed their holiday.

''I am going back to shift tomorrow so I probably won't see you in the morning but I will see you the day after that….have a good day at school.''

''Can you make my toast and egg, you make the best eggs daddy.'' Ember smiled then.

''Then I will make sure that I leave breakfast for you tomorrow.'' He said then and kissed her on her forehead and Ember fell asleep, so tired from traveling and as she was asleep, Matt got up and walked to their own bedroom , Gabby just unpacking the last things.

''I am so tired.'' He yawned then and they shared a kiss. He helped her unpack the last stuff and they laid down in bed then, hugging and happy to be home, but also a little sad that their family holiday was over.

* * *

NOTE: The whole family arrived back in Chicago and they were all tired from the active holiday and the traveling and while Ember did not want to walk to the car at first they got home, but again she pretended to be asleep so Matt would lift her to her bed but the family had a really great time on holiday, but all are sad that it is over!

Upcoming: Gabby and Matt take all of the kids out to the zoo for a day. But Ember is making the day more exciting than it should be!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. This chapter took a while and I am really sorry about that. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I am so sorry it has been a while since this story has been updated but I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me!**

* * *

''I can't see anything.'' Ember pouted and Matt kneeled down and lifted her up and let her sit on his shoulders as he got up again and she smiled then as she was finally able to see over all the other people. She pointed at all the animals and kept talking about it and Matt was standing with the twins. The twins were asleep and they did not want to wake them up, even though they would enjoy it. But last night they had keep each other wake and now they were asleep.

Ember was laughing loud as Matt was walking around with her on his neck. She was laughing loud as she was grabbing in his hair.

''Okay, let's go to the seals now.'' Gabby smiled.

''Why?'' Matt asked then.

''Well, I like them.'' Gabby smiled and Ember cheered.

''Seals are so cute!'' She said then and Matt put her down on the ground.

''Why don't you carry me anymore.''

''I am getting tired now.'' Matt smiled then and she grabbed his hand and they walked to the seals, Gabby smiling as she was looking at the seals.

''You look a bit like a seal too.'' Gabby smirked then as she hit him on the shoulder and Matt smirked.

''Let's go to the elephants, they remind me-''

Before he could finish the sentence Gabby hit him playfully and they shared a short kiss while Ember was getting excited over the seals.

''Oooh look at the seal, it is soo cute!'' Ember screamed as she pressed her nose against the glass. The seal swam by and she yelled again, excited.

''Look, the seal there is waving at you, Ember.'' Gabby pointed out and Ember jumped up and down, so excited about this.

''Can we take one as a pet!? He can live in our bathtub.'' Ember asked then.

''I don't think that is a great idea.'' Matt smirked.

''but look how cute they are! I want one!''

''I want a blue unicorn that poops money but hey we can't always get what we want.'' Matt said and Ember laughed.

''You are so silly.'' Ember laughed then and after looking at the seals just a bit longer. Finally they continued their way as all of them were hungry and the twins were starting to get a bit cranky.

A month ago they had turned one and Ember was starting to like the boys more and more.

Luke was pointing around at everything around him from the stroller while Vince was just waving at Ember and Matt and when they sat down for lunch, the boys enjoying the fruit and the cookies that they were getting.

After the lunch they walked and looked around a bit more before all the kids were tired and it was time to go home. But as they were walking back to the car Ember suddenly stopped.

''I still want to say goodbye to the seals.''

''Well, we can still walk there.'' Gabby proposed.

'' I don't want to walk.'' She pouted and she looked at Matt, hoping her dad would carry her to the other side of the zoo.

''You got to walk there yourself, or we are going back to the car now.''

Ember pouted again and Matt thought for a second about just taking her on his neck, but honestly he was tired too from the whole day at the zoo so he didn't want to carry her. Besides, she was almost 7 now and had to get used to the fact that he was not going to carry her everywhere.

''Oh!'' She said then. ''Okay, no seals.''

They started walking again. As Ember walked behind Matt and refused to give him her hand he was pretty sure that she was upset that she did not get what she wanted for once.

Matt walked right after Gabby and the twins. Sometimes Ember just had these fits. As they were almost at the car he looked behind him if she was till there but suddenly he saw that she was not walking there anymore.

''Ember?'' he yelled then but she was nowhere to be found.

''I am going back, you wait here with the twins!'' He yelled at Gabby then and quick he walked back to the park.

He felt so bad now that they had said no about going to the seals and he was worried now that she had walked all the way back to the seals. She really seemed to like them so much and now he just wished that they would have gone there so she would not be so angry and upset now.

Ember was standing at the gate, looking around and he came running her way.

''Where were you!?'' Matt asked angry. He didn't want to be mad with her but he had been so worried and she held up a seal plushie.

''I bought this!'' she smiled proud and they sighed relieved. She had just been to the shop and seemed so happy with the seal.

''I bought it with my own pocket money!'' She smiled proud. Every week she got a little bit of money from Gabby and Matt so she could learn how to save up money and proud she held up the seal plushie.

''Never walk away like that again, okay!? I was worried sick about you!'' Matt said then.

Ember pouted and almost started to cry.

''Sorry…I am not mad with you I just got so angry because I was so worried. I just really care about you.'' Matt said then as he kneeled down and hugged her.

''That is a really cute seal.''

''It's really soft.'' Ember smiled and she rubbed it over the side of his face. Matt just smirked and they walked to the car then together. Gabby sighed relieved when she saw them coming her way.

''I bought the seal!'' Ember yelled happy and she showed it to Gabby.

''That is so adorable, looks just like your dad!'' Gabby smirked and Ember laughed as she got in the car.

They drove home and Matt was smiling at Gabby. Although the ending had been a bit hectic but it had been a great day and it seemed like the twins had had a great day as well.

In the car, the twins were asleep in their car seats and Ember was sitting in the back, playing with the seal.

''Do you have a name for the seal yet?''

''Yes I am going to the call her cutie.'' Ember said proud.

''Just like your mom.'' Matt joked and they laughed, hoping that there would be so many more days like this.

* * *

NOTE: The whole family had a day at the zoo and Gabby and Ember really like the seals, Ember liked it so much that she wanted to go back later but when they said no she walked into the shop and bought her own seal. But even when they worried they still had a great day.

Upcoming: The twins are spending a day with their grandparents while Ember goes to school.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. This chapter took a while and I am really sorry about that. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	58. Chapter 58

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me!**

* * *

Gabby woke up as her phone was ringing and sleepily she took it.

''Matt?''

''Hey, I have to do another shift after this…the lieutenant of the other shift got sick…and they have no backup. I promised to step in.''

Gabby rolled her eyes but knew that Matt did not really have a choice – he probably had offered it himself. Not because he had forgotten about their dinner this evening but when people needed him he just always said yes.

''So no dinner at Arya tonight, I guess.''

She heard Matt gasp.

''Babe I am so sorry. I am going to make it up.'' He promised.

''I know you will…it is okay, we can go another night.'' She said but it hurt her that they were going to miss the dinner for their eighth wedding anniversary.

''Damn I was looking forward to those scallops.'' He sighed and she smirked.

''I was looking forward to having dinner with you…'' She said.

''So sorry.'' He said then, feeling really awful he was going to work on their wedding anniversary.

''It is fine. Go safe some lives.'' She said as she kissed the phone and he did the same. She got out then to get the kids all ready and while Ember was getting dressed for school she got the twins ready after ringing her mom, so glad that she could bring them there as she had to work.

''Where is daddy?'' Ember asked as they walked to the car as she wanted to see her daddy and he should have been back from shift by now.

''He is still working another day because the other lieutenant was sick….but you can see him tomorrow. Time to go to school now.''

''No I don't want to go to school, I want to go to the firehouse to see daddy!'' Ember said angry. She crossed her arms and even threw the seal plushie aside.

''Daddy has to work a bit longer it happens.'' Gabby said and finally Ember looked over at the seal that she threw on the ground and picked it up, rubbed the dust off and pouted then.

''Sorry seal.''

''You know what. I will pick you up after work and we can go see daddy.''

Ember nodded and finally got in the car.

''What are you going to do with seal?'' Gabby asked then.

''He can go to work with you.'' Ember smiled before she got out of the car and waved at Gabby. With her backpack she walked away then and Gabby drove to her parents.

''Thank you so much for looking after the twins.'' Gabby sighed to her mom.

''Well that is no problem at all. I love spending the day with these cuties.'' Her mom smiled and she took Vince from Gabby while Luke was still in the stroller.

''I will come pick them up tonight.''

''Please as late as possible!'' Her mom smiled as she loved watching the twins and Gabby nodded.

''Yeah, me and Ember are going to see Matt at the firehouse and then we will come to pick up the twins….actually mom, I have got another idea…would the kids be able to stay with you tonight?'' Gabby asked then, working out a plan.

Ember was at school, in a really bad mood because she had not seen her daddy. She didn't even want to go outside to play on break and she didn't even talk to Sarra. Her dad was gone more often but now unexpected, like this.

The teacher suddenly walked her way.

''hey Ember, is something wrong?'' She asked as she kneeled down next to the girl.

''I just want to see daddy.'' Ember said sad.

''Is he on shift.''

''Yes, two shifts.'' She pouted.

''Well sometimes we have to miss the people we love. But he is coming home tomorrow, right?'' The teacher said and finally Ember nodded.

''Yes.''

''See, that is good, you will see him tomorrow.'' The teacher said and finally Ember nodded again and started to make a drawing for her daddy.

After work, Gabby picked up Ember from school and they drove to the firehouse.

Ember could barely wait to see her dad and ran inside, jumping on his lap as she saw him in the common room.

''Hey girly, how are you?'' He smiled.

''I am good…I missed you!'' She said as she hugged him and Gabby thought it was so adorable because she always missed him.

''Seal is dirty…I threw him on the ground.'' She pouted.

''So you want me wash him?'' One of the guys of the other shift asked her but she shook her head.

''No, then I miss him.''

''Missing you dad is bad enough, huh little one?'' Gabby smirked and Ember nodded.

At Gabby's parents, her mom was playing the twins, the two little ones crawling around and blabbering to their toys. They were growing so quickly.

Luke was playing with his big plastic toy truck when Vince suddenly took it and he started to cry.

''Aww hey you are brothers…just share.'' Mom said then but knew the twins were too young for that. It was great sharing time with the grandkids.

Gabby brought Ember to her mom then as well and drove to the restaurant where they had booked a table to celebrate the anniversary. But she walked in and walked to the desk.

''hi…I am Gabby Casey, I booked a table for tonight…but I sort of can't really have dinner here.''

The man looked a bit surprised.

''I know that this is a bit random…but my husband is a firefighter…and he got called on shift…and I really want to celebrate our anniversary.''

''I am sure we can arrange something.'' He said as he winked.

A bit later Gabby parked the car by the firehouse. The trucks were out so she snuck to the conference, putting small candles everywhere and made a table for the two of them.

The trucks came back in and Matt smiled at her.

He walked towards her in the kitchen and kissed her, the other men greeting her as well.

''I got you the scallops…and the steak that you love so much.'' She smiled as she had plated it up and was keeping it hot in the kitchen.

''God, I might have married the most amazing woman.'' He smiled as he kissed her and with their plates they walked to the conference room. Sitting down, they knew they were not going to share a romantic wine as he couldn't drink while on shift but it was still great they got to share the dinner together, even if it was at the firehouse.

They chatted over dinner, enjoying being together after all and when they had finished, the alarm went off and he got ready to leave.

''Looks like there will be no romantic exercise tonight.'' She joked.

''Hmmm, maybe we should wait with that till the morning.'' He said and she nodded.

''Deal.''

They shared another kiss before he walked away and she waved at him, smiling, still so in love after 8 years of marriage.

* * *

NOTE: Matt had to stay another shift since the other lieutenant was sick and Gabby was pretty upset because it was their wedding anniversary and Ember was really upset as well. But all turned out well when she saw her daddy and later even better when Gabby moved the dinner to the firehouse!

Upcoming: Matt comes home and they are just so happy about the whole anniversary and spend a fun day together.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	59. Chapter 59

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me!**

* * *

Ember was getting dressed for school while Gabby was running around, stressing to get her there in time but Ember was having one of her fits again. She just got cranky in the morning because she did not want to get out of bed and go to school.

She was strolling through the house then, holding seal and Matt came walking in.

''Daddy!'' She yelled excited and she hugged him. Matt looked around to see Gabby but she was not around here now.

''Looks like you are lucky and I am going to make you some pancakes.'' He said and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast with her when Gabby came walking into the kitchen.

''Matt I am going to pick up the twins…when I am back I will take Ember to school.'' She said as she walked away then and Matt nodded.

''Can I at least get a kiss?'' he yelled after her and she came running back with a smile and kissed him, waking out then.

''I want a pancake in the form of a seal.'' Ember said then from the table and Matt tried to do it, making a face out of syrup then and she cheered loud. He smiled but his smiled changed in a yawn then.

''Are you tired dad?''

''I am….'' Matt yawned and she smirked.

''Why do other daddies work in the day and you work in the night?''

'Because I am a firefighter…some jobs need people to work in the night…and that makes me really tired but I am off today.'' Matt said as he sat down with her and she smiled.

''You are going to bring me to ballet this afternoon right. It is the day parents get to watch and dance!''

Matt almost spit out the pancake with the sole idea of having to dance and shook his head.

''shouldn't mommy go with you?''

''But I want you to come.'' She pouted.

''We will see, okay.'' Matt said as the Gabby came driving back and Matt put Ember's lunch in her bag.

''I want to take Seal to school!'' She said as she crossed her arms, still holding the seal.

''Ember just leave seal with me okay, I will take care of him-''

''Seal is a girl!'' Ember said upset and pulled the stuffed animal away from Matt.

''Sorry, I mean I will take care of her.''

Ember looked at seal again and handed her to Matt then and grabbed her back then.

''Come on, mommy will bring you to school.''

She nodded and Matt and her shared a hug.

''Do your best at school, okay kiddo?'' Matt asked then and she nodded. They shared a high five when Gabby drove onto the driveway. Ember ran to the car as Matt walked that way as well and kissed Gabby.

''Hey babe.'' He smiled and they shared another hug. Matt took the twins out of her car, having each of them on one arm and they held onto him as they walked inside.

Vince was pulling his hair and he put him down on the ground and held out his one free hand to the little boy and the boy grabbed his hand and slowly walked beside him as they went inside.

He made sure the twins had breakfast too, tired and he just wanted to cuddle and kiss with Gabby to make up for their wedding anniversary but as soon as she came back the twins started to cry and hoped for some more attention.

They spend some time with the twins and when they were peacefully playing they had lunch together and laid on the couch, cuddling together.

''Ember asked me if I go to her ballet class today.''

''You should go….I will stay with the twins.''

Matt just shook his head.

''Really…why aren't you and the twins coming along.''

''Okay, we could do that, maybe go out for dinner after.'' Gabby said then and he nodded and they scared a kiss.

''Mama!'' Vince said then as he handed her a toy and she sat down with the twins to play with them while Matt napped a bit more, still tired from the shift. As she was playing with the twins she smiled as she looked at Matt, maybe it was not what they had expected from it yesterday but now they were just happy to be together, even if most of the day got consumed by the kids. The kids were there family and just as dear.

A little later they picked Ember up at school and went to her ballet class then. She got dressed in her little tutu and the whole group showed the dance to all the parents that were watching and had a lesson then, but then it was time for the parents to participate.

''Time to involve the parents now.''

Matt just looked at Ember, hoping Gabby would get up or she would choose Gabby but then she walked his way.

''Daddy please!'' She pouted.

''Why not mommy?''

''No I want you!'' She said then and she grabbed Matt's hand.

Ember grabbed his hand and finally Matt walked after her. Gabby was holding the twins and she was just laughing and looking at Matt, whom was awkwardly dancing along with Ember, standing between all the moms and little girls.

As soon as the class was over Ember ran away to the changing room. Matt got his shoes back on and he and Gabby and the twins in the stroller waited for Ember to be ready.

''You are a pretty ballerina.'' She smirked as she caressed him over his back, leaning against him.

''I don't feel like a man anymore.'' Matt smirked and Ember came walking out of the changing room and they walked back, going to the restaurant where they took the kids more often. The twins got their own finger food there and Ember loved their kids menu as well.

They had dinner all together, happy that the kids behaved and enjoyed the dinner before they went back home and put the kids to bed.

''You know, this dinner was for the kids, we had our romantic dinner yesterday.'' Matt said as she laid down against her and they enjoyed some of the wine. Although he had just gotten of work eh had to get back to work tomorrow morning again because of the double shift instead of having two days off but she kissed him then. It was nice they finally would have a night together now with nobody bothering them.

''I love you.'' She said as she climbed on top of him and they made out, finally really celebrating their wedding anniversary properly.

''I love you too!'' He smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, making out on the couch, finally together and knew that there were so many more of years coming of marriage.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt and Gabby wanted to have a calm day to enjoy their anniversary after Matt had to work extra but then the kids consumed most of their day and Matt even had to do ballet with Ember but Gabby found it funny and adorable. They went out for dinner and Matt and Gabby finally had some time for each other!

Upcoming: We jump ahead a tiny bit!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me!**

* * *

**2 years later **

''Dada!'' Vince yelled as he ran after Matt on his tiny legs. Matt came just walking back home form shift when the boy grabbed his tiny arms around her knees.

''hey little one!'' Matt said as he lifted the boy up and Vince laughed at him. Luke also came running his way and Gabby ran right after them.

''Hey, I still need to do your hair!''

Matt smirked as their brown curls were all over the place and Gabby was standing with the hairbrush but the twins were hiding behind their legs. Matt stepped aside then and laughing they ran after him and hid behind his legs again.

''boys, if you listen to your mom I will make cheese pancakes!'' Matt said then but they did not respond and suddenly he grabbed Vince, tickling him in his sides and lifting him up then, the boy laughing loud. Luke ran away and he brought Vince to Gabby, Gabby brushing through the boys curls and Matt walked after Luke then, the boy laughing loud as he ran away from his dad. Ember came walking downstairs and Luke ran against her.

''Luke watch out!'' She said angry and Luke toppled to the floor, crying loud, more because he was startled by running into than that he was in pain and Matt lifted him up.

''Owwie?'' He asked concerned but Luke was drying his tears now.

He just hugged his dad and Matt walked to Gabby with them and Gabby brushed his hair, the twins ready for breakfast then and Matt went to bed to take a nap then on the couch – although he didn't get much napping thanks to the twins.

''I hate Math!'' Ember yelled. She was working on her homework that she had from school and Gabby looked at her concerned.

''Why do you hate your dad?'' Gabby asked confused.

''Not Matt, I hate math!'' Ember pouted as she looked through her book.

''Well, I am sure that your dad can help you with it.'' Gabby said but Ember moved her books of the table, letting them fall on the ground.

''Ember!'' Gabby said angry.

''Everybody in class got it done in class, only I didn't.'' She said upset. Gabby sat down beside her.

''Maybe I can help you.''

''I don't want to do math!'' She said upset as she got up and grabbed some of her toys and Gabby let her cool down for a few minutes. He would let her calm down for a few minutes.

Matt was playing with the twins outside as he had given up on sleeping. They had turned 3 just a few weeks ago and they were growing so fast. Sometimes it was hard to keep them apart because they looked so like, although Luke was bit smaller than Vince. They had a feeling that was because he had been so sick before, and he already been smaller with birth. But he was doing really well now and so was Vince.

''Ball!'' Vince said as he grabbed their favorite ball and brought it to Matt.

''Here comes the ball!'' Matt said as he rolled the ball towards Luke and the boy laughed loud, running after it and picking it up, running back to Matt then and he wanted to give it to him but Vince grabbed it then and handed it back to Matt, causing Luke to look angry at his brother.

''Hey, catch!'' Matt said then as he softly threw the ball towards Vince and he caught it. Luke walked his way and Vince handed it over to him, Luke trying to throw it to Matt then. It fell on the ground but Matt picked it up with a smile.

Luke and Vince were looking excited but Ember stood in the backyard then.

''Daddy will you help me with my homework?''

''Sure.'' He said and he grabbed the hands of the both of the boys. ''Let's go inside.'' He said then and the twins walked with him.

As twins were having a short afternoon nap he sat down with Ember.

''I hate math, math is stupid!'' Ember said upset and Matt looked in her book.

''Well, you need math. So it is important, but I am sure you will get it. Look, I will go over it with you, okay?'' He said then and she nodded.

''So, let's read it together. You need to read well to understand.''

''I always read well!'' She said sassy and with a pout. She was really just like Gabby sometimes, so stubborn and sassy. Gabby wasn't very patient either and always read really fast, which Ember did too and he guessed that was a part of the problem

''Reading really fast does not always mean reading well.'' Matt smiled and slowly he read it with her.

Later, they made the exercises and Ember smiled then, so happy that she finally got it.

That night, when Gabby was putting her to bed she was a bit concerned because the girl seems to angry and sad lately.

''Is something wrong? You seem sad or angry.'' Gabby said concerned.

''Are you and dad angry that I am not good at math?'' She said sad.

''no ofcourse not!'' Gabby said. ''We are not angry with you, you will get math, you got it today when you did it with dad, right?''

She nodded then and smiled.

''I was scared you would be angry because I didn't understand.''

''No we are never angry with you, because we know you try.'' Gabby smiled and she kissed Ember goodnight on her forehead before walking out. She was cuddling her seal, not wanting to let go of the seal yet, even though she was already eight now. But she liked to hug with Seal.

Gabby walked to the bedroom where Matt was already in the bed. He was still tired from the shift but was waiting because they were going to watch a movie together and they cuddled up in bed together.

''You are going to be so old tomorrow.'' He smirked then and she shook her head. It was her birthday tomorrow but then Matt saw it was almost twelve already.

''I am not old.''

''Your birthday is actually in 2 minute-''

The door to their room busted open and the kids came running in.

''happy birthday mommy!'' Ember cheered happy and he helped her brothers climb up the high bed and they kissed their mom on the cheek.

'That is so sweet!'' Gabby said as she hugged them all.

''I waited till 12 and got the twins then!'' Ember said excited.

''That is great,.'' Gabby smiled again although she doubted the twins had been asleep because they were jumping over the bed.

They gave their mom one more big fat kiss before it was time to get back to bed for the kids.

''Time to get back to bed now!'' Gabby said and ember grabbed her seal and started walking back to her room.

''Back to bed guys.'' Matt said as he got up and the boys ran out in front of him, laughing loud and when they were back in bed, Matt walked back to Gabby and kissed her.

''Happy birthday babe…'' he smiled then, hoping he got to spend so many more years with this amazing woman.

* * *

NOTE: We jumped in time quite a bit and the twins are three years old now while Ember is eight. The twins are having some fun with their dad while Ember is struggling with Matt and shared with Gabby she shared they are angry although they tell her that is not the case at all…and then it was Gabby's birthday and the kids surprised her!

Upcoming: As Gabby and Ember go out for shopping together, Matt is stuck with the twins – while he has to work! But will the twins help him out of make his job harder?

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	61. Chapter 61

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me! **

**2 months later **

''Gabby, I have to work!'' Matt said as he raised his arms.

''I know but…I promised Ember.''

''What do you expect me to do, call Boden and tell him I can't come because of the twins?''

''DADDY!'' Luke said as he hung onto the back of Matt's coat and Matt lifted him up then.

''I…uh…'' Gabby said as she was trying to think. ''Well, then I guess I stay at home with the twins and Ember….while you got to work.''

Luke poked Matt against his cheek.

''Go to work with daddy.'' He smirked then and Gabby smiled.

''Actually that is a great idea-''

''No it isn't and I have to go to work!'' Matt said then as he put Luke down on the ground and grabbed his back, wanted to walk to the car when Luke suddenly grabbed his leg.

''Daddy!''

''Sorry, daddy has to go to work.'' He said then and Luke ran in front of him, falling over then because Matt accidentally knocked him over and Matt lifted him up again and started to cry. Matt lifted him up again and Vince came running his way now as well, almost falling over.

''Come to work to daddy.'' Vince smiled then.

''Daddy loves you both, but I can't take you two to work.'' He said then and they both started crying.

''Just take them with you, they are not going to take now for an answer.''

The two three year olds were pouting and finally he sighed.

''Alright, but then mommy has to promise she will pick you up in time.'' He said as he looked up and she nodded.

''I will picked them up after lunch.''

''I just hope Boden won't be angry.'' Matt said as he put both of the boys in the car, really hoping Boden would be angry the boys would be with him for a few hours.

Gabby was getting Ember ready so they could head to the mall soon and they could be back home in time so the twins would not be stuck with Matt for too long. The problem was that Ember was growing so quickly and she really needed some new clothes as everything seemed to get too short.

''I save dup some money too!'' She said as she showed the money that she had saved up. She still got some money for the chores she did in the house but Gabby shook her head.

''You can keep that for yourself, you know me and daddy always pay for you clothes.'' She smiled and Ember smiled, put it back in her small wallet and put the wallet away, both of them leaving to the mall then.

''Are the twins with daddy?''

''Yes, but I don't think daddy is having a good time with the twins.'' Gabby said then, feeling a bit bad he had taken the twins, knowing that it was not as easy because the twins were so buy from time to time.

''Why did they come to work with you?'' Boden asked Matt, not seeming two excited as he looked at the two boys. One of them was pulling himself up by Matt's shirt, the other one climbing on his dad's leg.

''I did not really have a choice.'' Matt said. ''They will be gone right after lunch, I promise.''

''Well, alright. But you better tell Connie yourself, cause I am not going to do that.'' Boden said.

''Come on little devil, and you too little devil 2.'' Matt said as he threw Vince over his shoulder and held Luke under his other arm, walking out of the office then, the two toddlers laughing loud.

Matt was still carrying them as he walked to the office with them and stood by Connie's desk.

''Connie?''

She didn't even greet him but just looked up, a bit annoyed already.

''If a call comes in, can you look after the twins.''

''Really Casey? Well yeah sure.'' She said annoyed and Vince suddenly pulled her hair.

''CONNIE!''

Connie looked really annoyed and Matt hoped that she was just holding her laughter but honestly he doubted it.

''Casey get out of my face.'' She sighed then and Matt carried the boys away, putting them down on the ground then and they ran to the common room, laughing loud.

Ember and Gabby arrived at the shops. Ember ran around, so excited and held up so many clothes.

''Hey, let's look for some outfits instead of grabbing everything!'' Gabby smirked then and they picked out a lot of clothes together Ember happily showing a lot of things, although Gabby still choose what they were going to take as well.

A few horus later, they walked out of the mall to go to the firehouse.

Gabby drove to the firehouse, Ember so content with all of the stuff and looking at her pink watch and she parked by the firehouse, Ember running inside because she wanted to show the watch to everybody.

''Daddy look at my watch!'' She smiled proud as she ran into the common room.

Her dad was not there but all the other man and the twins looked at her and embarrassed she ran back to her mom.

''hey, what is wrong?''

''I yelled for daddy and he is not in the common room.'' She said as her face turned red and tears formed in her eyes.

''Hey that is no reason to be embarrassed, everybody knows you here and he is probably just in his office, come on, let's show him your new watch.'' She smiled as she took her hand and together they walked through the common room.

''Oh, I love your new watch.'' Brett said friendly and finally Ember smiled again and they went to the office, where Matt was working on a report, the twins running after them on their short legs, jumping on the bed.

''Hey baby, time to pick up these two.'' Gabby said as she kissed him on his temple and he turned on his chair, kissing again and Ember showed some of the news tuff, Gbaby leaving with the kids then.

Matt looked back at his report, reading and writing when there was a knock on the door.

''Where are the twins?''

''Gabby just picked them up.'' Matt smiled. ''Thanks that you wanted to watch them if there had been a call.''

''All good.'' Connie smiled then. ''I knitted a scarf for the both of them.'' She said as she handed Matt two small scarfs.

''Thank you that is so sweet of you.'' Matt smirked then. ''So you liked the more than you would like to admit?''

''Don't test your luck now, Casey.'' Connie smirked before turning around and walking away.

* * *

NOTE: So Matt tried to get to work in time but the twins didn't want him to go and then Gabby also told him that she had made a deal with Ember to go shopping since it was a day off for her and Matt took the twins to work for a few hours. Ember and Gabby picked out a lot of new clothes and is really happy while Matt was trying to keep Boden and Connie happy, even with the twins around.

Upcoming: It's parent teacher meeting time!

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me! **

**2 weeks later **

Matt and Gabby walked to Ember's school together, it was time for parent teacher meeting and although they expected that Ember was doing fine, they were wondering what they were going to hear tonight and waited by the classroom and were called in by her teacher then and they got shown all of her grades, which were so good.

''Ember is such a bright little girl. She is really sweet and compassionate.'' The teacher said. ''Her grades are great, I got nothing bad to say about her.''

Gabby and Matt smiled so proud, even though the teacher looked a bit more concerned now.

''The only thing that I am really worried about is that she and Sarra don't want to sit together anymore, at least Ember doesn't want to sit beside her anymore and doesn't talk to her anymore. Do you know anything about that?''

''No not really.'' Gabby said baffled. It was weird because she had expected that Ember was still doing fine with Sarra, two weeks ago she had even been at Sarra's to play with her.

A little later they left to home, so proud because Ember was doing so well with her grades and the teacher had bene so positive about her and that she was such a sweet girl but they were also concerned about the teacher telling them that she didn't talk to Sarra anymore and that she wasn't talking much anymore.

At home, Ember was looking scared as they walked inside.

''Don't look so scared! We saw your grades and we are so proud of you!'' Matt said as he lifted Ember up and hugged her and she smiled happy. Although they wanted to talk about Sarra with her but they didn't want to upset her right before bringing her to bed and they knew they would bring it up tomorrow during breakfast.

''You are going to be smartest of the family.'' Gabby smirked then and together they brought her to bed, Eva leaving then as she had been watching the twins and while Matt was watching some hockey, Gabby was still walking around worried about Ember and Matt could see that she was worried.

''Hey just sit down with me for a second.'' He said then as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down and she sat down on his lap and turned a bit then, her legs over his as he took her hand, rubbing it.

''Babe, Ember is doing fine. You know that.''

''I know, I am just worried that she is talking less in class.''

''Maybe it is just a part of growing up.'' Matt said. ''I don't want to be too concerned, we could always talk to her about what is wrong but I think the teacher is just being over concerned. Nothing changed here at home.''

''Well she hasn't invited Sarra for a while.'' Gabby said worried.

''We can ask tomorrow.'' Matt nodded then. She nodded as well and kissed him.

''I am also so proud of her, just look at all the grades, she is so smart. She is going to be a lawyer, or a doctor!'' Matt smiled then.

''Well, for sure she is smarter than you, that is not that hard!'' She teased him then but kissed him. Their little girl was doing so well except for the struggles with her friend but it made them so proud. They had always tried to raise her well but except for the one thing she was so sweet and compassionate and they tried not to worry too much about the Sarra situation as they went to bed, knew that they could talk about it tomorrow.

The next morning at breakfast, Matt made the pancakes that she always loved so much and as the twins and Ember were all eating, Matt and Gabby sat down as well and Gabby looked at Ember.

''Ember, is there something wrong between you and Sarra?'' She finally asked, trying to ask it as calm as possible.

''She stole my pen! My favorite pen!'' She sulked and hit her fist on the table. ''I don't like her anymore it was the fire truck pen!''

''Ember it is just a pen and Sarra is your friend. Don't be so upset.'' Matt said then and she pouted again.

'Well I got it from you.'' She said sad. ''It is my lucky pen!''

''The one with the fire trucks?'' Matt asked then, also feeling bad that Ember was feeling so sad about a pen only because she had gotten it from him.

''Yes I loved it.'' She said sad.

''I will get you a new one, okay? Then you and Sarra can make up.'' Matt said then but Ember shook her head.

''it is not the same as the first one!'' She said upset.

Soon Gabby had to bring her to school, walking with the girl then as she hoped that they would just make up soon since they had always been such good friends. It was too bad that a pen made them fight now. She got that it was a lot bigger problem for a little girl but the pen was not worth the friendship. But she was sure that it wouldn't last long.

Gabby walked with her as they saw Sarra and her mom.

''Hey, let's go talk to Sarra and make up again?'' Gabby said then and Ember nodded and they walked towards her.

''Hey Sarra, how are you doing?'' Gabby asked then and Sarra looked a bit sad.

''I am sorry I broke your pen Ember. That was why I didn't give it back.''

Ember looked really angry now but Sarra's mom rumbled through her bag and grabbed out a wrapped gift than and gave it to Ember. Ember unwrapped it and saw it was the same one.

''I am sorry, be my friend again?'' Sarra said then and the two young girls shared a hug and walked away together then.

''if only our problems resolved that easy.'' Gabby smirked at Sarra's mom.

''Oh yeah, but I am glad they are friends again.'' Sarra's mom said and after chatting a bit longer Gabby walked to her car, calling Matt then.

''Hey Matt, it is all resolved because Sarra gave her a new pen and they are best friends again.'' Gabby said laughing.

''Why didn't she want a new pen from me?'' Matt smirked then.

''Cause she is a little girl and they are complicated. Anyway, it is resolved.'' Gabby said then.

''All good, love you.'' He said then, hanging up shortly after.

* * *

NOTE: So Gabby and Matt had to come to the parents teacher meeting about Ember and were told she is sweet and smart girl but that the teacher was concerned about her and Sarra and when they finally talked to her it turned out Sarra had stolen her favorite pen and when she talked to Sarra Sarra admitted she broke it but gave her a new one and they are best friends again.

Upcoming: The twins are going to daycare now Gabby wants to take a part-time job and make it hard because they look so similar while Matt has an important talk at work.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	63. Chapter 63

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters and I am so glad you like the story. I still hope that you are interested and please share you opinion and ideas with me! **

**2 months later **

Gabby was walking around the clinic where she was working now. She had just helped a patient with changing dressings and was on her way to bring the file away then and get a new one.

Vince and Luke were in the daycare. They would spend the morning here until their mom would come back from work and pick them up here. Although they were mostly managing on the money Matt made at work and also with his side job of constructing, but she was just happy to be working again.

It was a clinic she was working at now and she only worked several mornings in the week, Ember being in school then and the twins in day care. It just felt so good to be back at work again even though it was only part-time. It was great to work with patients again and although it was not the same as being an EMT or a firefighter it did make her feel really good.

Matt had just left for work too but since he would be on shift until tomorrow morning she was off at 2 today so that she could pick up the twins at daycare and be in time to pick up Ember.

Vince and Luke were playing around on the day care. Luke was running around with a ball while Vince sat by the table, coloring and Luke ran into his brother then, Vince pressing the paper in his face.

''hey, hey!'' One of the women working there said then there, ''no fighting.''

Luke and Vince gave her a smile then and Vince picked up the ball Luke had been playing with while Luke sat down and continued with the drawing Vince had been working on.

''You are two strange kids, she smirked then.

The next morning Matt was working in his office in the morning and the shift was almost over when Boden suddenly asked to see him in his office.

He walked in and sat down in front of Boden, wondering what the man was going to say.

''I know you said no to an earlier option to become chief because it was too far away for your family but I have another spot opening up now and I would love to move you into it.'' Boden said and Matt nodded, his heartbeat suddenly speeding up. Although he had said no the last time he got offered a promotion to chief, he still really wanted to be a chief, but it had to be closer to his family.

''I would love to move into it, but is it close enough to my family?'' Matt asked concerned.

''It is…it is right here at 51.'' Boden said then and Matt looked surprised.

''You are stepping down?'' Matt asked worried as he was concerned something was wrong with Boden.

''I am stepping down. I want to spend more time with Donna and Terrance…'' Boden smiled then.

''Wow, and you want me to take over your spot?'' Matt said humbled.

''Yes.'' Boden said. ''I talked to Severide and he is thinks as well that you are more capable of being a chief. He likes being on squad and doing the big saves.''

''That is a true honor. I hope to be such a great chief as you have always been.'' Matt said then and Boden smiled. He got up then and he and Casey shared a hug.

''I am sure you will be. I watched you grow from an insecure 18 year old candidate to one hell of a truck lieutenant. I dare to call you the best Truck Lieutenant of the city. I have seen you grow in twenty years and I know there is nobody else that will do the job as good as you.'' Boden said and Casey nodded grateful as it meant a lot for him that the chief was telling him this.

Boden talked him through a bit more of the whole promotion and what it was going to mean and everything that still needed to be done to get it completely arranged. Boden would also help him these weeks with getting used to all the task and the work.

They walked into the common room together rand Severide was already smiling cause he knew that Boden had just told Matt and if Matt was walking with him to tell the rest now, then Matt had said yes to the offer.

''Guys, can I have your attention for a second?'' Boden said then and everybody looked his way. ''I got an announcement to make. I guess we could all go to the conference room but I rather tell you here. I am stepping down in eight weeks. I am stepping down as a chief and I am going to work in Arson. I am doing that to spend more time with my family.''

Before he could even tell more Herrmann started to clap, tears in his eyes as he stood up then clapping and Boden shook his head.

''Christopher sit down.'' He smiled at his friend, getting a tiny bit emotional as well.

''I will be in arson, although you will always be my family…and lieutenant Casey is going to proceed me as chief from firehouse 51.''

Everybody started to clap again and Herrmann got up then, hugging his friend Boden and Boden smiled at him.

''Oh yeah…and isn't time you are becoming a lieutenant of truck now?''

''I would be honored!'' Herrmann smiled happy. The shift was almost over then and they finished shift, still talking and taking in all the new news.

They all left for home then and Matt god in his truck, driving home and he tried to drive fast so he would still see the kids as well and parked on the driveway, almost driving inside and Gabby greeted him but before she could even say anything really, Matt kissed her, passionately and smiled at her then, happy tear in his eyes.

''I am so happy Gabby, I just got promoted. Chief Boden is moving to Arson and I am going to be the new chief of 51…Gabby I am so happy!'' he said then and she held him kissed him and smiled then as well.

''That is so amazing Matt!'' She smiled, laughing then as she was so happy for him as well. She knew that being a chief was a big dream for him and a few years ago he had said not the opportunity because he didn't want to work too far from home but now he was moving up the rank in his own firehouse .

''Why are you crying?'' Ember asked as she walked into the kitchen as it was almost time for her to go to school.

''Cause we have some good news….daddy just got promoted. He is going to be chief.'' Gabby said as she walked away to dress the boys then.

''But isn't chief Boden the chief?'' Ember said a bit confused as she stood beside her daddy.

''he is going to work at the fire office.'' Matt explained. ''And I am going to be the new chief!''

''That is so cool you get the chief car!'' Ember said as she hugged her dad and Matt chuckled as it was funny that she called it the chief car.

''Right, now let's make you all some pancakes.'' Matt said as he started to make pancakes for breakfast the kids which he did a lot after shift. It sort of became a habit because the kids were still upset about him being away on shift.

The boys came running in then as Gabby was done

''Chieffy Daddy!'' Vince laughed loud as he pointed at Matt and Gabby kissed Matt again, so proud he was getting promoted. It was a dream come true and all five of them seemed so excited.

''I am going to tell everybody at school daddy is chief now!'' Ember said excited.

''Calm down little Gabby…it's still 2 months away.'' Matt smirked and Gabby was packing Ember's backpack.

''Well chief, time to bring your candidate to school.'' Gabby smirked then.

* * *

NOTE: So Gabby got a new job over the course of a few months and works part-time at a medical clinic now because she missed working and Vince and luke spend time in daycare. Boden called Matt into his office and had a big announcement for him and at home they were really happy about the news too.

Upcoming: Matt officially gets assigned as chief and they have a party to celebrate it – only Ember invited just a bit too many friends.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapters.****I really wasn't sure if I should update today but decided I because some people might like to read as a distraction after all that happened last night. All my French &amp;n anybody effected by anything that happened last night readers, all my love and strength to you! **

**2 months later **

Matt and Gabby were prepping the last thing for the party. In two days he would have his first shift as an chief but today they were celebrating his promotion. Most of their families were coming, everybody from 51 and some other friends and they were really excited. They were going to sit here together and then have a barbeque.

A lot of the people arrived then, grabbing a beer and sitting down, chatting with each other and Matt walked around, making sure everybody was having a good time and Gabby suddenly stood behind him, rubbing over his shoulders.

''Babe, it is your party, you should enjoy it too.''

''I know, but when other people are enjoying, I am enjoying.'' He smiled, grabbing some more beers for the guys from 81.

Matt looked a little surprised as Sarra suddenly came walking into the backyard as well with her mom.

''Did you invite her?'' He asked Ember and she nodded.

''Yes! It was a party for friends and she is my friend!'' Ember explained and Matt wasn't really upset that she had done that without asking them first, as it would be nice for her to have a friend around to play with. Diego and Eva were so much older that didn't always work out for her.

Her mom waved at her then as Ember joined Sarra and Sarra was holding something heavy wrapped with wrapping paper and Matt took it from her it seemed really heavy.

''Mr Casey me and my mom bought you a gift.'' Sarra said proud. ''She wanted to buy you flowers but you are a man so we bought beer instead.''

''Well, thank you Sarra, that is really nice of you.'' Matt smiled as he pulled the wrapping paper off the six-pack and smiled at the girl now. Even though he had not known that Ember had invited all her friends, it had been really nice that she was giving him a gift.

''Thank you so much Sarra.'' Matt said again and smirked then.

''You and Ember can't have one, but I got some kids champagne for you both. Fancy enough?''

''Yes!'' Sarra said and Ember cheered. In the kitchen cabinet they had some kids 'champagne', A bubbly drink that just tasted like strawberries.

Matt grabbed some and poured some in the champagne in the glasses for the two little girls and they ran off with it, cheering and giggling.

The twins were sitting with Antonio and Laura as they loved their aunt and uncle and were stuffing their face with the chips in front of them. Matt wanted to move the bowl away but Antonio pulled it closer again as the twins were enjoying it.

All the guys and Brett and Chili were sitting by one table as well and Kelly got up then.

''I was going to write a speech for you Matt, but you know how uninspired I am. I hope you are a lot better at thinking of inspiring speeches than I am.'' Kelly said and everybody smirked. They all raised their glasses and Boden did as well and even though Matt was still sad he was leaving the firehouse, he also felt so proud he got to take the position.

''This idiot is becoming a chief. And I am proud of him. Matt, we are all sure you are going to be a great chief.'' Kelly said then as Matt started to blush a bit as he was really humbled by all the men that were supporting him and happy for him that he had made chief.

The guys stood around, talking and Christie smiled at her brother then.

''I am proud of you, brother.''

''Thank you. '' He smiled then.

He sat down by the table with the firefighter then and they talked about the upcoming shifts and how Matt had prepared to taking over the chief spot.

As it was getting later the barbeque got turned on an soon everybody was having dinner.

The twins were sitting there, sauce all over their faces and Matt just smirked.

''Are you guys full or do you want another hamburger?'' Matt said as there were some small hamburgers for the kids left and the twins nodded. Even if they wouldn't finish it – they always said yes but never actually did it, but it was a party anyway and Matt threw two more hamburgers on the barbeque and Kelly sat down with the two little boys.

''Are you guys enjoying?'' He smirked as he rubbed them both through their dark blonde curls and they looked up at the same time.

Ember also was eating, together with Sarra and Gabby walked their way.

''hey girls, are you two enjoying yourself?'' She asked then and the girl nodded.

''Yes, thank you so much for the invitation.'' Sarra said polite and Gabby smiled, so happy that the girls were enjoying as well and she looked at Sarra then.

''Are you going to be picked up by your mom?'' Gabby asked then and Sarra nodded.

''Mommy can she please stay so we can have a sleepover?'' Ember asked then, excited and Sarra nodded. ''Please?''

''Okay, let's call your mom then.'' Gabby said and she walked with the girls inside to tell Sarra's mom that she was staying over. The twins were walking around the tables, getting everybody for the fourth time that day and Otis smirked as they were standing together.

''I swear sometimes they remind me of those kids of the shining.'' Otis smirked although the twins were so adorable.

The party lasted till late and when all the guests were gone Gabby took the kids upstairs, coming back down to help Matt clean up then.

Gabby and Matt were cleaning up some things they didn't want to leave outside until tomorrow and heard the girls laugh from Ember's room, where the girls were still chatting and Matt carried the last stuff inside, them closing the door to the backyard then so that they could go to bed soon as well, the rest of the rubbish could wait until tomorrow and just did the last dishes, walking up the stairs then and yawning.

''it was such a great party, thank you so much.'' He said then as he kissed her. They walked to the bedroom, hearing the girls giggle and talk and Gabby just shook her head.

''let them have their girly sleep over.''

''Well I am not going to tell them they have to go to sleep.'' Matt smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head against his shoulder.

''Are you excited for next shift?''

''Yes, I mean…it will be different being a chief but I am really excited. I feel like I ready for it. I have been living up to this moment.'' He said then and they shared a kiss.

''My chief.'' She sighed then, kissing him again and they laid down in bed, both too tired to even move a muscle again but so happy with each other.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby hosted a party to celebrate that Matt is a chief now and they have a barbeque at their place and Ember invited her friend which was not really planned but she had a lot of fun, Kelly had an ''inspiring'' speech and everybody had a great time, Gabby and Matt happy as well.

Upcoming: Matt works his first shift as a chief and when he comes home the kids and Gabby surprise him

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	65. Chapter 65

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well and **

**strength to you! **

**2 months later **

Gabby was sitting in the kitchen with Ember. The girl was finishing her homework and Gabby was making some tea for herself and some extra sweet strawberry tea for Ember, which she loved.

''I hope daddy had a good shift as chief.'' Ember smiled then as she was almost finishing her homework.

''I hope so too but I am sure that he had a good shift – hey how about we make his favorite dinner?''

''Yes!'' Ember said excited.

''And dessert?''

''Apple crumble. Daddy loves apple crumble.'' Ember smiled happy.

''Well apple crumb le is your favorite!'' Gabby smirked as she knew the girl was saying that for a dessert because she herself loved it so much.

''yes but daddy likes it too!'' Ember said with a smug face and Gabby agreed then and they started to make dinner together. While she was telling Ember what to do, Ember was happily trying to do as much as possible.

Matt was making his way home from contracting. Before contracting he had had his first shift as a chief and it had been great, although he was so tired now and he honestly just wanted to sleep.

But as soon as he walked in Ember grabbed his hand and pulled him after her to the garden, where the rest of the family was waiting for him.

''Me and mommy made your favorite dinner for you.'' Ember smiled proud and Matt smiled.

''Is that so? So you made sushi!'' Matt teased her as that wasn't his favorite.

''No steak with mom's garlic potatoes you silly!'' Ember said then and Matt smirked as he walked with her to the backyard. They had set up the table with candles and Gabby was just finishing up the meat on the grill while the twins were still playing around and he walked towards her, kissing her.

''hey baby.'' He smiled happy and she kissed him again.

''Eww you two are gross!'' She said then and Gabby smirked.

''Well it would be worse if me and daddy were fighting right?''

Ember finally nodded then but shook her head.

''No more kissing it is gross!'' She decided then and she sat down then. Matt checked the meat and put it on the plates then, steak for him, Gabby and a small one for Ember and small chicken skewers for the twins.

They sat down for dinner together in the backyard.

''Daddy we want a bunk bed.''

''Yes!'' Vince said proud.

''I told you you are too young.'' Gabby said. ''When you two are at least six you can get a bunk bed but not before that.''

The twins pouted then, looking down at their food and Matt looked at Gabby but nodded then.

''Yes, you are still too young now.'' Matt said.

Angry Vince moved his plate away.

''I want a bunk bed.''

''And I want a million dollars, now eat your dinner.'' Matt said strict and finally Vince started eating again. After dinner they cleaned the table together and Ember looked at her dad as if she was expecting something.

''The dinner was amazing!'' he smiled then and she hugged him.

''I am proud of you daddy.''

''Thank you sweetheart. The food was amazing. You will become a little chef later, I am sure.''

''Me and mom made desert too!'' She smiled. ''It was my idea!''

''Well, looks like it's time to have dessert now.'' Matt smiled then.

Gabby carried the apple crumble to the table in the living room then and Ember came running in with the ice cream and the custard and the twins tried to take the large can of custard from her.

''Custard!'' Luke yelled excited.

''no, don't do that!'' Ember yelled loud and Luke took the bowl from her hands then, almost dropping it on the table.

''Luuhuuuke!'' Ember cried at Luke and Gabby took the bowl from Luke, putting it on the table.

''Say sorry to your sister.'' Gabby said strict.

''Sowwy!'' Luke said then as he hugged Ember.

''Yeah. Yeah fine.'' Ember said then, pushing him away and Luke frowned at her then.

''Don't push me Ember!''

''I didn't push you!''

''Enough now! Sit down!'' Gabby said strict then and they all sat down, having dessert together and Ember almost drooled over her favorite dessert and she went upstairs to play with her dolls then. The twins went outside to play and Gabby and Matt cuddled on the couch after the kids left the room.

''How was the shift?'' Gabby smiled then.

''it was so good.'' Matt smiled then.

''Do you want to tell me more?''

''I am really really tired. Later'' He admitted then as it was not just the shift, but also that he was a chief and that that took even more responsibility than being a lieutenant. Then there was the contracting work he had done after but he was just so tired right now.

Gabby just smirked, seeing him dozing off and let him sleep then. His head was against her and she caressed over his hair as he was falling asleep and the twins came running in.

''Come play!''

''Sshhht…Daddy is sleeping.'' Gabby smirked and the twins climbed on the couch. Matt was still asleep and the twins sat down by him and Gabby looked endeared them as they were asleep all together.

''Time for bed for you two!'' Gabby said then as she got up and woke up the twins and Matt woke up as well.

''Time for bed for bed for you two!'' Matt said then as he picked up the twins, both under one arm and they screamed loud as Matt carried them up the stairs and put them down in the bedroom. Loud screaming and pushing each other they ran to the bathroom they shared with Ember and they got ready for bed then, Gabby and Matt tucking them in and after brining Ember to bed they laid down in bed as well, Matt so tired after the double job but so happy.

For a second they laid together, just thinking.

''Having a family, being a chief. I have never been happier. All my dreams have come true.'' He said then and they shared a passionate kiss.

''Being with you and having a family with you…I think for the both of us all our dreams came true.'' She smiled then.

As long as they had each other, all their dreams had come true.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Ember made dinner for Matt to surprise him as he came home from his first shift as a chief and after he came back from contracting and they had a good dinner although the kids have real sibling fights. ;)

Upcoming: The family is going out for a day but the kids get in a fight in the car and they are not sure if they are still going to the water park now.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	66. Chapter 66

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well and please enjoy this chapter! I am just deciding how much more longer this story should be, please let me know what you think! **

**2 months later**

As it was a week day and Matt was off and they had planned to do something fun with the family, they were going to the water park today.

The kids got in the car, Gabby and Matt helping the boys in as the car was pretty high and they had to get in the safety seat. They closed it then, Ember sitting in the middle, Luke on the right of her and Vince on the left. Vince threw his leg over the edge of the safety seat.

''Mom, dad, Vince has in his leg in my part of the backseat!''

''Oh, we part of the backseat now?'' Matt said sarcastic.

''They have their own chairs and I have the middle and he crossed the line!'' Ember said sassy.

''Well, the backseat is not divided in parts and you all have to share it.'' Gabby said then and Ember angrily grabbed Vince's leg, putting it back inside the boundaries of the safety seat and Vince kicked it back.

Ember sighed loud and annoyed and pushed his leg back.

Suddenly in the rearview mirror Matt saw Vince pulling Ember's hair and Ember hitting him against his arm, causing the young boy to cry.

''Ember, don't hit your brother!'' He said angry and she looked up, startled that he had seen her.

''But he pulled my hair!'' She said angry.

''He shouldn't do that but you shouldn't hit him! Say sorry!'' Matt said strict.

''No!'' Ember said angry. ''Not before Vince says sorry.''

The little boy stopped crying now and held his stuffed animal, minding his own business and looking out of the window.

''Well, how about you both mind your own business?'' Matt said a bit cranky.

''Why don't you mind your own business.'' Ember imitated him angry, crossing her arms and Matt sat that Gabby was having a hard time keeping her laughter.

As there was no car behind him, Matt stopped out of nowhere.

''Now we are fifteen minutes away from home, do you want to walk home Ember?'' He asked then and finally she shook her head and looked out of the window, still angry but silent and Matt started driving again.

Ember was tired and started to fall asleep, as it was still early in the morning she was starting to fall asleep and dozed off and fell sideways against the safety seat of Luke. Her hair fell over the head of the young boy.

''Embeeheeer!'' Luke whined now and he tried to hit her away. Ember woke up again and sat up again. But as soon as she dozed off again, she fall against Luke again and angry the little boy started to yell again.

''Embeeheeeheeeheeer!'' He cried loud then and although his arms were a bit too short to reach out of the safety seat and push his sister away, Matt had had enough now.

''That's it, I am turning around!'' Matt said then and Ember woke up as well now.

''Why?'' She whined as she hadn't done anything.

''Because all you three do is yell and fight in the backseat.'' Matt said then and Ember whined again.

''I didn't do anything and now I have to go home too!''

''I didn't do anything and now I have to go home too!'' Matt said after her and unamused she looked out of the window. Gabby wanted to say something to Matt but he seemed so annoyed and angry she didn't want to say anything either, scared to make it worse and Matt stopped by a gas station then, shortly after turning around.

He got out of the car to gas up and to drive home but Gabby got out then as well.

''Matt, I know the kids have been very irritating but i think we should still go to the water park, with going home now they will only get more angry and annoying probably and the water park will probably tire them out so much they will be asleep on the way back.'' She tried to convince him as she knew that the kids had been annoying and fighting a lot, they also wanted to have a good afternoon at the water park and she knew that even though Matt was upset now, he would only make the fights and the family situation worse with turning around and going home.

''Fine!'' He mumbled then and she kissed him.

''Come on, it will be a fun day.''

''I hope so.'' He smiled then and after paying they got back in the car, the kids looking like angels on the backseat. They were smiling all peacefully and Matt and Gabby exchanged a look and Matt kept on driving to water park ten.

''But home is the other way!'' Ember said then.

''We are driving to the park now but if you fight one more time, we are really turning around and going home.''

The kids had never looked so innocent before and they maintained it all the way until they were in the water park. They paid admission and Matt changed the twins to their swimwear while Gabby went with Ember and a little later the family was all settled in. As it was a weekday because Matt was off today, it was pretty calm which was good so they could keep a close eye on Ember as she was allowed to go around on her own a bit.

Ember ran around the water park, having fun on the slides while Gabby and Matt kept their eye on her from the shallow pool. The twins were playing there, secure with floating wings.

''See, it was good to go here.''

''I know, I just don't like it when the kids are fighting and it makes me really cranky.'' Matt said then.

Í know but that will only make it worse.'' She said then as she caressed over his hand.

''Ember is like a mini you, it is so adorable. We were always concerned we would never have kids of our home after losing Eli...but now we set of twins which are ours and a girl that looks so much like you she could as well have been ours - I mean she ours, but biologically.''

Gabby smiled then and nodded.

''She is almost more sassy than me.'''

''Nah, that will never be achieved.'' Matt smirked then, teasing her.

''What do you mean by that?'' She asked, pulling up one eyebrow.

''Well, exactly this!'' He said as he kissed her and Gabby smiled. Even after almost 10 years of marriage and many ups and downs, losing a baby, adopting one and having twins of their own, they were so happy with their family.

Even though the kids sometimes fought, they loved them to death.

* * *

NOTE: Gabby and Matt wanted to take the kids to the water park but as the kids were fighting so much in the backseat Matt wanted to turn around but Gabby convinced him to still go and they still went and while the kids were enjoying while Matt and Gabby talked a bit.

Upcoming: Jumping in time! The twins have their fifth birthday and want a birthday party but both have different ideas.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	67. Chapter 67

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well and please enjoy this chapter! I am just deciding how much more longer this story should be, please let me know what you think! **

**a few months later**

The twins woke, up so excited because it was their birthday. They were turning 5 today and jumped out of their beds that were getting too small now they were growing p and ran down the stairs for breakfast.

''Happy birthday to you!'' Ember and Gabby started to sing and the twins clapped but looked around then.

''Where is daddy?'' Luke asked then.

''he has a shift.'' Gabby said and Vince started to cry and Luke followed him as Vince ran up the stairs.

''Well that went well.'' Ember said dryly and Gabby walked up the stairs to walk to the twins. Both of them were sitting on their bed, sad and Gabby wasn't sure why it was so sad for them as they knew Matt had a shift on their birthday but they were still going to celebrate it.

''Hey, you both knew that daddy has a shift today...because he is a chief now he can't just switch it around but he will be here tomorrow...and he had organized a big surprise for you!''

Luke started to cry and stomped.

''Daddy should be here.''

''Well he has shift...but he will make it up okay? He has a surprise as our gift and I am sure you will love it.'' Gabby said then as she was helping them get dressed and finally they were okay. Ember was playing with the twins then while Gabby was working on the big two tier birthday cake for them.

''I want daddy!'' Vince said upset.

''Well daddy is working, so he will be late!'' Ember said angry.

''I want daddy!'' Vince cried again and Ember walked away, upset.

''Daddy has had a shift on my birthday before and I never cried like a baby.'' Ember crossed her arms as she walked to her mom because she wanted to help out with the cake that she was making for the twins.

''Vince is a lot younger.'' Gabby explained. ''He just wishes for his daddy to be there, that is not so strange, right?''

Ember finally nodded and helped her mom finishing the cake.

The twins were playing even though they still seemed a bit upset that their dad was not there on their birthday and even when the other visitors arrived, they still seemed a bit upset about it but as soon as the cake and gifts kept coming they cheered up and seemed to enjoy their birthday.

Suddenly a loud siren was going off outside and the boys ran to the window, looked at the trucks driving by and Vince was the first to open the front door and ran outside and Matt got out of the car he drove in as a chief and lifted both boys up at the same time, the men jumping off the truck with lots of presents and they started to sing happy birthday. The twins smiled so happy then and Vince and Luke stood there, beaming as all the people where here for their birthday and the whole street was walking outside now with the big fire trucks stopped in the street.

''Hey, happy birthday you both. I promise I will make the best breakfast ever for you both.'' Matt promised then as he hugged the twins. They hugged their dad back, so happy he was here, even if he couldn't stay long.

As he was kneeled down by the twins, the rest of the firemen eating cake in the middle of the street that Gabby had brought out, the twins told their dad everything about their day so far and he felt so bad about missing their birthday.

Suddenly something sounded through the radio and Matt jumped up.

''Okay everybody we got to run!'' He said then and kissed the twins on their forehead and soon all the firemen left again but the twins were waving enthusiastically, Gabby waving at Matt real quick before he drove off again they went back inside.

''This was so cool!'' Ember smiled then and the twins were trying to carry all of the gifts they had gotten from the firehouse.

Inside the party went on and when all the visitors were gone the kids tried to help Gabby with cleaning up, even though the twins were making more of a mess but Gabby was so excited for the twins to see their surprise when they were send to bed.

The twins ran to their bedroom then and gasped!

''High beds!'' The cheered then and Gabby smirked. While Matt had been there talking to the twins, Kelly, Herrmann, Otis and Cruz had sneaked inside and installed the half high loft beds that Matt had made earlier with Kelly. It was self made but they had carried it inside and put it together. Vince and Luke almost pushed each other out of the way as they both wanted the same bed but Gabby stopped them in their tracks.

''Okay, now you both. The guys made the same beds for you so you can't fight about the beds so you don't fight! These high beds are not toys!''

They nodded and both choose a bed then.

''Okay, so the beds are not done yet, tomorrow Kelly and daddy will finish them, they will turn them into fire truck beds.'' Gabby said then and the twins cheered. The frames of the bed were still bare now and tomorrow Matt and Kelly would put the board work on them that would make the bed look like fire trucks. The beds were not too high so it was still safe for the young twins and there were rails around it so that there was enough to keep them safe.

''Let's call your dad, okay?'' Gabby said then and the kids nodded and smiled and Gabby took out her phone and video called Matt and held the phone in front of him as they were so happy about the bed and thanked Matt and chatted a bit more, Gabby looking at them endeared.

''Next year I will be there, I promise.'' Matt said then and they nodded.

''See you tomorrow, sleep well in your new beds.'' He said then and after waving a bit more they closed the chat.

Later, in bed Gabby and Matt were still calling.

''I can't believe they are already 5 years old.'' Gabby started.

''We thought we would never have kids of our own...and there they are, 5 years old.'' Matt said then.

''It was hard...but now we have three wonderful kids.''

''And we came through it stronger.'' Matt said then and for a second she heard his voice breaking. ''I love you.'' he mumbled then.

''i love you too.'' She smiled. It hadn't always been easy for them as a couple but had always been worth it.

* * *

NOTE: The twins had their 5th birthday but were very upset because Matt couldn't be there because he had a shift but later Matt still showed up with all the trucks and sneakily even placed their gift in their bedroom with some help from the guys and Matt and Gabby had some emotional talk later too.

Upcoming: Kelly and Matt finish up the new room for the twins and Ember has some ideas for her new room as well.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well and please enjoy this chapter! I am just deciding how much more longer this story should be, please let me know what you think! **

**The next day **

Matt and Kelly were working in the boys room to get the beds done for the twins and finish all the last stuff in the room. As Kelly had brought so many more materials and had so many more ideas, he was making even more stuff and furniture. Matt suddenly saw Luke and Vince strutting around the room and cleared his throat as he had told the boys not to get in here and they looked at him with big guilty eyes.

''Boys, listen now, uncle Kelly is working with a nail gun and that is really dangerous, so we will need you to stay out of the room.'' Matt said strict and the boys bow their heads and walked out of the room.

Kelly helped him place all the boards against the beds and they were painting then, making sure that they were attached really well. It started to look like a fire trucks now and it was higher than the rail it was also a lot safer and Kelly started working on making a rails for the stairs, which were already not too steep. They took a lot of space but he was also wanted the boys to be safe.

The door opened again and Matt turned around.

''I told you to stay out of here! - oh!'' Matt yelled then and Gabby laughed.

''Then I will take lunch with me again.''

''No you get in here!'' Matt laughed as he pulled her back with his arm around her waist. Gabby laughed as well and provided the men with coffee and sandwiches.

''I love you Gabby - well I will tell you that again when Matt is out of the room.'' Kelly nodded.

''Noooh Gabby is from daddy!'' Vince suddenly yelled as he ran back in and wrapped his arms around his moms legs.

''Now what did I tell you!'' Matt said strict and Vince pouted innocent.

''But you are not working.''

''There is still tools around here.'' Matt said then and angry Vince walked away, looking back at Matt by the door with an angry pout.

''God he looks like you.'' Gabby smirked as she pissed Matt on his jaw, as he had the same angry pout in his childhood pictures - and even though he didn't want to admit it he still did sometimes.

They had lunch together, finishing most of the work quickly then and showed the boys there new room.

''And now no angry pouting anymore!'' Matt teased Vince while Vince climbed on the new bed.

''Daddy! Catch me!'' He suddenly yelled as he jumped off the bed and jumped on top of Matt, Matt tumbling over and falling to the floor, Vince laughing loud as he sat on his dad's chest, Gabby chuckling softly.

''Okay you can never do that again!'' Matt said strict and with an angry pout Vince climbed back on the bed, Kelly holding himself up in the doorframe as he was laughing so hard.

They finished up then and Matt laid down on the couch to nap for a bit because he was so tired after a long shift and all the construction work while Gabby was making homework with Ember and trying to get the twins to leave daddy alone for a bit as she knew Matt was tired.

As Ember was done with her homework she smiled at Gabby.

''Mommy can I also get a new room?''

''Well you can get it for your birthday, like the twins.'' Gabby explained.

''Okay, I am going to draw it for daddy!'' She said excited.

A little later she walked into the living room, glad to see her daddy was awake.

''Daddy I want a castle bed and princess room, look I made a drawing off it.'' Ember smiled then as she came walking his way with a paper. He took it from her and looked at her.

''Interesting design, miss Casey!'' He said with a very posh accent which caused her to laugh.

''I know you can make it, mr Casey.'' She said back in the same posh accent as he was still looking at it.

''Hmmm!'' He said as he rubbed his chin, pretending to be thinking real deep as she pulled his shirt.

''Come on daddy! Please!'' She begged him and finally he smiled.

''Okay, princess! Only because it almost is your birthday...and it will be your birthday gift.''

She hugged him and danced around then, almost knocking over Gabby whom came walking into the living room with drinks.

''Watch out.'' She smirked as she put down the glasses on the table.

Ember was still running and dancing around, so excited she was going to get princess room and Gabby and Matt just smiled because it was adorable to see her so happy.

After dinner Gabby grabbed a bottle of red wine then, putting the candle that was in front of the table on the window and pouring a glass for them both.

''Finally some time for us, we barely spoke to each other the last few days since we were both so busy.'' She smiled and he nodded.

''Great idea.''

''I love all the work you did for the twins and they love the gift.'' Gabby smiled as she caressed his hand.

''Yeah, I wish I had been there on the day itself, they seemed so disappointed.''

''Next year I am sure you will.'' Gabby mumbled then and they kissed.

''Ewwww!'' They suddenly heard Ember scream then as she was grabbing some juice from the fridge and then the boys were laughing and Matt rolled his eyes at Gabby. It was like the kids never wanted them to be together for a moment but it was also funny and adorable so they forgive the kids.

Tonight when they were in bed it would be easier for them to spend some time together.

''Board game!'' Ember said then as she carried Catan to the table.

''That was is too difficult for your brothers, let's play something else, okay?''

She nodded and Gabby walked with the kids to pick out another game.

''That one is good, right?'' Gabby said about a kids game with bunnies and the twins nodded excited and finally the Ember seemed to agree as well. They played the game together and enjoyed it so much, Ember winning in the end and it was time for all the kids to head to bed then and finally Gabby and Matt sat down with their wine again.

''Finally just the two of us.''

''Finally.'' Matt smiled and they cuddled, both of them almost jumping up when they heard a loud bang and they ran up the stairs.

As they opened the doors to the twins room they were scared one of them had fallen out but saw the twins were jumping of their beds.

''Don't do that, that is dangerous!'' Gabby said shocked.

''It's fun!'' Luke smiled.

''Stop it, now!'' Gabby said angry and both of the twins laughed.

''or the beds will go away again!'' Matt warned them and finally they nodded with an angry pout.

''It's too bad they inherited that horrible pout from you.''

''Oh shut up, you love my pout.'' Matt smirked as he laid his arm around her and kissed her, them giving up their wine and going to bed soon as well.

* * *

NOTE: The twins got their beds done but didn't make it easy on their dad cause they did not listen and played around and Matt promised Ember a new room as well for her birthday and she made a drawing off it. Matt and Gabby wanted some time together but the kids didn't make that easy on them.

Upcoming: Gabby, Matt and Ember look into some family albums and share some more memories.

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	69. Chapter 69

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well and please enjoy this chapter! I am just deciding how much more longer this story should be, please let me know what you think! I was thinking about 75 chapters? That means there is 5 after this one left? Or a 100? What do you think? **

Ember came running into the kitchen as she was so excited because the twins were off to go fishing with Kelly today and that would mean her parents would have time to go through the picture albums with her like they had promised.

''Daddy, you promised to come look at pictures with me. You too mom!'' Ember said then and they followed her to the kitchen table where she had carried all the books to already. They all sat down and Ember started with the first book, from when they had adopted her to when she turned 2.

The first picture was a picture of Gabby holding her for the first time after they had heard that they were allowed to take her in. It was such a pretty picture with Gabby smiling at Ember and so much love was to be seen from the smile.

''You were such a cutie.'' Gabby smiled then and Ember laughed as she thought it was funny to see herself so young but also really loving it.

''I still look the same!'' Ember smirked.

''Well, you chubby cheeks are not so chubby anymore.'' Matt poked her in her side and she laughed.

''Where are we here?'' She asked then as she pointed at a picture of Matt sitting on the ground in the playroom of child services, Ember on his lap. It had been right before they had taken Ember home.

''That is where you stayed after the fire...that is where we visited you and the people that cared for you there agreed that we could take you home. This is the morning before he could take you home.''

''Oh.'' Ember just said as she swapped to the next page. It were pictures of the party when they brought her home and she smiled.

''Everybody looks so happy! Eva and Diego are so small!''

''Yes, but everybody was so excited you were coming home with us.'' Gabby smiled as Ember looked through the picture. It was still such a vivid memory, bringing the girl home with them and finally having a family of their own after losing their baby. Ember kept looking at all the pictures till the end of the book.

''I am only two at the end! You made many pictures!'' She laughed as Matt put the next book on the table.

''Of course, they are fun to watch now.'' Matt said as she started looking at the next pictures. There were pictures of one of their many weekends at the cabin. Gabby and Matt smiled at each other as they were also thinking back about all the great times they had there with her when she was still alone here. Even though the family had only been more perfect with the twins joining them, it was also fun that they got to see all these times before the twins had joined and seeing Ember grow up through the pictures.

''I was so small!'' She laughed then as she saw pictures of herself, standing by the water, holding Gabby's hand to walk in and looking back at Matt. She was still small for her age but also no worrisome small. The doctor said she might just not grow up to be really tall but there was nothing wrong with that. Gabby wasn't really tall either and she was wondering if Ember would ever grow up to be taller than her.

''That was on Gabby's birthday...you smeared the cake on Antonio.'' Matt smiled then and Ember laughed.

''It is great seeing all these pictures.'' Gabby smiled. ''It seems so long ago. I wish we could go back to when you were so little because it was so sweet and funny.''

''What, you don't like me now anymore?'' Ember asked with a frown.

''No that is not what I mean...all I meant to say was that you grew up so fast.'' Gabby said then and Ember nodded then.

''It seems just a bit ago because you grew up so fast. We were so happy and proud when we adopted you and took you home.''

''Did you ever doubt about adopting me?'' Ember asked then, carefully.

''No! we never had any doubts. All we knew was that you needed a home and we wanted you as our daughter...and that worked out really well, right?'' Gabby smiled then as she hugged Ember and Ember laughed as Gabby tickled her then.

''No, I love you!'' She said then as she hugged Gabby.

''What about me?'' Matt said then and Ember blew a kiss his way, opening another book.

They kept looking through all the picture albums and Ember smiled and laughed at some pictures and asked for more information about some of the pictures which Matt and Gabby happy provided her.

Some of the toddler pictures were funny because she was so mischievous and Gabby thought it was so funny to see themselves in the older pictures as well. Even though they had not ages that much in the six years, there were some differences. Matt looked just a bit more tired now cause he worked more and had a bit more stubble. She hadn't changed much except that she had cut her hair just a bit shorter. Maybe they were getting older but that was also just because of it was going slowly and they saw each other so often that they didn't seem the changed anymore. But the kids were changing so fast that they hardly seemed to change. Ember moved on to the next book again and laughed loud as she saw the picture of her with pig tails, pouting a bit as she stood with a backpack that was almost raised up in her bag. They had tried to get her to smile because of the picture but she didn't want to smile on the picture. But luckily she had liked the first day of school after that, even with the pouts now.

''That was your first day of school. You were really nervous but after a few hugs you were excited and you made friends with Sarah and Amber.'' Gabby smiled and Ember nodded.

''I do remember a bit.'' Ember smiled as she still went through all of the pictures and there were some pictures with Gabby having the baby bump of the twins now, Ember looking so proud standing by her as a future older sister and finally pictures of her with the twins.

''You like the twins now, right?''

''Yes!'' Ember smiled and Gabby and Matt looked at each other, at the time she had been so disappointed that she got two brother instead of a little sister like she had hoped for but now it all seemed to be good.

After a bit longer, Ember had looked through all of the books.

''So many memories.'' She smiled then.

''I am sure we are going to make a whole lot more.'' Gabby promised then and they all nodded.

* * *

NOTE: The twins were fishing with Kelly and Ember asked Mat and Gabby to go through the picture albums with her as she wanted to see all the old pictures and they had promised her and they remembered so many memories through the pictures.

Upcoming: We jump ahead in time and the kids are a bit older

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	70. Chapter 70

**Thank you so much for all your response on the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter as well and please enjoy this chapter! This story will have 4 more chapters and will be completed then. Recently I started a new Dawsey Family fic and I invite you to read that fic as well, it is called Triple the Joy and can be found on my profile. **

**A few months later **

Everybody had gathered at a restaurant by the lake where Matt and Gabby were throwing a party and dinner for their 10 year wedding anniversary. Ember was running around proud in her dress and was talking to everybody while the twins were busier with chasing each other around. The whole family and the friends sat down for dinner and after the starter, Kelly set up a microphone on the small stage and slammed his fork against the glass, everybody looking up in shock.

''Dear Matthew and Gabriela, congratulations on your wedding anniversary. As I am not the right person to hold a speech, I arranged something with the kids instead...so Ember, Luke and Vince, the stage is yours!'' Kelly said and the twins were too busy playing with the ties and Kelly waved at them and finally they got up.

Ember walked onto the small stage, holding out her flashcards in front of her. She cleared her throat and frowned then.

''Come on Vince and Luke!''

Finally the twins entered the stage as well, yelling and screaming loud.

''Ssssh**!'' **Ember hissed angry then and finally they were quiet and stood beside her.

''Dear mom and dad.'' She started off then and Luke shook his head.

''Ember it's mommy and daddy.'' He corrected her.

''Shhhh Luke!'' She hissed angry and most of the people started to laugh, including Matt and Gabby as this was something that really fitted with the kids as it was also really funny.

''Hi!'' Luke yelled into the microphone then.

''Luuuhuuuke!'' She complained and pushed him away from the mic. Everybody laughed a bit as the kids were funny. Ember tried to lead the speech but the twins didn't want to listen but it was also cute.

''Anyway, mom and dad.'' She continued like nothing had happened and sighed then, ''we love you all so much and we hope that you have many more years of marriage and we made an alphabet for you.''

''The A is from Ambulance cause that is where daddy met mommy. It is also from Antonio, that's mommy's weird brother.'' Ember started off, most people laughed.

''B is from...'' Luke said then and Ember looked at him, wondering if he couldn't remember.

''The C is from Casey! Because that is our name!'' Vince interrupted him then and Ember sighed annoyed because her brothers were making a mess from the alphabet but she decided to continue then.

''The D is from Dawson cause that was mommy's name before she married daddy. D is also from Daddy because we love our daddy.'' Ember said then and when Luke paused too long she grabbed the paper from his hands, taking over.

''The E is from Ember, your first daughter, me.'' Ember said then. Even though she wanted to finish the alphabet for her mommy and daddy she also knew it might be a bit long.

''F is for...''

Antonio walked to the stage then, waving Ember to come to the edge and whispered something in her ear.

''No Antonio! There is 19 letters left, cant you count!'' She yelled then and walked back to the microphone, Matt and Gabby laughed even louder.

''The G is from Gabriela, cause that's mommy!'' She said with a unamused frown and even the twins seemed to get a little bored now and Vince wanted to walk off stage.

Ember continued on and looked around then.

''Should I stop?'' She asked as it also realized it was taking really long.

''You can tell us the rest at home, okay?'' Gabby smiled and she nodded. She threw the papers with the alphabet aside and ran towards Gabby and Matt then, hugging them both tight when Luke tapped against the microphone.

''We still had to do L from Luke!'' He said then, pouting.

Kelly handed a big envelope to Ember then and Ember handed it to Gabby, whom opened it and pulled out the large card.

''Kelly helped us write it.'' Ember smiled proud.

''But it was all their idea.'' Kelly said then and Gabby smiled. She could see that Ember and Kelly had written it together and that was really sweet.

''Oh, what a great present, we get to go to the cabin with the kids.'' Gabby smirked and Matt laughed as well as it was a funny gift cause they were planning on going anyway, but it was really sweet that the kids loved the weekends to the cabin away so much they gave it as a gift now.

They enjoyed the dinner with the whole family and danced after. Neither of them could believe that it was already 10 years ago that they had married and it was unbelievable how much their lives had changed. They had three kids now but were still so happy.

Kelly went home with the kids then and Matt and Gabby took a taxi to the hotel where they were going to spend the night. They had booked a suite with view over the city and went to the suite then, Gabby pulled the champagne from the mini bar.

''Get it opened!'' He smiled from the bed and she grabbed the two glasses, Matt opening the bottle

''To another 10 years!'' She smiled as he opened the bottle of Champagne and kissing they made out. He put the bottle aside as they made out.

It didn't matter it was already 10 years ago they had married now because they were still so in love. That had never changed or gone down. It hadn't been easy when they had just married and had lost their baby girl, but with Ember joining their family those wounds had lessened over time and their family was perfect now.

Laying in the sheets together and looking over the view and enjoying the Champagne. After 10 years they still loved each other so much.

''I love you so much.'' She said as she laid against him.

''And I love you even more, even after all of these years.'' He said then, holding her close and barely able to wait to find out what the upcoming years of marriage would bring them.

* * *

NOTE: Matt and Gabby celebrated their wedding anniversary of 10 years and the kids had a little surprise with a speech, mostly led by Ember and they loved it, having a good time together at night then as well.

Upcoming: We jump ahead in time and the kids are a bit older

Thank so much again for all the reviews on the previous chapter and that you liked this chapter as well and that you will also leave a review on this one because I really wonder what you are thinking about this story. Really hoping you are not upset about this and hope you will keep following. Thank you again!


	71. Chapter 71

**Hi all! So after hiatus in this story I am picking it up again as I only have two other active stories now. I am sorry it has taken so long for me to pick it up again but I hope you are still interested in the story. I know it was planned to go to 75 chapters, but I am not sure if I want to end soon now I have just picked it up again. In the current timeframe we jumped a bit of time again and Ember is 11, the twins are 6. **

Gabby went with Ember just until the play started. She helped her with getting the first costume on an looked as Ember looked a bit nervous.

''You such a beautiful Cinderella.'' Gabby smiled, proud of her daughter. Last year she had joined the school play group and she had gotten the lead role of Cinderella and Gabby couldn't be prouder.

''Billie is jealous she didn't get the role. She is being mean.'' Ember said as she looked at one of the other girls, whom was playing one of the stepsisters.

''Well, you got the role and she is still in the play.'' Gabby said, didn't want to make the drama any bigger.

''I am nervous'' She admitted.

''I know, but you are going to do great.'' She promised Ember and Ember smiled. They were called to get ready to get on stage then and Gabby walked to the front. She sat down between Matt and Luke whom had kept her seat on the first row.

''Is she nervous?''

''Yeah.'' Gabby said softly as the play was about to start. She hoped everything would go well. Ember had been practicing so much and it would crush her little heart if something would go wrong. The play started and she hushed Vince, whom was still talking.

The play opened and Ember was scrubbing the floor. She looked up, searched for Gabby, looking really nervous but finally took a deep bread then and went on then.

Matt grabbed her hand during the play, so proud of their daughter. She was so great and even though they knew she was great at acting as she always played their feelings and loved the attention, it was great to see her shine on stage.

Even though they were all young children, Ember and some of the others really stood out and did really well and they really seemed to like it.

One of the scenes started with the evil stepmom and the sisters.

Suddenly one of the sister stretched out her foot and Matt and Gabby looked as Ember fell. Thinking it belonged with the play they looked as she crawled up again and looked at the girl, shocked. She walked off stage, quickly and there was a short break.

''Ember acted the falling really well.''

''Hmm, I am not sure if that was supposed to happen.'' Gabby said as they took the twins to get something to drink.

Thinking about what Ember had said about Billie, she was a bit upset because maybe Billy had tripped her on purpose. But then it could also just be part of the play. Hopefully it was really just part of the play.

''Here, some soda, Luke.'' She as she handed it to the boy behind her, her mind still with Ember.

''I am Vince!''

''Sorry.'' She said then. Even though she always saw the difference between them, no matter how identical they were, she had not been in full attention and that made her mess up.

Vince was shaking his head, as if Gabby was very stupid and she knew it was a bit stupid, but she was concerned about Ember and that was on her mind.

''He is right, that is Vince, you were the one that named then.'' Matt teased her and she looked at him angrily.

''You want to sleep on the couch tonight?'' She teased him back.

''No, no I am alright.'' He said then and they walked back to their seats and sat down. soon the play started again and even though the boys were still young, they did seem to enjoy themselves.

At the end, there was a big applause and as it was all done, Ember ran their way from the stage, hugging Gabby immediately.

''You did so amazing!'' Gabby smiled as she hugged her daughter, but Ember started to sob then.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' She asked concerned.

''She tripped me! Billie tripped me!'' Ember cried and concerned Gabby shook her head.

''That was not a part of the play?''

''No!'' Ember said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Oh come here.'' Gabby said as she hugged Ember, ''That is not nice!''

''Noo.'' Ember sobbed.

''But you did so great in the play! Don't be sad!'' Gabby tried to comfort her. Matt looked from a distance with the twins, worried the boys would only upset her more.

Finally she calmed down a bit and Matt walked her way.

''Hey princess. I think you did amazing and mommy, Luke, Vince and me brought you these.'' Matt said then, giving her the flowers and finally she dried her tears and smiled.

''Want me to go talk to Billie?'' Matt said then, hated seeing her upset.

''No, no, I just want to go home.'' She said then and they did so.

At home, matt went to put the twins in bed while Gabby was unpacking Ember's bag with her, as she still had to wash the costumes.

''Did you have a good night?'' Gabby asked a bit worried, hoping that she would still have had a good night besides Billie tripping her and slowly she nodded.

''Yes.''

''That is good because you did amazing.'' Gabby smiled.

''Thank you.''

''Even the boys loved it.'' Gabby smirked.

''I could see Vince pick his nose from stage.'' Ember said, scrunching her nose and Gabby chuckled.

''Thats the boys for you.''

''Luke seemed asleep.''

''I am sure he was watching.'' Gabby assured her. The guys did seem to like it and they were awake.

''Okay, I am very happy you were all there.'' Ember said then.

''Ofcourse and we can't wait for you next play.''

''Me neither!'' She said excited.

Matt came walking back from putting the twins in bed.

''Gabby, can you go say the boys goodnight?'' He asked her then as they refused to go to sleep without their mom coming to say goodnight as well.

''You did really amazing.'' Matt said again as Ember looked at the flowers on the kitchen table she had gotten. ''I am so proud of you. I think me and mom both, we couldn't be prouder of you!''

''You are always proud of me, dad!'' She laughed a she had said it so many times.

''We have been proud of you since the day we saved you and you became a part of our family.'' Matt said then and even tough Ember rolled her eyes a bit, she also thought it was very sweet.

''Your dad is so right about that.'' Gabby said then as she came walking back.

''Thank you both.'' She finally smiled then, hugging them both and Gabby could not help but think about the tiny baby Matt had saved from the fire and that had grown up to his beautiful and happy girl.

* * *

**NOTE: So there was a family event again as Ember had her first play at school but not everything went as planned...**

**Thank you so much for still coming back to this story. I am so glad you still come back to read it after all this time. Again, I am sorry for putting it on hold for so long but I do hope you enjoyed and please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter! **


	72. Chapter 72

**Hi all! so glad you are still interested in this story and I hope you like this chapter as well. Please enjoy the read.**

* * *

Gabby was in the car with Ember. They had just dropped the boys off at their soccer practice. Even though they were still really young, they had wanted to get into training and it was adorable to watch them play with the other 5 and 6 year olds.

They had gone to do some quick errands while the boys were playing and were on their way back to the soccer pitch to watch the end of the training and go home for dinner then.

''What are having for dinner?''

''Daddy is making dinner.''

''You mean daddy is ordering in?'' Ember said then and Gabby couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

''Probably.'' Gabby admitted. Matt was not exactly on his place in the kitchen.

They parked by the soccer field and looked at the training.

Vince and Luke were on the same team and it was so cute to see them run after the ball. Even though they were already learning a lot of technique, it was also still a bit clumsy and adorable.

After getting the boys all ready to go they left to home and she was just glad that to see the home had not burned down. When they walked in to they saw Matt standing proud with a table full of food. There was rice, chickpea curry and naans.

''Come on, sit down, eat!'' He said and the kids sat down, excited to eat.

''You, did not make this!'' Gabby said then as they sat down and she tried some of the food.

''I did.'' Matt huffed.

''What is in it, how did you do it?'' She said and Matt shook his head.

''I can't believe I have to prove to you I made this, just be proud.'' He said as he dug in as well. She shook her head, suspicious. The only dish he could make was corned beef and even though that was nice, she could not imagine he had just made a whole Indian meal. With the kids not being big on his corned beef, his whole kitchen talent had run dry, this was surprising he had somehow produced this, but she was sure he had not done it himself.

''Its takeway, isnt it?''

''it is not, it is truly homemade.'' He said and he was not lying and she let it rest then, enjoyed the surprisingly nice meal. The kids were in the living room as they were packing in the dishwasher and Gabby walked to scrape some left over's into the bin.

''Matt, how come there is no trash in the trashcan?''

''I threw it out.''

''Then why is there still my banana peel in there from this afternoon?'' She said.

''I used a separate trash bag.''

''I am not seeing it anywhere! Just be honest Matt.''

''Christie made it.'' He groaned. ''She was going to make it for her and Violet and I asked her to make an extra large portion with enough for us five as well. I went to pick it up while you were gone. Only cost me my dignity.''

''I knew it! I knew you had not made this!'' She said she was washing up some stuff now as the dish washer was full.

''Well it was nice wasn't it.''

''I can't believe you made your sister cook for us, it is shameful!'' She teased him as she hit him with a tea towel, teasingly.

After dinner they played a game together before putting the twins to bed and Gabby went to take a shower while Matt and Ember were going to pick a movie to watch.

''Come on, go an pick one out!'' Matt said and Ember ran to the cabinet to pick out a movie, but when she did a box came falling out. Papers spread out over the floor and Matt sat down by her to put it all back in the box. As these were all the things they had saved of her first time with them, he was not sure if he wanted her to see it all.

Ember picked up on a newspaper article them.

''That is you!'' She said as she pointed at the picture.

''Yeah.'' He said as he took it from her hand, knew it was the article about him saving the baby from the burning shipping container but he did not want her to read it. Quick he tried to scoop everything back in the box.

''Come on, just pick out a DVD.'' He said, trying to get her mind of all the papers in the box.

''Daddy, can I see the article?''

''Hmm, what article?''

''Dad I am not stupid.'' She said and Matt stopped putting everything in the box.

She took one of the folders.

''What is this?''

''I don't know.'' He said as he took it from her and opened it. It were the papers from the hospital that they had gotten after she was released from there and with the results of the tests she had done.

''Look, maybe we can talk about this some other day.'' Matt said then. She was only 11 and he still felt like she was too young to know everything about her adoption, but Ember shook her head.

''I want to know!''

''Hmm, you two started the movie already?'' Gabby said as she came back from her shower. Instead she found Matt and Ember going through old picture books and papers.

Matt looked up at Gabby and Gabby looked at all the spread out papers on the ground. Even though he had obviously kept a lot of the files on her parents back from her, she was looking in awe at the pictures of them visiting her at Child protection and of the day they got to bring her home.

''Bringing you home was definitely the best day of my life, together with marrying your dad and the birth of the twins.'' Gabby said as she sat down beside Ember.

''You felt so at home immediately, It was great.'' Matt smiled.

''But when did you save me?''

''Well, you were in a fire and your dad ran in because he heard you cry and took you out of the fire in time. We went to visit you in the hospital the next morning and they told us that we could give you a name, because you did not have a name and we named you Ember. The next day already we set up a meeting and talked about adopting you and already a week later we got to take you home.'' Gabby told her, not wanting to give her more detail on the location and her parents.

Ember looked at all the pictures and papers they showed her. Maybe it was good to tell her. They were quiet for a moment as she was looking at all of it.

''Do you have a picture of my other parents?'' She asked then.

''Unfortunately we don't, but would you like me to ask Antonio to look into it?'' Gabby asked then and she nodded.

''You can ask us anything you want any time, just know that and no matter what, we love you a lot.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I love you too.'' She said then, hugging them both.

* * *

**Thank you so much for still coming back to this story. I am so glad you still come back to read it after all this time. Please do let me know what you think by leaving a review and hopefully till next chapter! **


End file.
